Learn From Me
by JC Banner
Summary: After a failed attempt at Broadway, Kurt decides to go back to Lima, Ohio. There he gets a job at an elementary school as a teacher. When he meets the father of one of his kids, will their lives change for the better? Slight AU Futurefic Klaine
1. History: My Story

_**So, this is my first fanfic,this idea just came into my head, and I just wrote it out. Hope you guys like the story an review if you like.**_

**_My name is JC Banner and I approve this Author's Note_**

**_Oh and By the way_**

**_No way is glee mine. So if you see anything that resembles glee in any way, it belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck and Ian Brennan._**

**_Also any other references you may see throughout this fic belongs to their rightful owners._**

_Now that that's done, on with the show!_

_n_n_

* * *

><p>Kurt thought he got rid of this place nine years ago when he graduated, but here he was, opening the main doors of McKinley High School. Fate played with people sometimes, and Kurt was just one of the people fate played with. His Broadway dreams didn't come true, much to his disappointment, because honestly, not everyone can make it to the big time. It was after being rejected by NYADA during his senior year that he realized this, and that becoming a celebrity wasn't really a practical career choice. So that was that, instead of New York, he settled for something a little less extravagant. College wasn't the excruciating experience that he'd expected. He decided that since he couldn't be on a grandeur stage, he could inspire children in the arts. Sure having a dream that comprised of performing wouldn't be practical, but the arts would be a good 'hobby' for the kids of the future.<p>

People were much more accepting of his sexuality, sure there were a couple of teasing and glares, but he'd gotten used to that, especially after Karofsky. But an event during his senior year surprised him even more. The bully had come out of the closet that year, and the school changed dramatically for the better. They'd started dating and all was going fine. Glee club got third place in nationals that year, as close as they were going to get, but he was proud. Who wouldn't be? It was after that win that Glee Club rose out of the gutter and into the topsoil. Still low on the food chain, but not as much. At least people were drinking the slushies now.

"Isn't this where you went for high school?" The boy behind Kurt said.

"Yeah, not many good memories, but it still feels like home."

They walked through the hallway of McKinley, looking for a group of people they were supposed to join. When they turned the corner, where the principal's office was supposed to be located, they found the group of parents and prospective students sitting on chairs waiting for the guide to arrive.

"Are you sure you want to be here Kurt? I could just ask dad on the next open house." The boy asked as they sat on two empty arm-chairs that sat in the hallway.

"No, Calvin, it's okay, besides, we shouldn't give dad anymore to worry about." Kurt looked around and felt somewhat nostalgic. It was in this office that Sue suggested he transfer to Dalton Academy during his Junior year, but since his father's heart attack, most of the money went to his medications, so a private school wasn't really in the budget. Puck once suggested he spy on the school, but he opted not to; God help him not to be like Rachel, especially after that whole thing with Jesse St. James. He was happy though, at least by not transferring, David came out of the closet, he gained a wonderful boyfriend and somewhat made the school better. Sure David's coming out made the hockey team rise up ahead of the football players, but Kurt gained a knight in shining armor.

"What about Finn? He could, or Rachel, or mom?"

"Calvin, we're already here, and it would be counterproductive if we leave just to drag another member of the family back here. Besides, I'll be getting a job near here soon, and with you going here, I have a feeling I'll be around. Might as well get the nostalgic feeling out of the way, and get used to the environment again." He rubbed the boy's hair tussling it a bit, as if by reflex, Calvin immediately fixed his hair, pulling the bangs down and waving his head to the side.

"Kurt! My hair! Seriously, I thought you of all people would stop doing that!" Kurt smiled at Calvin. The boy had picked up some of his traits, the hair, the fashion sense, granted the boy wasn't as bold as he was, but there was something to be said about this boy. Other than that, everything else came from Finn. Calvin loved sports and was a slob in his room, granted most teenage boys were like that. He smiled at the boy when a a familiar voice sounded over the group.

"Welcome eighth graders and guardians to William McKinley High School!" Mr. Schuester hasn't changed much over the course of nine years, except for the graying hair, but all in all he looked the same. "I am the principal of this school William Schuester and might I say that we would be honored if you choose McKinley as the next phase of your child's life."

Everyone stood up and was given a folder. A red folder for the parents and a white folder for the students. Soon enough the group was separated into two, parents were guided by Mr. Schue, while the students were guided by a group of seniors. Kurt marveled at how the school changed. Before, there weren't much respect to the arts, especially since Sue's campaign, but with her loss and Mr. Schue being the new principal, Drama, Music, Art and Literature classes were being paid with equal attention along with the Science subjects and the Sports teams. Seriously, McKinley had changed for the better, maybe teaching back in Ohio wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"So Cal, how'd you like McKinley?" The open house ended just a couple of minutes ago. Calvin and Kurt now headed to their car.<p>

"It's so cool! I dunno what you and Finn were going on about! This school is the best!" Calvin jumped by the passenger door of Kurt's car, Kurt smiled at his brother's enthusiasm.

The car doors opened and they both hopped inside. "Yeah, it's changed a lot I agree, but don't let our experience from years ago put you off, it's still a nice school."

* * *

><p>Kurt dropped Calvin off in his old house. The boy fondly entered the front door with Kurt following closely behind. "Hey honey!" Carole chimed from the kitchen.<p>

"Hi mom!" Calvin exclaimed before flopping on the couch and turning on the television.

"Hi Kurt! Will you be staying for dinner?"

"Aw! Ma, you know I'd love to! Need any help?" Kurt went over to the kitchen to see what his step mother would be cooking. It smelled heavenly, so a little sneak peak wouldn't be too bad. This was one change he wasn't welcome to. He was becoming like Finn when it came to food. He tried to urge himself away, but everyday, he found it harder and harder to resist.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! You're here!" Burt came through the open doorway smelling like he'd just been in the hot sun for days, which he probably was. The man charged through the living room to hug his son, but was promptly stopped halfway.<p>

"Dad, you know how I feel about my clothes right?"

"I don't care I'm still hugging my son! Come here!" And with that, Burt charged and gave Kurt a bear hug, much to his son's dismay.

"Dad! Ew! you smell like grease!"

"Son, I thought you'd be used to that by now?"

"I am, just not in these clothes please?"

Burt laughed at his son's comment, sure his son was older now, and his style has gotten less bold, but he still cared for them like he would his own children. "Yah sure, I better go shower. Dinner smells fantastic by the way!" Burt called over to Carole who simply smiled at the compliment.

* * *

><p>"So how's the job hunt going?" Burt said after slurping a long strand of spaghetti.<p>

"It's fine I guess, I have a couple of interviews next week and the week after that."

"Oh! That's nice honey!" Carole exclaimed. "Which schools?"

Kurt didn't want to deny it, but he missed it when Calvin was a little bit younger. He loved kids, he really did, and nothing would reward him more than to inspire the little kids of tomorrow. There were a couple of elementary schools that he'd arranged interviews for, but the one he wanted was the one he went to as a child. "Kingston Elementary, Turner Elementary and Staton Elementary."

"Staton, didn't I go there?" Calvin asked, his mouth filled with pasta, definitely like Finn.

"Honey, full mouth?" Carole said, giving the boy a small glare.

"Yup, and so did Finn and so did I. You weren't the only kid in this house you know?"

* * *

><p>After leaving the Hudmel house and retreating to his apartment, he promptly sat down on his vanity. After all these years, his nightly and morning routines still hasn't changed, sure there were moments that he skipped, but he figured a couple of days missed won't really affect his skin much.<p>

So he sat there, thinking of how the year had been for him. He stuck with tutoring for a while, but he figured that he was ready for teaching. Especially because the pay was higher.

The interview went better than expected, and soon he got a call from the administration that he'd gotten the job. He was set to start being a teacher's assistant during the last few months of the current school year, and once the next school year started, he'd be set to teach his own class.

The children were wild and intolerable at some times, but he expected that, the children being six year olds and all. There were no issues mainly because the teacher already knew how to handle the little devils when they were in their moods. Kurt watched the teacher closely everyday, noticing her teaching methods and her disciplinary methods as well when the children got out of hand.

Months passed by, and he was set to teach a second grade class, and he was happy. Sure it might be torture at some points, but he wouldn't want it any other way.

So here he was, sitting on his desk, ready to start his first day in school.


	2. The First Day

**AN Ok so here's Kurt's first day on the job!**

**I feel happy about this chapter as it explores Kurt a little bit**

**Hope you like it n_n**

_-JC_

* * *

><p>Handling a class of twenty five students alone wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. It was the first day of school after all, and the kids sort of just looked at him throughout the course of the day, figuring out what kind of teacher he was. Then again, what else would first days be usually about? Kurt could handle this, though his expertise was on music, he knew the basics of other subjects well enough to teach it to second graders: Mathematics, Science, Reading, English, all the good stuff. The "little devils" as Mrs. Johnson, the teacher he assisted the year before, called second graders, were absolute angels, except for one little Martin who terrorized some of the students during recess.<p>

Kurt saw what happened. Martin had pushed Aaron away from the top of the swirly slide, wanting to go first. Luckily, Aaron did not fall, and was caught by the railings. Aaron couldn't help but cry, Kurt quickly rushed over to the little boy and soothed his hurting back, calling Martin over. "Now, Martin, do you have anything to say to Aaron?"

"I'm sowwy Aaron." Martin quickly apologized. The boy attempted to run away to enjoy some more time of recess, but was stopped by Kurt's voice. He went back to his teacher, avoiding eye contact.

"What for?" Kurt said, dragging the last word for at least two seconds.

"For pushing you."

"It's ok." Aaron said, standing up on his little legs.

"Now, go play Aaron." Kurt said, letting Aaron run of with his two friends Richard and Michael. "Martin, why did you push him?" He said, turning his eyes toward a guilty looking boy, eyes hovering around the other kids as well, keeping his eyes open.

"I wanted to go first."

"Listen, Martin, if you wanted to go first, you should have asked. I'm sure Aaron is nice enough to let you. Besides, everyone gets a turn right?

"Yes." The boy's eyes still looked at the ground.

"Ok, next time you ask okay? Now go on and play, but play fair ok?"

"Yes."

Kurt was rather proud of how he handled that, and only on his first day. The day went on as usual, giving lectures on how to add and some simple science concepts about plants and animals. Soon enough, the day was over. He led the kids out the doors, watching them get acquainted with their parents. The children ran from the door and hugged their parents right after a long day of school. Kurt looked around seeing the happy faces of parents and children. From the corner of his eye, he noticed one girl standing in the middle of all the excitement. Kurt stared at the girl as she stood near the door, looking around for a familiar face. After a few minutes, he walked up to the girl.

"Hey Alice, where are your parents?" He knelt down so that he could look at the girl eye to eye. Soon enough, he noticed some tears coming out of the little girl's eyes. "Aw, come on, I'll wait for them with you." Kurt led Alice to a bench that stood a few feet from the door and sat down with her. A few moments of waiting passed and Kurt could see the activeness of the girl surface. Her legs waved back and forth as she hummed what sounded like _Reflection_. "Do you like Mulan?" Kurt asked, his eyes beaming.

"Yes, she's my favorite princess. Even though papa said she's not really a princess, I still like her." The girl cheered, her smile ever-present.

"Oh really? What do you like about her?" Kurt asked, putting his hand on her long curly blackish brown hair.

"She's brave and loyal and she loves her family, not like mama." Her smile quickly disappeared at the mere mention of her mother. Kurt realized this to be a sore topic, so he hugged the little girl in front of him. As he let go, he got a glance at his wristwatch, the girl's father was 10 minutes late. He had to go back to the classroom to get his things, but he couldn't bear to leave the little girl alone.

As if on cue, a voice emanated from a distance as a figure came running down the sidewalk. "Alice!" The man waved. "Oh Alice I'm so sorry I'm late." The father quickly put his arms around the girl, hugging her tightly before catching a glance at the taller man in front of him. "Oh, um, you are?" The man's face was quickly filled by an unknown emotion. Probably fear or anger, Kurt wasn't sure which. Wow! This guy can make assumptions.

"Oh you must be Mr. Anderson. I'm Alice's teacher." The girl's father took a glance at the man's ID card that hung around his neck, his emotions immediately cleared and was replaced by guilt.

"Oh my God!, I'm so sorry Mr. Hummel, I just assumed, Oh God!" His heart was beating fast, that was not a good first impression to set to your kid's teacher. He kept on apologizing, shaking the man's hand in the process.

Kurt took the hand that was offered to him, and shook it, but as soon as he felt the other's skin, he felt something, something weird in his gut. His heart suddenly beat faster and their eyes slowly met. Those beautiful hazel eyes met his own, it was like something out of a movie. He didn't know how long they were shaking hands, but he didn't really care. He just got lost in the sight of this man.

"Papa?" Alice called out, tugging on her father's belt loop, forcing him out of the trance.

"Yes honey?" He looked at the girl to his left, his hand still in Kurt's.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh, okay." He turned to the teacher and realized that their hands were still connected. They quickly let go as he picked up his daughter. "Well, we better go."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Anderson."

"Bye!" Alice's father called out as they walked away.

This was certainly and surely the best day Kurt has ever had in his life.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked up to his classroom, the thought's of Mr. Anderson still fresh in his mind. This man was absolutely gorgeous. His curly hair looked like a mosh, which undoubtedly made Kurt sigh to no end, and those eyes were like the leaves that transformed color during the fall. A perfect blend of green and brown that could make hearts melt if they needed to, and boy did they do a number on Kurt. He marveled at how Alice looked like her father, and that's when it hit him. This man was Alice's father. He had a family, and according to Alice, a wife. This man was straight, and yet he couldn't get him off his mind.<p>

Kurt absent-mindedly erased the whiteboard and packed the stuff he needed to take home. Considering it was only the first day, he didn't have much to bring. He threw the bag over his shoulder and promptly headed to his car, disappointed in himself that he was pining over another straight guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Klaine just met! Yay!<strong>

**Did you guys expect it? I hope I wasn't very predictable but yeah haha.**

**Ok, hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Reflection is from Disney's Mulan and is no way mine. Except for my love for Lea Salonga. Did you hear her and Darren's duet? To die for!**

**Reviews and Suggestions are welcome! n_n**


	3. High School

**AN Okay so here's a little something from Calvin.**

**First of all I'd like to thank all the people who put this story on alert and/or their fave list AH!**

**I'm so happy!**

**Hope you like this chapter! **

-_JC_

* * *

><p>For his first day of high school, things had been going pretty well. Some of the teachers recognized his last name and often compared him either to Kurt's intelligence or Finn's athleticism, apparently, his brothers were quite known in McKinley high even after they've graduated. It wasn't as bad as it would seem because, he didn't want to brag, he was kind of proud to be their brother. Classes went by pretty smoothly for the freshman, Calvin Hummel.<p>

He sat down in an empty table out in the corner of the cafeteria, this was common in first days since everyone was still trying to find out what "click" they belonged to, so Calvin didn't mind. He was kind of a loner sometimes anyway. The pizza on his tray was about halfway bitten down on when he noticed a small shuffle in front of him, the chair had moved to make space for a person. "Hi!" The person said. Calvin looked up at the boy, and immediately recognized him. He was about Calvin's height, probably about 5'4". He had dark brown eyes and short brown hair.

"Hi!" Calvin exclaimed. "Steven, right?"

"Yeah, we had Computer Tech together first period." Steven sat down and placed his food tray on the red table. Most of their conversation had been about McKinley, and what classes they had together. As it turned out, they had Physical Education the period before together, they just probably didn't notice, and they had the same teacher for algebra, albeit different periods.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and Calvin found himself passing by the bulletin board on his way out of the school. Kurt told him once that he had a good singing voice, and that he should try out for the glee club. The thing was, if you were in glee club, you'd be placed lower than the lowest. He wasn't afraid though. If he could join a club he would join, if not, then oh well. He looked at the sign up sheet for glee club, and noticed that it met on Tuesdays and Fridays. Today was Tuesday, so he might as well sign up and audition on the same day. He quickly took a pen out and signed his name on the piece of paper.<p>

He entered the glee club room to find a few people inside. There were about ten people that welcomed him, most were upperclassmen, in fact all of them were probably upperclassmen. "Oh My God! Freshie!" The blonde girl that sat down in front yelled and jumped up for joy, hugging Calvin in her arms. She was one or two inches shorter than him, so she struggled to pick the boy up. Soon enough, another girl came rushing towards him, pulling him into a tight hug as well.

"Yay!" The taller brunette said, a look of surprise in Calvin's eyes.

"Sam, Alex, if you would kindly put him down, I would like to start glee, and we don't want to scare him on his first day." The two girls set Calvin don and promptly sat on their seats, leaving the boy standing in the middle of nowhere. "So, your name is?"

"Oh! uh, Calvin Hummel." Everyone's eyes blew up at the mention of his name.

"Oh My God! Are you Kurt Hummel's brother?" The blonde girl yelled, jumping around filled with joy.

_How could this girl be older than me?_ Calvin thought. "Uhm, yeah. So is Finn Hudson. They actually wanted me to join this club."

"Oh My God, Mr. Anderson, you should let him audition!" A bunch of approving comments backed up the blonde girl's suggestion and soon enough, Calvin was singing for the glee club. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see their faces as he sang the first words.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
>I just wanna lay in my bed<br>Don't feel like picking up my phone  
>So leave a message at the tone<br>'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything  
><em>

As soon as he was over, he opened his eyes. There were confusing looks on their faces. He didn't know if he did good or bad, their reactions were simply…blank. Fearing for whatever it was, he closed his eyes again- until a certain shorter blonde girl charged towards him. "You were so awesome!" She pulled him in to another tight hug, the brunette soon followed.

"Welcome to glee!" Mr. Anderson said. "Ok, now back to business, Sam, Alex, Calvin please sit." Calvin immediately followed the adult's instruction, but the girls simply stood in the middle of the room. "Alexis, Samantha, sit!"

"Huh?" The blonde said.

"Please, just sit, I don't really have time for-" A glance at the clock instantly sent Mr. Anderson to a state of complete panic. "Damn! I gotta go, listen, I'm changing the meeting times to before school, 7:30 to 8:30, just before first period. I'll explain on Friday, but please inform the other kids who want to try out. I really have to go." And with that, Mr. Anderson left the building.

Calvin looked at the wall clock and saw that his brother's class just let out five minutes ago. He wondered how his brother's first day as a teacher for little children had been.

* * *

><p>"So I heard you joined glee club?" Steven said as he saw Calvin exit the choir room.<p>

"Yeah, is that bad?"

"No, not really, I guess I expected it, since you are Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson's brother."

"What? How'd you know that?"

"Dude, Kurt Hummel brought the Titan's first win ever and became prom queen. Also, Finn Hudson was quarterback and male lead of the glee club. Any member of their family is notorious here. Especially since your dad ran for congress eight years ago."

"Wow, you know a lot."

"It's nothing really, I just read a lot."

* * *

><p>It had been an exhausting day and Calvin just wanted to lie down on his bed. All the walking around really got to him and the school was just plain old confusing. He wondered how Finn didn't get lost in the halls because it seemed like all hallways looked alike. That was probably the only downside, because other than that, his day went perfectly.<p>

"Calvin, honey! Dinner!" Carole yelled out from downstairs.

"Coming mom!"

They all sat down at the dinner table, Calvin eyeing the food that was in front of him. He couldn't help it, him being a boy after all. It kind of reminded his parents about a certain lug called Finn Hudson. "So how was your first day in high school?" Burt asked, poking a cherry tomato with his fork. Kurt still had some influence on his diet, even though he wasn't living in the house anymore. Honestly, though, after some time, you get used to eating very few meat.

"It was good, got lost a couple of times, but meh. So dad, I heard you ran for congress?" At that Burt spilled some food out of his mouth, almost choking on the leaves.

"How'd you know that?"

"Oh, uhm my friend, Steven, told me. By the way, can Steven come over sometime?"

"Sure honey, we'd love to meet your new friend."

After dinner, Calvin lied down on his bed again. Supper passed by rather slowly, like most days. It had so, since Kurt moved out a two years ago. He didn't want to say it, but he really missed his brothers, especially since they were his role models.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! So did you like it?<strong>

**Any kind of comment is welcome, so please review.**

**Song used is the classic "Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars**

**Why is it classic? because this is nine yrs in the future, duh! haha n_n**

**Anywho...**

**Talk to you next time I update!**

_-JC_


	4. Meat Ball

**AN Yay! another update! This was sitting in my comp, just waiting to be uploaded, and I couldn't wait anymore!**

**But sadly, after this, there will be a short break, but Chapter five is well on its way!**

**This is Blaine's side of the story and I hope you like it! **

_-JC_

* * *

><p>"Yay! Meat Balls!" Alice screamed from her seat on the dinner table. It was her favorite food, along with rice, and having her daddy make it for her just made her day better.<p>

"Blaine, do you really have to feed her meat balls all the time?" Alice's mother said as she came into the dining room. "You feed her that garbage everyday, can't you find her something else to eat?" The little girl's eyes suddenly fell down onto her plate. She looked at her food and found it extremely familiar. She couldn't help but like the little pieces of unknown meat, but her mama was right. She did eat meat balls way too much.

"Come on Julia, she's only six, let her indulge in her favourite foods." Blaine took his hand and gave Alice's hair a bit of a tussle, causing some of her hair to come out of place.

"Thanks papa." Alice smiled as she cut off a piece of meat and combined it with the rice on one spoon. She smiled at her father with her mouth filled. Blaine couldn't help but smile back.

"Whatever, I still think you should give her more vegetables." Julia looked at herself in the mirror located in their living room, turning her head to get a glance of herself at different angles. Feeling satisfied with her looks, she took her keys and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Blaine said, exiting the dining area, slight hint of annoyance in his voice.

"What's it to ya?" Blaine gave a defeated groan, expecting his wife to give that answer once again.

"Fine, just come back before midnight please? I don't want another call from Jessie saying that you're completely passed out in her floor at 4:00 am. You had me worried sick!"

"Yeah whatever." At that Julia exited the building, her head held up high and her keys dangling from her forefingers.

Blaine entered to see Alice just sitting there, looking at her plate. "Papa, I don't want meat balls anymore."

* * *

><p>The father and daughter sat on the couch, watching a random Disney channel show that Alice seemed to like. Blaine didn't really pay attention, nor did he want to, because his mind was filled with thoughts about a certain person, a certain man actually, Mr. Kurt Hummel. It had been almost a week since they first met, and frankly, he had been avoiding the teacher. He didn't know what it was that he felt. He just felt sort of good when they shook hands, and when he lost contact, it felt like he fell off a cliff. What was this feeling? He's never felt this before, even for the woman he married. In fact that feeling has been diminishing ever since a year ago. He didn't know what was wrong, but he somehow had a hunch.<p>

Alice yawned, causing Blaine's train of thought to stop. He carried his daughter over to the bathroom, urging her to brush her teeth as he tidied up her room. As he picked up the dolls that littered her floor, he noticed one that completely stopped him in his tracks. It was a simple doll. Plastic, moveable arms and legs, brown painted hair and very pale. But the thing was, this doll was male. The doll wore the most extravagant tiny clothing, and it reminded him of Alice's teacher once more. _I must be going out of my mind!_ He yelled to himself as he continued to tidy up, carefully setting down the male doll on the shelf that stood near the door.

"Papa? Where's mama?" Alice yawned as she entered her room, her mouth still covered in bubbles. Blaine went over and wiped the bubbles away with his finger and led the girl over to her bed.

"Mama's gone for a while okay?" He pulled the blanket over her and kissed her good night. Alice yawned one more time before turning to her side and sailing off to dreamland.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up in the middle of the night feeling thirsty. She opened her eyes, and felt very lazy to stand up, but her tongue was extremely dry and she just felt like drinking some water. She slowly stood up from her bed and jumped off the side, pulling her fuzzy slippers on as she trudged out of her room. Before going to the kitchen downstairs, she heard a couple of voices yelling at the top of their lungs. She quietly stepped down, fearing that she would see the same scene that she saw before.<p>

From the railings of the stairs, she looked into the kitchen. There she saw her papa and her mama yelling at each other. It wasn't always like this. Papa always loved his family, but sometimes Alice felt that her mama didn't love her or papa anymore. She wasn't at home anymore, and when she was she completely ignored them.

Once, Alice tried to show her a drawing she did in class. Alice was so proud of the drawing. It was a colorful picture that showed her family holding hands in the park, happy and enjoying the giant yellow sun that she drew on the top corner. Her papa said that it was absolutely wonderful, but her mama simply took it off her hands, looked at it and gave it back. She didn't even say anything. With a broken heart, Alice put it back on the refrigerator and went to her room.

The next day, she found the drawing in the trash can, crumpled up and destroyed. Alice wanted to get it back, but it was already covered in icky food sauce and other stuff.

Alice held onto the railings of the stairs. Seeing her parents like this was terrifying to her, but she knew it wasn't her papa's fault. Her papa always loved. A tear flowed from her hazel eye and down her cheek. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to be with mama, but she was always ignored. Papa always wanted to spend family time, but mama always didn't want to. She didn't feel thirsty anymore, so she hurried back up the stairs and into her room.

"Fine Blaine, if you're going to be like this I'm leaving!" Julia managed to go up the stairs in her angry state and bolted into her and Blaine's room. She took out a suitcase from the closet and immediately filled it with her clothing and various other stuff that belonged to her.

"Fine! be that way!" He looked at his "wife" practically shoving random clothing into the bag, thinking of how this came to be. "What happened to us Julia?"

"You happened Blaine."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Bye Blaine…" She exited the room and headed down the stairs, completely ignoring the open door that she passed by along the way.

"Bye mama." Alice whispered to herself, her head poking out of her door. With a shocked face, Blaine ran for his daughter, hugging her tightly, tears running down his face. This wasn't how he wanted his daughter to find out. he imagined how terrible this must be for her. Losing her mother in a blink of an eye. "It's ok papa." Alice patted his shoulder. He pulled away from the hug to see his daughter eye to eye, there he saw something. It wasn't fear, or anger or sadness, or any negative emotion that a little girl might feel in this situation, but something else. "Mama doesn't love us anymore." Blaine blinked at his daughter's words, they were very simply explained, but it still took him by surprise.

Blaine hugged his daughter again. "I still love you Alice." He whispered into his daughter's ear.

"Papa?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I have chicken nuggets?"

* * *

><p><strong>I absolutely love Alice! She's so cute!<strong>

**I also love chicken nuggets, but that's beside the point.**

**Anywho, expect the next update on Tuesday... If you're lucky... **

**Thanks for all the alerts, favorites and reviews!**

**Reviews bring me happiness and will make me update sooner than you expect.**

**Talk to you guys later! **

_-JC_


	5. Seeing You

**AN Yay! Happy Halloween for you guys!**

**Here's your treat! Early update!**

**Plus there's a new glee tomorrow! Can't wait!**

**Disclaimer: Nope... I own nothing except my OC's. Anything else you may recognize is not mine! Including Kurt and Blaine... T_T**

* * *

><p>Mr. Anderson was only late once in picking up Alice, and to be honest, Kurt felt a little bit sad. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he just couldn't help it. <em>Why am I acting like a love struck teenager? <em>He thought to himself, although he already knew the answer to his own question.

As far as his job went, the kids were absolutely marvelous. Children were totally different in a school setting because at home. He knew how they acted very well, especially the ones who were most active. They all studied very well, and when they got their first quizzes, they all got good scores, not all were quite as amazing as a couple of students, but overall his class was doing well, except for one student.

Alice had been quite distant lately. He paid more attention to this girl than the others for grounds very well known to himself, but that wasn't the only reason. The girl had been distracted most of the time. Her eyes wandered when he did his lectures and lately she'd been one of the last to finish their quizzes. A few days ago, she was quite attentive, but as the week went on, she started to get more and more distracted. Kurt couldn't help but worry.

Another thing about Alice was that she became quite of a loner. During recess, he liked to watch the kids play, bringing his lunch out to the playground with him. This was what he missed about Calvin, how he used to be so active, running around the house screaming out 'Captain Cape-man' at the top of his tiny little lungs. A small chuckle surfaced at the memory of his little brother's silly actions. He looked at all corners of the small fenced playground where his kids played and noticed a small figure all hunched under a tree in the corner. This was the last straw for him. All the other kids played while this one girl kept to herself, something must be wrong.

"Alice?" Kurt kneeled down to comfort the little girl, paying no mind to the slacks that he wore. "Are you ok?"

"Uh-huh." The little girl nodded, but still kept her eyes trained to the dirt under her feet.

"Is there something wrong?" Kurt wondered why he would even ask, something was obviously wrong, and right now, he didn't know what to do.

"No Mr. Hummel I just have a tummy-ache." She said, rubbing her stomach in little circles.

"You want me to tell the office to call your daddy?"

"No. Papa's at work and mama's not home." Kurt just looked at the little girl before him. He honestly didn't know what to do. Suddenly, someone called that recess is over. He held onto the little girl's hand and slowly guided her towards the door.

It was before 3:30 when he wrote a note as the little kids waited for him to let them out. They all had their backpacks on and were waiting by the door. As soon as he was done, he opened the door and led them through the halls and out the door, everyone hurrying over to their parents.

"Alice," Kurt said, almost apologetically, "I need you to give this to your daddy okay?" He said as he gave the piece of paper to the girl.

She looked down at the piece of paper before taking it and putting it in her backpack. "Ok," she replied, running off to the group of people.

Kurt barely saw Mr. Anderson in the crowd. The father knelt to pick his daughter up, and soon was out of view.

* * *

><p>The day ended quite slowly for Kurt. All day he had been nervous about this meeting with Alice's father and he couldn't help but think to himself: <em>Am I using her reclusion as an excuse to talk to her father? Am I really that desperate?<em> Especially since the call he had from Calvin during recess, now that was something to think about. The thought soon dissipated once the kids exited the door. Mr. Anderson slowly approached Kurt with Alice in tow. The teacher led them to his classroom, opening the door and urging the parent to enter with his daughter. There was a slight awkward moment, but it soon melted away once Kurt held offered the man to take a seat, nudging the thought of Calvin's call to the back of his mind. "Mr. Anderson, is there any problem at home? Alice has been distant lately and I'm worried."

"Oh um." Blaine shook his hands, wondering if he should tell someone who was a complete stranger, but before he could think, the words suddenly fell out. "I'm getting a divorce."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. If he could deduce the events from how Alice had been acting, this didn't happen until last week. The first week of school went amazing for the girl, but as the Wednesday of the second week past, she had been spending time alone and distracting herself. "Was this recent?"

"Yeah, uhm, it was only a week ago when it was decided."

"Might I ask how Alice has been acting at home?" Kurt looked at the little girl, playing in the corner of the room. She just picked up a couple of blocks that Kurt used the week before to explain addition in groups. "Because she's been acting differently this past week. She's hasn't been focused, and she doesn't talk to the other kids anymore."

"She's actually quite active, holding her head up high as always." They both looked at the girl as she stacked the blocks, trying to balance them all.

"Oh… Well then, I suggest you talk to her." Kurt put his hand on the other man's hand, not really thinking of it at the moment. "She's probably keeping her head up high for you, letting you know that you do not need to worry about her, when she's also breaking down inside."

Blaine felt Kurt's hand on his. He didn't really know why, but he liked it there. It calmed him and made him feel better. But he didn't really want to give Kurt the wrong message, though he knew he didn't love Julia anymore, he couldn't just jump into Mr. Hummel's arms right? Yes. He flinched his hand, causing the teacher to move his hand away. Blaine felt a sudden emptiness, but he didn't want it to be obvious. "Yeah, I'll talk to her."

"If you need any help, here's my number." Kurt said as he wrote on a piece of paper, giving it to the man in front of him.

Blaine didn't know how to feel exactly. Although things started out rather professional, somehow this happened? He wanted so bad to just give the piece of paper back to the teacher, but instead… "Yeah, thank you," he took it.

"Good luck." Kurt said looking back at Alice. He block castle stood completely balanced and well made. He approached the little girl, tussling her hair. "Good job sweetie!"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel." She said as she held on to her father's hand.

"See you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay Mr. Hummel! Bye!" The little girl waved as she and her father exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Read and review please!<strong>

**Next chapter we'll see Calvin again**

**Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming... please? n_n**

**I'll be cooking now see you on Friday!**

**H****appy faces for you all!**

_-JC_


	6. Number One Fan

**Ok so here's another chapter! Yay!**

**Shut Up!**

**Rule # 1: JC lies**

**To be honest, I'm not completely happy with this one, i guess my head's not really in the "Serious" writing moment.**

**Anywho, Anything Glee related will never be mine... except their DVD I have a copy! but that's it...**

**Yeah, when I'm in the mood I write...**

**Have fun! n_n**

_-JC_

* * *

><p>Calvin stopped by his locker, putting in the books that he didn't need yet. Fortunately for him, the locations of his classrooms allowed him to pass by his locker three times throughout the day, not forcing him to lug around multiple heavy books in the course of the whole day like some of the other students. "Hihi!" He heard from behind his open locker door, he looked to see a certain shorter blonde girl standing with a smile on her face. "Ready for glee?" It took him quite some time but he finally figured out why Alexis acted so much younger than what he assumed her age to be, but he finally figured it out. She was also a freshman.<p>

* * *

><p>The day after the first glee club meeting, or more precisely, the second day of school, he noticed her waiting outside his biology class. It was his last class of the day, so he didn't really pay much attention. He just climbed the stairs and came from the other side of the school, he really wasn't very attentive at the moment. "Hihi!" Alex said, poking Calvin's shoulder.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"This is my class silly!" She gave Calvin a slight tap on the shoulder, making it clearer that he had missed something.

"Wait… You have biology with me?"

"Yup yup!" She said, holding up her biology book. "See?"

"But Biology is a first year class… Wait, you're a freshman?"

"Duh!" By now she was laughing to herself. She had already explained but the boy's mind still couldn't get past the fact that they were the same age. She gave a big gasp as she lightly hit him with her book.

"Ow, and Sam?"

"Yup yup! Her too!" They went inside the classroom, noticing that the halls were almost empty.

"But you were in glee club! I thought new members had to audition, and you didn't. Mr. Anderson wasn't even in the room and-"

"Oh come on you silly duck! We auditioned earlier!"

"Wait what?"

"We had him for algebra, and we couldn't wait. Sam and I auditioned right after class!"

"Oh that explains it."

* * *

><p>They entered glee club, her arms still intertwined with Calvin's own and her head firmly put on his shoulder. "Ladies man huh?" A sophomore said, not standing up from his seat. Calvin immediately realized what David was talking about and immediately blushed at the thought. Alex merely smiled up at him, seeing him blush.<p>

"Oh Come on! We're just friends!" Alexis said, yelling it out loud, gaining the attention of the whole room.

"Riiight." David said, leaning back on his chair, almost falling down, but he maintained his balance and the chair fell back to its original standing state. The room continued with their usual chatter until the coordinator arrived.

Mr. Anderson came in a moment later, a look of worry present in his face. "Hey Calvin, can I talk to you?" The whole room ooh'd, each person looking around to see what the others were thinking.

"Yeah, sure." Calvin was led outside the room and into the almost empty hall. Calvin didn't know why he was called, he started thinking of what he had done throughout the course of two and a half weeks. None had been that bad, except for the time he and the Sam's broke into a classroom and watched _Snow White_ on the projector. Oh wow, that was probably the reason, he knew he shouldn't have done that but he wanted to.

"Are you related to Kurt Hummel?" The teacher said, almost hiding his voice from the crowd that walked through the halls. Why would he ask about Kurt? Not that there was something wrong, Kurt was kind of notorious in the school, especially because his picture was in the trophy case for the Titan's win and he was also included in the group picture of the 2011 glee club group photo that hung in the choir room. Of course he would ask.

"Yeah, he's my brother."

"Does he ask about me?" Now that question caught him off guard. Why would his teacher ask that? Are they even the same age? They probably were, but did he know Kurt? God! More questions! Calvin's mind was circling.

"I haven't really talked to him since before the first day of school. He usually visits once a month."

"Oh okay." The teacher's face dropped. "Never mind then let's go!" And as if by magic, his usual energetic self sprung up, leading Calvin into the choir room. The boy took his seat next to the Sam's, the Harry Potter obsessed one came in while Mr. Anderson was talking to him. The brunette set her Gryffindor purse as she listened to the conversation Alex and Calvin were having.

"What did he want?" The blonde leaned in.

"I'll tell you later."

"Lame!" She said loudly. Glee club went on with Mr. Anderson talking about sectionals.

* * *

><p>Lunch time soon came, and the thought couldn't escape Calvin's mind. He had to ask Kurt.<p>

**Hey Kurt I have a question. Can you call me right now? -C**

Soon enough, his phone rang. The girls noticed this and went quiet, postponing their conversation until later, not that it mattered because the whole school still roared inside the cafeteria.

"Hey Cal, what's up?" Kurt asked from the other line. He was probably eating because his words sounded mumbled. "Is there something wrong?"

"No not really." Calvin was now having second thoughts. Should he really ask Kurt? What if the teacher only asked depending on their looks, he didn't really resemble his brothers in any way, sure there were some similarities, but not that many. "I just have one question."

"Ok, then, shoot." Kurt said.

"Do you know a Blaine Anderson?"

Once Kurt heard that name, his heart flew. How did Calvin know about Alice's dad? At least he assumed it was Alice's father, he didn't really know any other Anderson, of course the man he was assuming could probably have a different first name. "I know an Anderson, probably not the same one though, it is a fairly common last name. Not really, but there's still a lot of them."

Calvin thought about it a little bit and he could probably be correct. "It's just that he asked me if we were related, but I dunno. You are pretty well known here in McKinley. I still have no idea why you didn't teach here. You'd get the job easily."

"Oh God Calvin, I've had enough of teenagers, thank you."

* * *

><p>"Hey Cal, who you talking to?" Alexis asked before drinking her milk, the phrase 'pretty well known' got her attention and urged her to ask.<p>

"Kurt," he said casually, causing the blonde to choke.

"What? You're calling him?" The girls went ballistic, causing the table they sat on to wobble. They jumped, looking at the boy in front of them, seriously, are they only friends with him because he's Kurt's brother?

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Cal! Are you having a party?" The deafening screams from the other side of the line caught him by surprise. He knew Calvin had his lunch period at this time, so loudness was expected, but those screams were just very shrill.<p>

"No, it's just my friends, they're crazy."

"Oh! Sounds fun! Bring them over this Saturday, I'd love to meet them." Soon enough, louder screams filled his phone, a smile present on his face as he hung up.

* * *

><p>After Kurt turned off his phone, he watched the kids intently. Why would Mr. Anderson ask about Kurt? He was the kid's teacher. He knew this would be wrong, but if the man was asking about him… No he shouldn't think these things, nothing good would come out of this, many boundaries would be broken and it would just be so wrong.<p>

The thoughts continued to build up in his mind. His class was soon called back inside. His thoughts soon stopped. He pushed the idea into the back of his mind, not wanting to dwell on it. Now, he was even more nervous about the meeting later on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yup I totally know the parent teacher relationship is something that might be frowned upon, but, there is something that will happen that will bring them uber close! Just wait! The arc is planned already and I can't wait to write it!<strong>

**Be Happy!**

**n_n**

_-JC_


	7. Meeting My 1dol

**AN hey Guys!**

**Not really a filler, but feels like it, cuz i really wanted to bring in Rachel**

**Speaking of Rachel... why was she sitting in between Blaine and Kurt while Rory sang? **

**That plus she slapped Blaine's butt... Meh... but at least next week is pure KLAINE! Wahoo!**

**I still don't own anything... **

* * *

><p>Kurt went to visit his old house that weekend, feeling a little bit terrible that he couldn't really do anything else for Mr. Anderson. He didn't mean to break that barrier but, it just felt right at the moment. He really had to stop giving into his emotions. From then on he regretted that he gave the man his phone number, but what happened already happened and nothing else could be done.<p>

As soon as he opened the door, the scene that welcomed him took him by surprise. He didn't expect this, nor did he really want it to happen. When he heard the shouts on the other line the day before, he knew Calvin's friends would be hyper and exciting, but not this much. A body lunged itself at Kurt and decided to dog pile on the tall brunette man, much to his disapproval. Kurt gave a loud screech as he toppled over to the open door, hanging onto the frame for dear life. Soon enough the girl calmed down, it was at that moment he realized that only one girl decided to attack him. He looked at Calvin with a raised eyebrow as he went up to the bathroom to fix himself up.

"Uh… Did I do something wrong?" Alexis asked as she sat on the couch.

"You tell me Ms. I-hug-every-new-person-I-see." Steven said from his seat.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, not everyone is touchy-feely like you."

Soon enough Kurt came back down with his hair perfectly done and in a change of clothes. He wore skinny jeans and a plain button down. "So Cal, I see you have some friends over?" At the sound of his voice, the two girls completely screamed. "Okay?... Where's ma and dad?" He asked, going over to the kitchen, realizing that Carole wasn't there. The two girls were giggled as they shook in their chairs. Kurt came back to the living room to see the spazzed out kids. "Uh, what's wrong with them?"

"Them? Don't worry, they're just…star struck." Calvin said as he switched the television channel.

"With me? Oh that's sweet! But how do you know me? It's not like I'm Rachel or anything." Rachel Hudson had been performing for a while, though not in New York as she always dreamed of. Much like Kurt, she was rejected by NYADA, so she settled for off-Broadway shows for near Lima. In Kurt's opinion, she had been doing well, especially with Finn supporting her all the way.

"We've seen videos of New Directions from the olden days! And your solo for the 2011 Nationals was absolutely amazing! We fell in love with you ever since!" Alex giggled as Kurt sat down beside them. He put his hand on the girl's knee, the girl couldn't help but giggle. After that, Kurt took out a piece of paper and signed his name, giving it to them. As soon as the paper touched their hands, both instantly fainted.

"I think I killed your friends Cal." Kurt said with a smile on his face. He felt good, mainly because never in a million years would he think that he would have fans, or any fans at all. But the world didn't really favor him that much, so seeing the actions of these two girls really brought him joy.

"Yeah."

"Are you guys staying for dinner?" He asked no one in particular, heading into the kitchen.

Calvin went up to his unconscious friends, shaking them around to wake them up. Both sat up, groaning as they did. "I had the most amazing dream." Alex said rubbing her head, looking around. "I just met Kurt Hummel and-" As soon as her eyes fell on Kurt in the kitchen she screamed once more. "Ah! It's Kurt!" She said, going up to Kurt her hands wide open, but was soon stopped by Kurt waving his finger, saying no.

"Honey, I think we've already past this, and the fangirling is greatly appreciated," He was absolutely serious, his eyebrows burrowed down greatly, his lip was somewhat curled and his breath heavy. "But absolutely no physical contact, that is my absolute rule also, you may only call me as 'Sir', 'Mr. Hummel', or 'Your Excellency'. Anything else, and you will deal will the consequences." The girl was completely stopped in her tracks, mouth open in nervousness and completely dumbfounded, but as soon as Kurt's arms were around her, she completely relaxed.

"Ah! You just hugged me!"

"Yes I did, now go over there and do stuff that you do." Kurt waved his hands shooing the girl away, but she didn't want to, she just stood there, eyes open wide and basically like a statue. Kurt gave an annoyed groan, turned the girl around and sat her down the couch. He pointed a finger at her and said: "Stay girl." As he walked away, he turned back, gave the girl an 'I'm watching you' gesture with his hand, then bounced off into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After Kurt finished making dinner, Carole and Burt arrived. The two elder adults were surprised at the amount of people in the room, they didn't really expect Calvin to bring his friends home that day. "Oh! You've got friends?" Carole said, putting her and Burt's coat into the hall closet.<p>

"Hihi!" Alexis said, pooping up from behind Carole.

"Oh My Sweet Jesus!" Carole screamed, putting a hand over her heart. "Hi sweetie!" she said, lightly putting a hand over the girl's shoulder. "Take it easy on us please, we're older!"

After the introductions, Burt sat firmly on the couch. "Hey, what's that smell?" Burt said, changing the channel to a browse what's on, much to the kid's disappointment. "Cal, did you cook?"

"Yeah right, as if that boy could cook, honestly dad, don't you know the smell of my cooking by now?" Kurt poked his head out the passageway, Carole immediately went over, hugging her step-son.

"Kurt honey, why didn't you say you were coming over? I would have cooked for you!"

"It's fine Carole, it was my pleasure cooking, besides, I thought dad here would miss my cooking… Apparently not." He glared at the older man, with his signature stare. It quickly dissipated as soon as he looked at the teens in the room. "Are you guys staying over? I cooked enough for everyone."

Alex immediately stood up, looking nervous as she answered her idol. "Oh no we couldn't, we wouldn't want to eat all your-"

"Oh be quiet, you're staying. Besides, Finn probably eats more then you three combined, so the household is used to the large amount of food we cook every night." And with that, the dinner table was filled once again. Burt and Carole reminisced the times when the table was filled up like this. Finn would just shove food in his mouth, not caring about what he looked like in front of his family, making Burt laugh while at the same time making Kurt shudder. Sometimes Rachel would be over, making faces at Finn, or talking to Kurt about some shows near Ohio and auditions.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, you really should audition for something." Rachel said, putting the fork down to her plate. Kurt knew he wanted to be back on stage again, but with his tutoring job, he couldn't just go away and prance around the stage like he used to. His job plus the stress of memorizing and performing at nights would really be wonderful, but not needed.<p>

"Sorry, Rach, I can't, there aren't really shows near. The closest one is an hour away by car, so no thanks. And my job…"

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at the dinner table, looking at the two girls and the two boys chattering with each other, and smiled to himself. He missed high school and all the gossip and all the worry of having classes. Remembering a certain Rachel Berry, he called upon his brother. "HeyCal, Rachel's show premieres tomorrow. Do you want to come?"<p>

"Wow really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have enough money. Want to go?"

"That would be amazing! We would love to go!"

"It's kind of short notice, do you think your parents would let you?"

* * *

><p>The drive didn't take much time, relatively anyways. The girls in the back seat were rambling about meeting Rachel and thinking how amazing her performance would be. Kurt didn't mind at all that their attention went to Rachel for once, all the hugging and charging were too much for one man to handle. He gave a small laugh, imagining what the girls would do to Rachel once they officially met.<p>

The performance went rather well. Kurt hadn't seen West Side Story on stage ever since his senior year and frankly he missed sitting in the house, watching the performers give their all onstage. Rachel being cast as Maria wasn't surprising at all, but the actor they cast for Tony was definitely better than Eric. No one really knew where Eric came from, he was just a random guy to Kurt, but he gave justice to the role of Tony, even though his dancing abilities were only slightly better than Finn's.

Kurt, Alexis, Calvin and Sam all went backstage, waiting for Rachel to show here pretty little face. The little blonde girl couldn't stop complimenting on Rachel's performance as they waited, constantly bombarding Calvin with exact details of the show. Sam merely stood there waiting with Kurt. "Hey, aren't you excited?" Kurt said, nudging the girl's shoulder.

"Oh!, I am! Sorry, just … nothing. I'm just being quiet."

"Oh, come on, girl! Be a little happier! Smile!"

"Kurt!" A familiar voice yelled from across the room through a slightly open door. Suddenly Rachel ran the length of the hallway to meet Kurt in a majestic hug, still in costume. "How've been? God! you've grown! Have you been working out? Ah! It's so good to see you again!"

"God Rachel! I can't breathe!" She let go of her grip to notice three younger people standing with them.

"Hello Calvin, ooh, who are you two?" She said heading over to what was left of the girls. "I'm Rachel, nice to meet you."

Everything in their mind was wiped. Never in their life would they think that the would meet The Rachel Berry, but here she was, standing in front of them. It was at this moment they were very thankful they made friends with Calvin. No words came out of their mouths, Rachel turned to Kurt with her eyebrow raised, silently asking him a question. "Oh, give them a minute, they're fine."

"Oh my God! You're Rachel Berry! I'm Samantha Vayne and I just love you!"

"Thank you!" Rachel said, giving the girl a hug. Kurt marveled at the girl's reaction, she attacked him, so why wouldn't she attack her?

"If it isn't too much too ask, can I have your autograph?" She dug through her purse looking for a pen and paper. As soon as she found them, she handed it to Rachel. Rachel smiled at her adoring fan. She did love being on stage but nothing compared to being adored by people for doing something you love. It was just a perk, but it was a nice one.

"They're so cute!" Rachel said, looking over at Alexis. "Hey Kurt, are you staying for a while? Cause we totally need to catch up! Wait for me in a few minutes ok? We'll go get coffee."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter, we'll see Kurt and Rachel over coffee<strong>

**Also Alice and Blaine will be back soon! n_n**

**Reviews would be awesome thanks! They really affect my writing be a lot! For the better!**

**-JC**


	8. No Problem

**AN Ok, so I apologize for the girls last chapter, they went a little overboard with meeting Rachel and all, but here's an early update for you guys. Hope you like this one. **

**And yeah, I promise Alexis will be less... annoying**

**Anywho, here's Rachel and Kurt**

**I don't own anything**

* * *

><p>"Seriously though, you should stop yelling every time you meet them. It's not like they're superstars or anything they're just people." By now, Kurt had dropped the trio off to a mall near the theatre. After much begging coming from Alexis to hang out with her two idols, it was finally decided that Kurt and Rachel hang out by themselves for the rest of the day.<p>

"Yeah, I know, it's just…"

"Be more like Sam, she's quiet and doesn't freak out, well most of the time. Now come on! Let's go shopping!"

* * *

><p>"So Kurt, you know what I've been up to, what about you?" Rachel and Kurt sat down on stools near the coffee shop window. Kurt merely stared at the coffee in his hands before looking up at Rachel with an indescribable look on his face. This was the reason he wanted to be here, only using the kids as cover up. He wanted to tell someone who would somewhat understood what he was going through, and Rachel was the closest one. The thing was, he was beginning to doubt himself. Should he really tell her? There were a lot of 'if's' but he had to tell somebody. "Kurt?" Rachel asked after what felt like two seconds, when actually, he'd been silent for three minutes. "Are you okay?"<p>

After getting out of his trance, he finally spoke. "Oh yeah, I'm fine… How are you and Finn?"

Rachel gave him an 'are you kidding me?' stare, noticing that Kurt changed the subject. "Really Kurt? What's the problem?"

Kurt sighed with defeat, finally telling the girl in front of him what was wrong. "Well, there's this guy-"

"Oh really? Kurt! That's so cute! Tell me what's he like? Ooh Do I know him? Is it James again? I knew he'd come back but-"

"Please Rachel shut up and let me talk. It's not James, nor will it ever be him, he was worse than David and that's saying something."

"Oh come on Kurt, he wasn't that bad, well maybe he was, but come on give him a chance! I mean really what did he ever-"

"Please Rachel! Be quiet!" Rachel sat on her stool stunned at Kurt's sudden outburst, she probably shouldn't have been but she gave Kurt the silence he wanted. After a few moments of waiting Kurt finally spoke again. "His name's Blaine, and he's straight, I think. But he, I don't know… Calvin said he asked about me and he took my number and I just don't know, I thought drama would be over after high school but apparently not." Rachel took a hold of Kurt's hand, rubbing circles over it.

"Listen, Kurt, don't make assumptions. If this guy likes you then it'll happen, if it does then great! But if not then-" Kurt looked down at his hand. He wished it was Blaine that rubbed it and not Rachel. _God! I just used his first name_ he thought to himself. Rachel noticed his reaction and just stopped talking. "You know what Kurt, let's not talk about that! How's your job! Finn told me you work at Staton now, Are the kids treating you okay?"

"Yeah, they're fine."

"Are any of them bratty like me?" Kurt smiled at the joke, Rachel felt good in her heart as he smiled, glad that she was able to raise his spirits after the conversation they just had. "Come on, tell me about your kids."

Kurt gave a big sigh, his face turned down again. "There's this one girl, Alice, she's cute and just plain old adorable, but the thing is…" Kurt paused for a second, contemplating if he should tell Rachel. "She's Blaine's daughter"

"Ok" Rachel said, nonchalantly drinking her coffee.

"Ok?" Kurt couldn't believe it, he just told Rachel what his problem was and she just- "Okay? That's your response?"

"Yeah, and honestly I don't see a problem about it."

"He's Alice's father. My student, Alice. His daughter." Kurt didn't know how he could emphasize it more, after repeating himself three or four times, he finally stopped to see Rachel with her eyebrow raised at him.

"Kurt, as long as it's not your student you're falling for I don't see a problem with it."

"Rachel!"

"Besides, so what if he's Alice's dad, it's not like he's unattainable right?"

"But, but, but"

"Kurt go for him, nothing's wrong, you both are adults who can make decisions for yourselves."

"But my job."

"As I said, teacher-student bad, no one cares if it's the parent. People date people! What if you met him under different circumstances, would it have made any difference?"

"No, but-"

"No more buts Kurt. Don't even say the word, unless if you're describing his."

"Rachel!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God! Sam! How many things did you buy?" Kurt asked after seeing the amount of bags the teens had in tow. Each probably had four in each hand. He hadn't seen this amount of bags being carried ever since he went to college! Even then he didn't carry this much in the course of one shopping trip.<p>

"Don't look at me! Only two of these are mine!" Alex said nudging her head over to the brunette. She merely nudged her head one more over to a Calvin with an apologetic smile.

"Oh dear God! Cal!" The boy gave his older brother an apologetic smile, once more, raising his shoulders. "With my credit card?"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

"Seriously Calvin, sometimes I just wish you weren't like me." Kurt groaned as they entered his car and went back home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yup thanks for the awesome reviews, they change how the story is going, so tell me what you like or don't like and it may come its way to my writing. There is a plot already planned but I'm welcome to changes<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed my shortest update ever, but I think this was more important than the previous one.**

**-JC**


	9. My Doll

**AN **

**Chapter nine!, yay! **

**The Andersons are back!**

**Enjoy, and anything related to any other people's work isn't mine. **

**Its rightfully theirs and I wouldn't even dare take credit**

**Anywho... enjoy! n_n**

**-JC**

* * *

><p>"Here we are." Blaine and Alice had just moved to a brand new home. He really should have moved long time ago since Julia started acting out but he didn't. He held on to the hope that his wife, well, ex-wife, would get a job to support him in at least paying for the bare necessities, but she hadn't. The divorce was finally over with and he had gotten full custody on Alice, considering he was the one with the job and that he was not an alcoholic. Julia wasn't too happy about the court's decision. She pointed out that Blaine would simply spoil the child, angrily shouting myriad nonsensical reasons to the judge. In the end, Blaine still won full custody.<p>

"Papa where's my room?" Alice asked, her small suitcase full of toys in tow. The apartment had already been set up with their furniture before they officially moved in, thanks to Blaine's friends, some had to be sold due to the downsizing, but it all worked out.

"There honey." Blaine pointed to one of the doors in the living room. Alice quickly ran towards it, dropping her bag. It was at that moment that Blaine noticed that her bag was open, and out of it poked that doll. That little brown haired pale faced beautifully made doll. He stared at it with gentle eyes. He didn't know how long, nor did he care, but as soon as Alice picked up her bag and pulled it into her room, Blaine finally noticed and he wasn't particularly happy about it.

Kurt is a man, a male, and so was he. He couldn't possibly be falling for his kid's teacher and his student's- well, Calvin technically wasn't his student. He was only directing his glee club. It was at that moment Blaine noticed something. He was making excuses to himself! Why would he justify that Calvin wasn't technically his student? He sat down on a chair in the dining room and covered his face. This couldn't be happening. Was he falling in love? His wife just left him three weeks ago and he'd just settled the divorce last week, how could this be happening? No, he wouldn't say it. He wouldn't say that he was falling in-

"Papa? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Alice." He stood up from the seat and knelt down to face his daughter. "Go play in your new room okay? Papa's gonna cook right now." The little girl pranced back into her room, but soon came back with two dolls.

"Papa look!" Blaine turned around, putting something in the microwave and holding a plate of rice in his left hand. He approached the girl in the middle of the living room. The girl held up two dolls, holding them by their legs, one in her right hand and one in her left. "This one is you and this one is Mr. Hummel!" Blaine looked at the two dolls, and he noticed both of them. Alice had dressed his doll persona in casual clothing that looked like his own. "Here papa!" Alice held the two dolls in front of Blaine, urging him to take it. With no place to put the plate of rice, he held the two dolls in his left hand. "You and Mr. Hummel are the best teachers ever!" Suddenly, the microwave exploded with a bang, he dropped the plate of rice and rushed over to the microwave. The tinfoil wrapped pizza for Alice was on flames! he opened the microwave and promptly took out the hot food, putting it on the counter.

Alice fled from the loud sparking that came from the appliance. He shouldn't have done that. He should have paid attention, but he couldn't. Too many distractions that he didn't notice that he forgot to unwrap the tinfoil. He rubbed his forehead, trying to soothe it. This was not the best way to welcome a new home. "Alice, do you want dinner?" The girl poked her head out of her room, nodding lightly with a slight grimace on her face. Blaine checked if the pizza was still fine. He opened the crisp tinfoil to see that it was still edible. Only the surface had burned with the aluminum, but overall it was fine. Carefully picking out the pieces of silver from it, he put it back in the microwave.

"Here you go." Blaine handed the girl her pizza, the girl seriously had a small palette. He also gave her back the dolls that he placed on the table after the explosion.

* * *

><p>He lied on his bed, thinking about how easy life was going to be right now. He didn't have to worry about Julia's constant complaining and drunkenness over the night, nor did he really want to care anymore. It was Julia's decision to leave, but he didn't really falter one bit. For some reason, it came easy. Also, his angel was with him. Little Alice.<p>

* * *

><p>The sound of his alarm never felt so soothing, probably because it never did, but now, it sounded heavenly. He instantly went over to Alice's room to see the girl sleeping peacefully. It broke his heart that he would have to ruin this little moment, but he had to. The little girl had school today and they were a little bit further from the schools they went to than before.<p>

"Alice honey, wake up." He said, slightly nudging the girl. "Alice, Alice. Wake up honey."

"Papa! It's you! Where's your ears?"

"They're right here honey." Blaine said, pointing at his ears.

"No! Those aren't your ears, your ears were long and white!"

"That was just a dream Alice, now come on, time for school."

* * *

><p>Blaine dropped off Alice at Staton, watching his little girl mingle with other girls her age as they stood in line, waiting for them to be let in the building. One by one the teachers came out of the door, urging their students to come in with them. It took a moment, but when he saw Alice and her classmates moving towards the door, his gaze pointed at it. There, standing by the door, waving his hand at the little kids was Kurt Hummel. He held the door with his hand, patting the little kids' heads as they went in. As soon as Alice went in, he felt his heart flutter. When all his kids were inside, Kurt glanced up, waved at Blaine and closed the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for readin! Talk to ya guys soon!<strong>

**n_n**


	10. Hello, Goodbye

**AN New Chapter! and GOSH! tons of hits! I'm soooo happy! Never thought this would be popular!**

**Oh and glad you guys like Calvin and Alice n_n**

**BTW, Alice didn't really come from Alice in Wonderland, originally. Alice was just the first name that popped into my head at the time, and it fit because Alice is such a cute name. Also the wake up scene wasn't really planned, but it worked too perfectly that I just had to do it! **

**I don't own anything ok? Got it?**

**-JC**

* * *

><p>The halls of McKinley looked as busy as ever. Calvin was about to head over to glee club when he felt something missing. Alexis' arm wasn't around his own like it had been during the last few days of school. He missed the crazy girl but he didn't really want to admit it. Sure she was insane, but he had been working on that, somehow someway, he would make her a little bit calmer. Before entering glee club, he saw another familiar face, but with a different look, apparently the taller brunette had changed her hair color.<p>

"Hey Sam! What up with the hair? Calvin said waving his hands around in the air near her face.

"Nothing. I thought I'd change it."

"It's cool, I like it. And red? Really? Is it like your dream to be a Weasley or something?" Sam muttered something under her breath, barely even able to be heard by anyone else. "Hey, where's blondie?"

"I dunno." Sam shrugged, holding her books close, turning on her heel and walking off.

"Wait!" He said, catching up with the girl. "She didn't say anything?"

"No."

"But we have drama club today, and she's my partner."

"Is she all you care about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing…Let's just get to class."

"Sam, something's wrong what is it?" He held onto the girls shoulder, wondering what was the matter, and what was different.

"Just please, don't." Why was she acting like this? he was only worried about her friend, and frankly she should be too. it was the first day that the blonde hadn't been there to go with them to glee club. Soon enough, he found himself taking his usual seat only to find out that neither of the Sam's were coming.

Mr. Anderson entered soon enough and started talking about sectionals. No one really cared except for this one kid who really wanted to win after their apparent loss the year before. New Directions hadn't been the same since their members started graduating, and with the seniors gone, no one else really cared, because they lost their most talented singer.

Throughout the course of the day, he hadn't seen the Sam. Figuring that Blondie was absent, he didn't really expect to find her anywhere. During lunch, he saw the brunette turned red head in the cafeteria line, only to be shoved away by the flurry of hungry teenagers. "Sam! Come on!" Calvin shouted over the loud chitchats of the students.

* * *

><p>"Kids don't forget to write down your homework!" Kurt said over the loud noises of zippers being closed, pencils being dropped, notebooks and books being stored and the basic chaos of his second graders. He made some last minute checks in for the stack of papers he was to bring home <em>God! Why'd I give myself so much work, Note to self, give kids less homework next week for some me time.<em> the children lined up near the door waiting for their teacher to lead the out to the school grounds.

Kurt opened the door, the kids slowly walking out one by one in a single file line. All the children followed suit and were calmer than usual. If the definition of calm was talking iver each other about random cartoons they were going to watch on nickelodeon later that day, then yes, the kids were totally calm. It had been a regular day: the kids turned in their homework right before lessons, and they were still the rambunctious bunch. Martin still continued to tease people about the silliest of things, and Alice was quite happier this time. Yes, everything was normal, well almost. There was this woman during recess that really caught his mind.

* * *

><p>"Hello, may I help you?" A woman said to Kurt as he approached the bench he sat on everyday during recess. The bench offered the best point of view to look over the whole playground, so naturally, to watch over the kids, he would sit there.<p>

"Oh, uh." Kurt didn't want to assume possession on the bench, it being school property and all. Besides, it wasn't like his name was printed on it. I'll just go sit somewhere else."

"It's no problem, come here sit!" The woman moved over, making space for Kurt, occupying one end of the seat. Kurt thanked the woman for her kind gesture and sat down. "So who are you?" the woman asked almost protectively, putting the book she had been reading on her lap.

"I'm the teacher, Kurt Hummel, nice to meet you." He extended his hand, the woman graciously taking it.

"Really?" She extended the word, much like one of those villains from a fairy tale movie, but Kurt barely gave it a thought, going back to watching his kids from afar as she returned to her book.

* * *

><p>When they reached the door, it was as much like any other day. A flurry of, mummy's and daddy's and mama's and papa's and other family members filled his ears. Like usual, he looked for a certain curly haired man in the cluster of people, but he couldn't. Blaine was nowhere to be found. Instead, the person Alice acknowledged to be her parent was the same woman from before. He smiled as Alice hugged the woman, thinking it was probably her mother. The little girl let go of her grasp on her mother and took a small rectangular shape from her. Soon enough, the little girl pranced towards Kurt. "Here you go Mr. Hummel Mama wanted to give this to you!" The girl handed him a book, a book that Kurt noticed the woman read. He looked at the paperback to see that it was "Separate Lives" by Allison Deserter. It was a book that he hadn't read before, and to see the woman's smiling face as they left, he couldn't refuse. He held up the book and waved it around, mouthing a "thank you" as the mother and daughter left.<p>

Kurt went back to his room, shoving the book and a bunch of quizzes he needed to grade. The room was quite a mess, so before leaving, he decided to tidy up a bit, pushing the chairs in and throwing away the little pieces of trash on the floor _Another note to self, tell kids to clean up after themselves sometime._ Once satisfied, he looked around the room, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything, then closed the door. Kurt exited through the back door, where the teacher's parking lot was located.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the school, one man waited for a certain pale skinned teacher to exit the building with his daughter. HE cursed himself for being late, but traffic was pretty terrible that day. Minutes passed, but no one came. Student after student and parent after parent passed by him, and still no Kurt. He was starting to get worried, what if Alice already had been out? He couldn't even bear the thought. A man passed by with his son and daughter in tow. Blaine noticed who the boy was, it was one of Alice's classmates. He ran towards them. "Hi uh, was his class already let out?" <em>Well that was a stupid question, of course they would be let out, or else the kid wouldn't be here! <em>

"Yeah," the man said, holding on to his children with a tighter grip, "his class was let out a couple of minutes ago, we had to stay to wait for his sister."

"Mind if I talk to him for a second?" The man nodded with some hesitation, Blaine quickly took the opportunity and asked quickly. "Hi! You're in Mr. Hummel's class right?" The boy nodded. "You know Alice?" The boy nodded once more. "Well, I am Alice's daddy, do you know where she is?" The boy nodded once again. Blaine's eyes suddenly felt somewhat of a relief.

"She's with her mommy."

* * *

><p>Kurt got into his car and turned on the radio, pushing in a CD. The melody of "On my Own" fill his car.<p>

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to_

_without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to _

Kurt thought ofBlaine, and how happy he might be with his family, Then again the man did say he was getting a divorce, but at least he hadAliceto look forward to, even though, from what Kurt experienced earlier that day, he didn't have sole custody of the girl. He didn't really want to, but the thought of how the man smiled when he picked up his daughter made Kurt's heart flutter.

"Alice?"Blaine ran the perimeter of the school, looking everywhere for his ex-wife and his daughter

Kurt turned on his ignition and drove home. Thinking about howBlainewould spend time withAlice, just sitting there on a couch watching a movie. The scene looked lovely, and he wanted to be onBlaine's other side.

_And now the night is near_

_Now I can make believe he's here_

_Sometimes I walk alone at night_

The darkness soon took over, Blaine still near school grounds looking for one certain little girl. "Alice?"

_When everybody else is sleeping_

_I think of him and then I'm happy_

_With the company I'm keeping_

_The city goes to bed_

_And I can live inside my head_

Kurt plopped onto his couch, not really thinking of anything in the moment. Taking out any thoughts ofBlaine. "It'll never work," he said to himself.

_On my own_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_All alone_

_I walk with him till morning_

_Without him_

_I feel his arms around me_

_And when I lose my way I close my eyes_

_And he has found me_

Kurt's eyes closed, his thoughts filled with nothingness.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

Blainetrudged to his car and drove, calling the police in the process. He thought of places where they could be, and drove. His daughter was everything to him, and no way was he going to let anything ever happen to her.

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever _

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_Still I say, there's a way for us_

Kurt couldn't help it, his dreams still thought ofBlaine. Tears welled up in his eyes for a love that could never be.

_I love him_

_But when the night is over_

_He is gone_

_The river's just a river_

_Without him_

_The world around me changes_

_The trees are bare and everywhere_

_The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him_

_But every day I'm learning_

_All my life_

_I've only been pretending_

_Without me_

_His world would go on turning_

_A world that's full of happiness_

_That I have never known_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_I love him_

_But only on my own_

* * *

><p><strong>AN No! Julia! WHY?<strong>

**Song used is from Les Miserables - "On My Own"**

**Review please! thanks n_n**


	11. Mother Knows Best

**AN: Julia! That's all I have to say. Ooh! and Blaine too!**

**CalKurt will return next chapter. Hope you like it! n_n**

**-JC**

* * *

><p>Today was the day. Julia would be going to court to get custody of Alice, and she couldn't be more excited. She jumped up for joy as soon as she woke up. The book on her chest fell as soon as she stood. Noticing the sound it made as it hit the floor, she picked it up and put it on her "couch-side" table. "Hi Jessie!" Julia shouted as soon as she entered the kitchen.<p>

"Whoa! Someone's chirpy today!"

"Yup!" She jumped around the kitchen hurting herself as she bumped into a chair. "Fucking chair!" She shouted, pushing it away.

A doorbell sounded from the living room, she went back to her happy state as she took something from the refrigerator. Julia returned Jessie's living room with a bottle of wine in her hand. She was ready to do this and she was going to fight for her daughter. Blaine was in the wrong, children need to be disciplined at an early age, because without discipline, they would turn out to be criminals and terrorists and deviants. They need to know that people out there are people out there that they need to respect and if they do not, they will live a horrible, unhappy life.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ellie said, sitting up from the horribly made couch. "We don't really have any argument here, I seriously do not know how we're going to win thi-"

"Ellie," Julia took the woman's hand in her own. "This is for the good of Alice, okay? And if we have to take it to family court then we will!" She offered to give the woman with a glass of wine, but Ellie refused.

"And how do you suppose we win? Blaine has a job, he doesn't have a drinking problem and he isn't ment-"

"Ellie! Shut the fuck up okay!" Julia stood up, throwing the glass in her hand at the couch, aiming for Ellie, her face filled with lines that shouldn't even be there. As if by quick recovery, Julia sat back down and put her arm on Ellie's thigh, her smile beaming. "Now just to your job okay?" She giggled as she stood up and walked out the living room.

* * *

><p>"Fucking woman!" Julia entered the house, huffing as she passed by the living room and into the kitchen, taking yet another bottle from the door storage. "How dare she degrade me like that?" Ellie's words were still fresh from her ear.<p>

_"She does not have a job and she is an alcoholic, as a citizen of Ohio, I advise that Mr. Blaine Anderson be given custody of the child."_

"That bitch fucking turned on me!" she opened the bottle, smashing the slender neck onto the kitchen counter, "I won't lose this! No I won't." She said to herself, passing Jessie on her way out of the house, taking her purse, Jessie's keys and everything else that belonged to her.

* * *

><p>Planning on taking her child would take a lot of thinking, and for that to happen, she would have to be calm. Reading always calmed her, as a child she loved to read. Books always gave her the craziest ideas, and they took her to magical places, making her happy as can be. Every fact she had to go through into detail, every single aspect had to be taken into account. She may be crazy, but she knows this plan would work.<p>

With one last turn of the page, she finished her book. She looked up at the merry faces of the children playing in the playground and saw Alice sitting on grass talking to a couple of girls her age. She smiled to herself. Soon enough, the teacher and his class was soon called in, Julia stood up and got everything ready.

As soon as she saw the little girl, she gave herself a smile. Alice quickly hugged her mother, lathering herself on her mother's jeans. "Mama, do you still love me?" She said, looking up at Julia.

"Of course!" The woman said, patting her child on the head. "Is he your teacher?" She pointed at the man she talked to during recess.

"U-huh! He's my favorite!"

"Is he now! Well, give him this, I'm sure he'll love it." She handed over one of the books she read over the past couple of days, "Separate Lives". It was a good read, so she was sure her kid's favorite teacher would gladly take it.

"Ok!"

Once the Alice returned, her smiling face still present, Julia's plan had gone into action.

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Blaine pounded on the door of someone's house. "Where the fuck is she?" Blaine kept hitting the door with force that could probably make the house shake. "Jessie! open the fucking door!" Julia had nowhere else to go but her sister's place, not that he knew of anyway. And if she went to another place, Jessie would surely know. "Jessie!" The door opened revealing a slightly ruffled woman. Her hair was perfectly made and her eyes still tired, probably from drinking the whole day. Blaine charged in, pushing the smaller woman out of the way. "Julia!" Blaine looked all over the small worn out house. He opened all the doors, searching for any signs of his child or his ex-wife. "Alice?" After his failing attempts at looking for any signs of life inside the house, he charged for the living room, where a slightly awake Jessie was sitting down. "Where are they?"<p>

"Who?" Jessie rubbed her forehead, her voice still a little bit groggy.

"You know I'm talking about! Your crazy sister!"

"Julia? She hasn't been here in a week." Blaine was still fuming, because now he had no idea where they could have gone. "She left right after she met with her attorney. And…" She groaned, rubbing her head trying to ease the pain.

"And what?" Blaine grabbed her by the collar, he was growing impatient at the incompetent woman.

"I don't know! She just left!" Blaine threw her back on to the couch, and left without saying a word. Tears welled up in his eyes, not knowing what to do. He kicked a nearby trash can before entering his car. He backed away from the parking space and drove away. Blaine did nothing but drive for the last few hours that night, hoping that somehow, he'd see Alice's angelic face somewhere in the streets.

"Alice, where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Thank you for all the reviews you have given me! Yay! and I dunno you guys just make me soooo happy! n_n<strong>

**This was just a random story idea and i didn't really think peeps would get into it.**

**I do apologize though, my mind is somewhat convoluted, so you might see that in my writing. I think you guys already have. **

**Anywho... Talk to you later!**

**-JC**


	12. Missing

**AN: Sunday update!**

**This wasn't really planned, but it just happened I guess**

**and **:omgomgomg: **34 reviews! thanks you guys you are awesome!**

**and thank you for the favourites and alerts. I was kinda losing hope but you guys made me feel better.**

**I'm sooo happi today! Ah! cuz I found out that there's a remake of one of my fave anime evur! yay! If ur into dragonball or anything of the like then I suggest watching Hunter X Hunter. Yeah I'm a guy but my name gives that away tight? Anyways enough of my rambling here ya go!**

**Enjoy you guys! n_n**

**-JC**

* * *

><p>Samantha went up to Calvin's locker, feeling bad for herself and what she has done the day before. She didn't want to ignore him the rest of the day, but somehow she just did. As soon as she came up to him, she held the books in her hand tightly as she said "Hi"<p>

"Oh God! Are you okay?" Calvin instantly hugged Sam, holding her tightly, making the girl drop her books in surprise. Both knelt down to the ground cleaning up the mess of papers that sprawled all over the floor. "Here ya go." Calvin said, handing her a notebook and some papers. "Hey, you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday." She looked down, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Hey, no worries. Come on, let's go to glee." Calvin said, pushing the girl through the hallway, over to the choir room.

"Calvin!" David whistled gaining the boy's attention. "Where's blondie? Haha! Scared her off?"

"Shut up David!"

"Alex is absent again?" Sam asked herself, but it was loud enough for Calvin to hear. "She's never been absent for two days before, and she still hasn't called or texted."

"Sam, you okay?" Calvin looked over to see that the girl's face dropped even lower. He felt he had to do something, but what? Would hugging her be okay? They were best friends after all. Glee club had been quite stressful that day. Mr. Anderson didn't show up at all so the principal himself came in as the substitute. None of the students worked with Mr. Schuester yet, so it was a dramatic change of environment.

Calvin decided to hang around with Sam that day, trying to make her feel better about her best friend. It was the first time he saw Sam without her so called twin, and frankly, she acted very differently. usually, she would be all loud and laughing with Alex around, but without the blonde, Sam was quiet, very quiet. She didn't really talk the whole day, and their conversations were spent with mostly Calvin talking. With eighth period over, Calvin went over to Sam's locker, finding her putting some books inside. "Feeling better?" Calvin said, leaning over the locker beside her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Have you heard from her?"

"No." She closed her locker door, feeling that she had what she needed to take home.

"Did you call her?"

"Yes"

"And?"

"Voicemail, her phone's either off or dead, that's never happened before. You don't think…." Sam didn't want to think the worst, but right now it was the most probable reason, though it killed her to think it.

"Do you know where she lives"

"Yeah, but she doesn't really allow anyone inside."

"Well, now, that's about to change."

Alex's house was…different to say the least. It wasn't ordinary that was for sure, because she lived in a hut. It wasn't really a hut, but her house was small, very small. Calvin knocked on the door four times. When there was no answer, he knocked again. He looked at Sam for a sign, something to calm him down, because right now, he was terrified. When the door opened, he saw a taller elderly looking woman with her hand on the doorknob. "Hi Mrs. Vayne, is Sam home?"

"No, she's with her aunt for a couple of days. I thought she told you," She directed her attention to the teenage girl at her doorstep. The girl merely shook her head sideways to further confirm that her best friend didn't tell anyone. "Well, she did leave. Her aunt isn't really feeling well and asked Alexis to go and take care of her."

"Thank you," Calvin said before turning on his heel and walking. "See? nothing to worry about! She's just taking care of a sick aunt!"

"But still, why won't she answer her phone?"

"It's probably not charged or something, I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

><p>Blaine sat alone in his apartment, everything reminding him of his little girl. He knew Julia was a little bit unstable, but why would she even do this! After sulking for most of the morning, and the majority of the afternoon, he finally decided to call the police once more, thinking that his first call wasn't that much of an emergency for them. He walked into Alice's empty room. Looking around made the room him feel terrible. Tears fell from his eyes, remembering the time they played house with her dolls. He was given the important duty of caring for dinner, as she played with her 'baby brothers and sisters'. The smile on her face was gigantic. Blaine's heart fluttered at the memory, but also fell after realizing what a terrible parent he was. He should have been earlier. He should have caught Julia in the act, but he wasn't. He turned on his heel and walked out the room. He had to leave this place, no way was he going to be able to stay in this apartment.<p>

Without giving it another thought, he went to school, but not any school, he went to the school his daughter went to, Staton. He looked at his wrist watch, class was going to end soon.

The excited faces of the children brought tears to his eyes. He looked at them with pure love as if they were his own. Near the door, he saw a man waving his hand high up in the air, trying to catch his attention. Slowly, he walked over to him. "Hi." Blaine said, faltering a little bit.

"Hello Mr. Anderson," Kurt offered his hand, which Blaine took in his own. "I didn't expect to see you here. Let's go to the classroom." Soon enough, the two men walked inside the halls of Staton, much like before, but without that little bundle of energy Blaine missed. They entered Alice's classroom. It was different from the last time, a few more posters had been added and the chairs were moved. "Alice didn't miss a lot today, but here's the home-" Blaine couldn't handle it anymore, he saw his little girl's artwork on the walls, it pictured him with her in the park having a picnic, and the memory just sent him crying into the other man's arms. "Mr. Anderson, is everything okay?"

Blaine couldn't get anything through his incredulous sobbing. If he tried to open his mouth, air just came in, preventing any form of speech. But as soon as the teacher held him tighter in his arms, he finally said "A-A-Alice."

Kurt's hands held the man tighter. What could be possibly wrong that a grown man would suddenly be in tears, much less in his arms. When Blaine said the name of his daughter with extreme difficulty, it hit Kurt. Something must have happened to the little girl. He wanted to ask so badly, since he grew to love his kids as time passed by, but he couldn't, not at the sate the man was in, but he knew the father shouldn't be alone at a time of crisis. "I have to get my stuff ready in a couple of minutes, after that, let's go get coffee." The man before him slightly nodded, letting go of the closeness they shared in the classroom.

Blaine was quiet throughout the drive, and it was killing Kurt. The man stared at the glove compartment throughout the four minutes, his eyes not moving a single millimeter. Once the car stopped, they both took their seatbelts of. Kurt hurried to the passenger side door to help Blaine out. They entered the coffee house, named the Lima Bean. Kurt remembered hanging out in this same coffee shop years ago, but there was a time for reminiscing, he had to know what was happening to Alice.

After getting their beverages, they sat on stools near the window. Kurt took a sip of his nonfat mocha, staring slightly at Blaine as he too sipped his own cup. "Alice was kidnapped." Kurt's eyes grew at that moment. He choked on the coffee trying to form coherent words. "What's worse, Julia took her from me."

"Who's Julia?" Kurt asked.

"My ex-wife." Kurt's heart stopped. It was her, the woman he talked to during recess, the woman who took Alice home the day before. He saw the crime happen in front of him and he didn't do anything. "Kurt?" Blaine asked. The man in front of him was completely frozen in place.

"I let it happen."

"Huh?"

"I let it happen." Kurt repeated. "I let her get kidnapped." Blaine wondered a little bit about what Kurt was talking about, but soon enough he got the answer. "I let her take Alice right in front of my eyes." Kurt's eyes were tearing up. "I let this happen." Blaine took hold of Kurt's hands, which were holding on to his coffee cup.

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know."

"It's just too much to take in I guess."

They headed out to Kurt's car after finishing their coffee. Blaine was still somewhat silent after the whole conversation, but Kurt understood. If Calvin or any part of his family were gone in an instant, he would handle it most exactly like Blaine would. "So, uh, want me to drop you off at your house?"

"I can't." Blaine whispered to himself, not really wanting Kurt to hear it. "Too many memories."

Kurt didn't want to ask any more questions. Instead, he just drove home, not really knowing where else to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Blaine's emotions is like a convoluted blob right now<strong>

**Thank you for reading!**

**-JC**


	13. Hit and Miss

**AN Ok please don't hate me! T_T**

**Thank you for everything guys!**

_-JC_

* * *

><p>Kurt invited Blaine over to the living room, asking him to take a seat as he went to the kitchen to give the man a glass of water. He took a clean glass from the stack of clean dishes next to the sink. He didn't really know why he decided to take out so many dinnerware at once, mainly because at most, only Calvin ever came over, and that was once about two weeks ago.<p>

* * *

><p>He opened the door to see Calvin with a small grimace on his face. "Hey Cal, what's wrong?" Kurt immediately sensed that there was something amiss, Calvin was amazingly happy, especially since he let that whole shopping trip extravaganza Calvin had that weekend. Calvin entered, muttering something under his breath, sitting down on the small couch situated in Kurt's living room.<p>

"Uh, something happened." Cal twirled his fingers, sort of massaging his hands with each other. "Alex has been acting weird."

"Wait, which one, the blonde or the brunette, I get confused with them sometimes."

"The blonde…"

"Ok, so what's wrong? Why so glum?"

"Well, she's been acting weirdly ever since she met Rachel, but you know how she is right? She's always jumping around and being hyperactive, but now…"

"Do you like her?" Calvin's eyes grew at his brother's accusation, though it wasn't really an accusation, but it kind of felt like it.

"No, We're just friends, but, I just can't help but be worried."

* * *

><p>A knock on his door knocked his thoughts out of the way. Kurt drank the water he prepared for himself and dropped the glass for Blaine off on the table. Once it was open, he saw two people. "Hello Mr. Hummel I am Detective Carson and this is my partner, Detective Cooper, we would like to ask you a couple of questions please."<p>

"Oh, ok, please come in." he urged the two people to enter. As soon as they entered, they somewhat paused.

"Mr. Anderson?" The woman, Detective Cooper, said. "You said you didn't know where he lived."

"I didn't, he just brought me here."

"And what is your connection with Mr. Anderson?" Detective Carson said, turning to see Kurt close the door.

"Nothing, aside from me teaching Alice, nothing else." Kurt wished that he could answer more than that, but this wasn't the moment for dreaming what couldn't happen. Blaine only did what he did back in Staton because he needed someone. It just happened that he was there. But right now, Alice was first concern. "He didn't want to go home, so… I took him here."

"Ah I see, well lets not waste any more time, Mr. Hummel if you please." Detective Carson said, offering the man a seat.

"Do you know this woman?" The woman, Officer Cooper said, handing him a small picture of a brunette. She was a beautiful woman, about his age. He tried to recall where he'd seen the woman before, it was at that moment that he remembered.

"Yes, as I told Blaine, she picked up Alice." He took a sip of water and looked at the man beside him. He was looking down at the floor, arms crossed and looking depressed. Kurt felt terrible, as he continued to speak. "She didn't really say anything, other than give me this one book." Kurt stood up leaving the three people in his leaving room. Soon, he came back, with the book that Alice gave him the day before and handed it to the woman.

"Separate Lives?" Detective Cooper has heard of this book before, but she couldn't be sure how this book would connect to Julia Alinory, but still, it was something close to a lead, considering they still had basically nothing to help solve this case.

"Yes, I haven't had the chance to read it, but Alice gave it to me yesterday."

"Anything else? Something Alice or Julia said?"

"Nothing, sorry."

"Well, we'll leave with this then, thank you for your time."

"Did you go to Jessie's yet?" Blaine asked, looking up at the two officers.

"Yes, we were able to gather a few leads, but we're still not sure. Also the fact that she has no credit cards will make tracking her difficult. We'll come by if we have any more leads. Thank you Mr. Hummel." Detective Carson and Cooper headed out the door, Kurt guiding them along the way.

* * *

><p>Blaine refused to eat anything Kurt served him. Kurt left him a small dish of lasagna in the microwave but he just left it there. He didn't want to leave Blaine, but he had to go to work. He opted to take public transportation just so he can drive Blaine's car home.<p>

"Mr. Hummel are you okay?" Aaron asked, panting. Usually, Mr. Hummel would be eating during recess, but today he wasn't. His mommy always said that eating is important so he decided to give Mr. Hummel something he left for himself. "Here you go," Aaron said, giving his teacher the other half of his sandwich., "Mommy always said that skipping meals is bad."

"Thank you Aaron, but its yours." Aaron tilted his head, giving his teacher a puppy dog face, which seemed to work, because he slowly noticed that his hand was reaching for the food item. When he finally took it, Aaron smiled and pranced off to play with his friends. It was nice to finally have something close to a smile on his face, but he really shouldn't bring personal troubles to work. No, he should pick himself up and fight through this.

When the day finally ended, he trudged into Blaine's car and drove home.

* * *

><p>"Mama I'm hungry." Alice was looking out the window of Jessie's car. She just saw a small restaurant with a big hotdog mascot planted on the roof, causing her stomach to grumble. She didn't know where they were going, but she hoped it was somewhere fun. Her mama said that they were going for a field trip for a while, so she thought it was a zoo or a carnival. Alice always loved zoos. She liked seeing the big elephants and monkeys, even though they smelled stinky. She liked animals so much and she was hoping to have her papa buy her a doggie or a kitty someday. "Mama?"<p>

"Be quiet Alice okay? We're gonna eat later."

"Soon mama?" She missed her papa's cooking, even though he cooked the same thing everyday, they were her favorite. She missed the scrambled eggs and fried chicken and her papa's special red steak. It was weird but she liked it because it was sweet.

"Yes! Now be quiet! I'm trying to drive!" Julia turned to her daughter, yelling as she tried to focus driving. She was proud of what she did, by now Alice sat at the very edge of her seat, trembling at her stature. This was what Blaine was missing, control.

"But mama I-"

"Be quiet!" Julia raised her arm and quickly moved it down to the little girl's leg, causing the little girl to cry. "Shut up! If you're not quiet by the count of three, I swear. One!"

Alice tried to cease her sobbing, but her big intakes of air was too hard to control. "Two!" Just the thought of her Mama hitting her again brought fear into her mind, causing her sobs to get stronger.

"Ma-Ma, pl-please!" Alice tried to get away but she couldn't there was nowhere to run.

"THREE!" Alice screamed. A big explosion soon followed, her seatbelt tightening around her body in an instant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN AAH! This came out of nowhere I know! My head is a big ball of wibbly wobbly stuff so things will happen!<strong>

**Thanks guys! Hope you guys see this till the end!**

**-JC**


	14. Alice

**AN Who else saw that Klaine preview? I seriously died!**

**Glee day is tomorrow! I can't wait, but in the meanwhile... Here's another chapter!**

**Glad you guys are loving this fic, Be patient with me though. BTW more OC's are coming in this chap. and more of Alice! and some other stuff... **

**Thanks you guys!**

**-JC**

**Disclaimer: Neither Glee nor the song used in this chapter are mine. **

* * *

><p>"Mr. Anderson isn't here again? How are we going to win sectionals if he doesn't even bother to show up?" Rayver said as he went in the glee club choir room. Mr. Anderson was absent during the last glee club meeting as well, in fact he had been absent the whole week! No one knew why but Mr. Schuester directing them was pretty weird and no one really liked the principal when he's the one dancing in front of them. His ideas were so thirty years ago, much worse than Mr. Anderson's ten years ago and Disney style.<p>

"Calm down Ray, he'll be here." Calvin replied, sitting down on his small chair at the back, setting down his backpack.

"What's the point, we lose every year anyway." In the corner of the room, Veronica sulked, much like always, she was their best singer, but sometimes her head wasn't always in the game, rather they were always inside stormy clouds.

"What are you even doing here Ver? It's not like you sing anyway." Veronica gave David a glare, a strong glare much like what killers in horror movies use. "Yeah, yeah, keep looking Ver, it's not like you'll do anything."

Soon enough, the door opened, and Mr. Anderson trudged in with big bags and a terrible look under his eyes. On the white board he wrote "sectionals" in big bold letters. "Song choices! go!" He said in a whisper, almost registering monotonic. He really wasn't up to the task for his job right now. There has been no leads and he was getting worried. Julia didn't always take care of Alice very well. She mainly ignored the girl, and when she threw her fits, Blaine was always the one to take them. And with Alice alone with Julia, he shuddered to think at what might happen.

"Mr. A!" Jenny raised her hand up high, asking for permission to speak. When Blaine pointed at her, she smiled and promptly stood up, lining up her glasses. "According to my research, two of the judges this year are part of the 90's generation, much like Mr. Anderson. If we were to sing a song from that era, my calculations say that we will have a 84.25% chance of success. Adding a Disney song to our set list will bring that percentage up to a 91.64% and-"

"Shut up Jenny!" David yelled from across the room. "No one wants to hear all your math mumbo jumbo." The room went silent. Jenny sat down with a frown on her face, Ian rubbing her back as a sign of comfort.

"On that note, any suggestions?" Blaine muttered under his breath, tired from his night of thinking.

"Mr. A. are you sure you're all right?" Calvin said, His brother had been acting differently too. Kurt hasn't been calling throughout the week, not to Finn, or Rachel or him, not even to their parents. Kurt had basically been out of the family loop, needless to say, it was time for another visit.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." Veronica, the girl clad in black and red colors, stood up after minutes of listening to people worry about things she practically didn't care about. She crossed over next to Mr. Anderson and promptly began singing a capella.

Hold on to me, love  
>You know I can't stay long<br>All I wanted to say was  
>I love you and I'm not afraid, oh<p>

Can you hear me?  
>Can you feel me in your arms?<p>

The band soon followed, playing the drums and the guitar, matching the song the girl was singing.

Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight<p>

Alice didn't know what was happening to her. She felt pain in her thigh and she saw nothing but darkness. Wait… it's not black! It's white! She groaned as she opened her eyes. There were people around her, all wearing white clothes. She thought they looked silly, because once her papa dressed like it once. She tried to copy him but all she could do was wrap a blanket around herself and walk around in it. Her papa said that the blanket made her look like a kid with a silly ghost costume, maybe it was just a silly little costume! And she might be a ghost for this Halloween too!

I'll miss the winter  
>A world of fragile things<br>Look for me in the white forest  
>Hiding in a hollow tree<br>(Come and find me)

The people were yelling weird things all around. Alice didn't know what they were talking about but it sounded funny. All those weird words. It made her think of that one time Mr. Hummel talked to her. She didn't know what her teacher was talking about at that time too! Being friends with your teacher is always nice, because teachers are like you mama and papa at school! So it's always nice to listen to them, even though you don't know what they're talking about sometimes.

I know you hear me  
>I can taste it in your tears<p>

Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight<p>

"Fuck!" Alice heard her mama from somewhere. She knew that voice, especially since her mama always liked saying bad words. Her papa didn't like that about mama, and Alice didn't want her papa not to like her so she didn't like that her mama said those words too. Mama wasn't always like this. Sure mama was angry sometimes, but she loved Alice and her papa, but something changed her. Alice didn't know what it was, nor did she want to. Even though her mama was like this she still loved her, no matter what.

Closing your eyes to disappear  
>You pray your dreams will leave you here<br>But still you wake and know the truth  
>No one's there<p>

Say goodnight  
>Don't be afraid<br>Calling me, calling me  
>As you fade to black<p>

Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight<p>

Holding my last breath  
>Safe inside myself<br>Are all my thoughts of you  
>Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight<br>Holding my last breath

The whole glee club was quiet, but as soon as Veronica sat down, the whole room roared. They still marvelled at how amazing the girl's voice was. Even though the girl's personality was more than anyone could handle, the emotion behind her singing was simply phenominal. Veronica sent a glare by David, causing the boy to flinch a little bit. Proud of what she had done, the girl rolled her eyes with a smile and picked up her black shoulder bag. She stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Song used is "My Last Breath" by Evanescence<strong>

**Thanks you guys again and I definitely am a Doctor Who fan n_n**

**My fave doctor is 9 with 4 closely behind. 10 is right after then 11. then 5 n_n**

**-JC**


	15. Eating Pasta

"So, uh Evanescence and Veronica sure match huh?" Calvin said right after said girl left the room. A few people agreed with tiny nods, but none more so than Sam.

"Should we do something up her alley? It's only fair to give her a solo."

"And since Evanescence started gaining popularity since the late 90's, a song by them would be the perfect choice." Jenny said matter-of-factly. Many agreed to her statement but some were still hesitant to the choice.

Glee club ended with people tossing out a couple of ideas for sectionals. They still haven't made a precise decision on what they were going to perform, but they had certain songs that were ready to be narrowed down. Blaine turned his phone off, not really wanting to break the school's rules by having it on. There were some students that recently brought this up. "If students can't use phones, teachers shouldn't too."

* * *

><p>Blaine entered the teacher's lounge with his bag of food in hand. He had been staying with Kurt all week and the man certainly made him feel at home throughout this terrible time in his life. Kurt just managed to calm him down when he needed it, and he knew that somehow someway, Kurt also cared for Alice. About a day ago, they got a call from Detective Cooper, saying that they had somewhat of a lead following Julia's whereabouts, frankly, Blaine didn't care about Julia at all. He used to feel sorry for the woman considering the state she was in but now, no act of surreal kindness would ever return any if at all respect he had for her. He was willing to allow her visitations, in fact he did, but since she went and kidnapped his baby girl, no more.<p>

Apparently the book Kurt had told a story of a broken family and how fate was trying to bring them back together. With the paper that was left behind inside it, they got at idea about where Julia might be taking Alice, but since it was highly unreliable, the detectives wouldn't go. It would be a waste of resources since they would have to travel further down state, all the way to the tip of Ohio. So they decided to call the local police and have them do the job, in case Julia did go there.

After getting the call, Blaine sat in Kurt's couch, unable to move. It was Wednesday and Kurt wasn't in a great mood that day, but he threw it away for Blaine. He prepared him some soup and a glass of ice tea. Kurt sat next to Blaine throughout the rest of that day comforting him. Blaine fell asleep sometime during the rubbing on Kurt's shoulder, humming Alice's favorite Disney song, the extended version of Lea Salonga's _Reflection_.

Karen waved at him as he entered the teacher's lounge. He managed to surface a suppressed smile, but Karen was too smart for that. She immediately saw through the ruse and her smile turned into a frown as well. "Hey, what's wrong?" Karen asked as Blaine sat across her.

"Nothing," Blaine replied, instantly being slapped lightly by Karen. "hey!" Blaine said out loud. It wasn't painful, but the gesture was.

"Don't you hey me." She said matter-of-factly, looking through Blaine's bag for the usual thing Blaine brought her, a small cup of pudding. "Hey! Where's my pudding?" she asked, after rummaging through Blaine's bag. "And whoa! what do we have here?" She said, pulling out a Tupperware filled with chicken fettuccini alfredo. "Since when are you so fancy?"

Blaine stammered at the question, saying "I" multiple times but never getting the answer out. He didn't want to say that he was with Kurt for a while, but what else could he say? "I learned how to cook?"

Karen gave an 'are you kidding me?' look. Her eyebrow raised and her head tilted at the unlikeliness of Blaine's response. "Seriously Blaine? Do you expect me to believe that?" The man looked away, knowing that his lie was terribly insufficient. "Fried Chicken, I believe, egg dishes I believe, microwaveables yes, but you can not cook anything like this… Ever." She said looking intently at the tupperware on eye level. "We've only known each other for one year, yeah that wasn't enough time for me to know you can't cook." She said sarcastically, putting the container back down on the table. "So, are you really gonna tell me who made this, cuz I'm sure it wasn't Alice."

Blaine dropped his head at the mention of his daughter's name, loudly at the table. The sound could probably be heard through the walls if the person on the other side listened hard enough. Karen was surprised, Blaine wasn't like this at all.

"Come on, get up." She held his shoulders and tried to lift him up from across the table, reaching out, and horribly doing so. Blaine plopped up, his forehead looking red. "What's wrong?"

"Alice was kidnapped. And I couldn't bear living in my apartment, so I've been staying with a uh" Blaine didn't really know what Kurt was to him. They have obviously passed strangers, but could they be considered "friend. And he's the one that cooked whatever this is."

"Wait… he?" Karen asked with a slight glimmer in her eye.

"Yeah, he."

"Is Alice okay? What happened?"

"Julia took her days after the divorce was finalized. We still don't know anything. The police said that they had an idea where she might be, but they're still not sure."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine."

"Thanks, I just want Alice back."

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. The police'll find her. Don't worry." Karen didn't really know what else to say. She didn't know how Blaine felt, and she could only offer him her words of comfort. She didn't want to overstep any boundaries, but if he wanted this to be secret, even from her, he set up gigantic walls around himself. They'd gotten to be good friends, but if he wasn't ready until now to tell her, she wouldn't dare go that way. But a good thing came from this, he found another friend. Someone he was willing to allow enter his walls. Sometime, he'd like to visit this person, only if Blaine would allow her to.

The two ate their lunch, Karen sneaking a few tastes of Blaine's pasta. It was quite good because soon enough, she found herself taking a few more bites. Blaine smiled at her failed subtleness and just offered the pasta to be shared, putting it in the middle of the table.

The rest of his classes that day went fine. He was slightly focused, glad that the substitute covered some stuff while he was gone. He didn't really feel like lecturing the whole day so a little quiz to test if the students listened to the substitute was in order. Many students groaned, probably not expecting the quiz, but there were a couple that didn't seem to mind. Now Blaine knew which ones were the ones who he would pay more attention to.

As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of his last class, he took his grading book, his lesson plan and the pile of quizzes, putting them neatly into his folder, then into his bag. He went through his mind, wondering if he had forgotten something. When he finally decided that there was nothing else, he headed out the room and into the parking lot. He put the key in his car, opening the door, dropping his bag on to the passenger seat, ready to leave.

He drove mindlessly home, since it was his first day after Alice was kidnapped, he wasn't surprised to see that he was going to Staton out of habit. He opted to turn and go back home, but he couldn't. Something was pulling him to Staton, and he didn't want to oppose it. Parents were already waiting for their kids in the grounds of the elementary school. They stood there, looking bored as they awaited their children to be let out. Blaine simply sat in his car, looking at the happy sight in front of him as the children started pouring out, hugging their guardians as the walked off to the playground or their homes. He smiled a little bit, trying to remind himself that he should let Alice play on the playground after school someday.

A sparkle caught Blaine's eye when he saw Kurt's class finally leave the building. He waved at the teacher, catching his attention. The man's reaction surprised Blaine, because now, he was moving through the chaos that was little kids and parents trying to get to Blaine's car. Blaine exited his vehicle and promptly closed the door. When Kurt finally got to him, he panted out words that sent his heart flying. "They found her."


	16. Not Very Sneaky

**Here's the latest chapter! Yay!**

**Glee was soooo sweet yesterday! I felt my heart break after the car scene! Their first fight TT_TT but I'm glad they patched things up!**

**Klaine will always be awesome**

**Oh and expect an early update later in the day. I would say tonight but you know... time zones**

**-JC**

* * *

><p>"Alex!" Samantha yelled as she exited the choir room. The sight of her best friend in front of her made her jump up and charge for the shorter blonde.<p>

"Sam!" They both attacked each other, Sam raising the shorter girl up with all her strength, but only managing to do so for a couple of seconds. As soon as she was set back down on the floor, Alexis went for Calvin and hugged him tightly.

"Ok, ok, we missed you, but now… Class."

"Ugh! lame-o!" Alexis retorted at Calvin's slight bossiness. "So, what did I miss?" They walked through the halls, passing by the multiple students hurrying off to their first period class.

"Nothing. David's cockiness, Vero's emoness… the usual." Calvin replied. "Well, except Mr. Anderson being gone almost the whole week. He only came back today."

"Really? Who directed on Tuesday?"

"Mr. Schue." Sam said from the sidelines. It's always been like this. She'd be off to the corner while Alex and Calvin talked the whole time. Not that she didn't mind it, she liked to listen, but once in a while, it wouldn't bother being part of the conversation too. She didn't want to admit, but she enjoyed the time Alex was gone. Sure she was worried for her best friend, but she also liked spending some time with Calvin.

"Yeah, and let me tell you… Too much Journey."

"Wow!"

"And that was only from one hour with him. He couldn't stop talking about it. Well, here's my stop." Calvin said stopping at a turn at which they separated everyday. "See you guys later?"

"Oh definitely, stay a little after school ok?" Alexis winked, entwining her arms with Sam.

Calvin turned the corner, not really ready for his Computer Tech presentation. He had all the words down, and he double checked everything that was on the PowerPoint, but there was still that nervousness of being in front of people saying what his report was about. He loved performing where you can just let go and enjoy yourself, but presenting a report was far from fun. "Hummel." He heard from behind him. Calvin turned his heel to see a junior girl that he knew well… Not really, he only knew her by name but still.

"Hi Ver, what's up?" Calvin said, arranging his grip on his single strap bag.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you heard her right?" Alexis said, drinking a little bit of her soda. Calvin had just told them of what was happening down in the boiler room. It was on the down low so not many students know about it. Only the chosen few were invited and the three of them were in. Apparently, they were the most popular freshmen. Especially since they were caught sneaking into classrooms after school and watching movies on the projectors present in all rooms. And speaking of sneaking in.<p>

"Yes, I'm sure, and do you know where you're going?" Calvin asked, crouching behind the refrigerators in the cafeteria. In the map of the school they obtained the beginning of the year, it showed that there is a floor above the lunchroom, or as Alexis preferred to call it, "The Secret Floor". And ever since it was put into their attention, Alexis couldn't help but plan a way to get in.

"Uhuh, the door should be right here." Alexis turned her head unto the corner to see an oak door leading somewhere. She turned her head and shot Calvin a smile, waving at the girl behind the boy to come as well. Sam shook her head, not really wanting to proceed, but if this was what her friends would do, she would join them, after all, what else is there to do after school. They all stood up slowly walking towards the door. Alexis took her precious wire and picked the lock with amazing ease. The door swung open.

"Eep!" Alexis screeched. There was an older lady behind the door. "Run!" She yelled. All three were out of the cafeteria as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"Here's your coffee ma'am" The younger man said, handing Detective Cooper her coffee. It had been a long day for her the day before and she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning; she could do with some good news.<p>

"Anything on the Anderson case yet?" She asked.

"No, the Jackson Police department hasn't notified us of anything."

"Well, anything new, report to me okay." It was a bright and sunny morning, and she just dropped her son off to high school. She thought it would just be another normal day for her, granted how "normal" being a policewoman was. She thought that everything would be fine once she came home. Her son wasn't the most active person in school, but he had friends and was a good kid. Seeing him on the floor, his limbs splayed all over the place was the worst thing she ever saw. Losing a child was terrible, and she vowed to herself it would never happen again.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ma'am! There's been an accident!" Someone yelled from across the busy room. "They think Julia Alinory was in the car."

* * *

><p>It had been a regular day for Kurt. Martin was giving trouble to the other little kids again, unintentionally hurting them as they played in the playground. He had just reminded the kids to copy down what their homework was for the day as he prepped what he was going to bring home. A couple of things to grade and the book he needed to review for Monday's lesson. The little kids were piled by the door at immediately like always. Kurt stood up and promptly opened the door, leading the kids out the building.<p>

As he walked through the hall, the children yelling about the most random of things, his phone rang. On the screen, the phone read "Detective" Kurt knew who this was, and Kurt knew that Alice would be involved. He answered the phone immediately, not knowing what to expect.

"Mr. Hummel, we found Alice Anderson." At the sound of those words, Kurt beamed with joy. He felt so happy. detective Cooper informed him of what happened and Alice's location. The tears falling from his eyes were visible when he heard what happened. How could her mother do this to her own child? If he was the parent he would never do this. It was at that moment he remembered Alice's father.

"Oh God! Have you contacted Blaine?" Kurt asked after hearing about Alice's condition. He couldn't believe what had happened.

"No, we haven't been able to. It seems his phone is off." Detective Cooper said on the other side.

"Ok, I'll tell him. We'll be right there."

"What? Where?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his heart beating rapidly. Did he just hear Kurt correctly? They found Alice? His mind was a jumble of convoluted questions as Kurt panted in front of him, the man almost out of breath.

"Lima Memorial Hospital"

"What? Why would she be there?" Blaine took a moment to ask himself why the detectives hadn't called him, when he realized his phone was turned off.

"She was in an accident." Blaine looked around not knowing what to do. Alice was in an accident, he had to leave immediately, who knows what happened to her, but for some reason, his body wouldn't move. He looked into Kurt's eyes asking him what he should do, and as if the man could read his thoughts, Kurt answered. "You should go ahead, I'll be there in a while."

"Thank you Kurt."

"For what? Giving you permission to go to your daughter? Don't mind me just go." He said, shooing Blaine into his car. For one final moment, Blaine looked at Kurt once more before driving off to the hospital. _Don't worry Alice, papa's coming. Hang on my little angel._

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Alice will be back next chapter and a familiar name will pop up too**

**see ya laters!**

**-JC**


	17. I Like You Too

**AN And As Promised, Here ya go!**

Love your reviews guys! n_n

-JC

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived at Lima Memorial Hospital mere minutes after Kurt told him about Alice's location. He didn't even care that he ran two red lights in the process, because all he could think about was Alice. As soon as he exited his car, he was greeted by Detective Cooper, who waited by the hospital doors. Blaine shook her hand and immediately went to the counter. "Uh, Alice Anderson?" He said, putting his hands on top of the flat surfacce. The nurse took somewhat longer than he expected, looking through the computer for confirmation of the girl's name. Blaine couldn't wait anymore, he was thinking about just looking for the room himself when another thought scrapped the idea. The hospital was gigantic, no way was he going to find Alice faster than waiting.<p>

"Here we go, Alice Anderson. Room 230" The nurse said, looking up from the screen. Blaine ran. He ran towards the stairs, not really wanting to wait for an elevator. It was only on the second floor so he might as well just use the stairs. He looked around for the room, not really knowing where it was. He searched for signs. When he turned his head he saw a sign that said "Children's …" Not really reading what came after the first word, he went in the direction the arrow pointed. His heart pounded in his chest and his undershirt was clearly wet from all the sprinting. He saw the numbers increase one by one. _219, 222, 225, 227, 230. _He said to himself as passed by various rooms. Once he finally found the room he was searching for, he paused.

Alice's smile crept through his mind. That one time when he brought her to the mall surfaced from the back of his head.

* * *

><p>"Papa?" Alice turned around showing her father a cute little t-shirt with the twelve Disney Princesses printed on it. "Can I have it please?" Alice begged with stars in her eyes.<p>

Blaine couldn't resist that smile and agreed. "Sure honey, but let's see the size." Wonderfully enough, the size was perfect. Alice jumped for joy when Blaine put the piece of clothing in the cart, hurrily jumping off to the next thing her eyes could see.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door to see the most wonderful thing in the world. Alice was sitting up on the bed, a nurse with a clip board right next to her. "Papa!" She yelled, causing the nurse in the room to flinch a little bit.<p>

"Hi honey!" Blaine said, attacking the little girl with a tight hug. A look of pure happiness went over Blaine. He was ultimately very gleeful seeing his little girl again. After all those days without her, he couldn't bear losing her again. The girl gave a pained groan as he hugged her. He loosened his grip and shot her an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry Alice, I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too papa." Blaine stood up his eyes not leaving Alice. "My arms hurt but mister doctor said I'll be better."

"Yes, just don't run around for a while okay?" The nurse said, lightly tapping Alice's nose.

"Okay!" Alice replied with her usual reverie.

"Is she really gonna be okay?" Blaine turned and asked the nurse for confirmation. Sure he heard the nurse imply that Alice would be fine, but he wanted to be sure. This happened before and he didn't want history to repeat itself. The man gave him a smile, but soon he replied to Blaine's question, looking over at the chart left in the room by the doctor.

"Yeah she'll be fine." Alice was humming something unfamiliar, probably something she made up all to her self as Blaine talked to the nurse. "She was a little bit shaken when she woke up, but I guess she looks a little bit better now." Her legs dangled from the bed so she was free to move them around. "The only thing though is that her arm needs to stay like that." The nurse finished, looking over at Alice. Her arm was draped in a cloth that hung around her shoulder, making it bend in an L-shape. "She got a fracture from her seatbelt, but it should go back to normal in about two weeks."

"Uh when will she be out?" Blaine asked, completely relieved that nothing serious happened to his daughter.

"Oh, I don't know, she may still need to stay for some observations, but the doctor should be here to see her in a little while. He can confirm if she can be released today." Blaine nodded as the nurse took his leave, hugging Alice as he sat next to her.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into the hospital and faced the woman behind the counter, almost mimicking what Blaine did. As soon as the woman saw the look on his face, she knew who he was here for. "Alice Anderson?" She asked hoping that her assumption was correct.<p>

Kurt raised his eyebrow at her, panting out a "Yes" with incredible difficulty. He put his arms on the counter as the lady smiled, pulling up a folder in her hands.

"Room 230." She said, giving Kurt a small smile as he turned in the direction of the stairs. "Your husband's already there." He flinched at the word. Oh how he wished that were a reality, but sadly, Blaine would never love him. And even though he had helped him during this difficult time, he will only be Alice's teacher, if at most friends. "Hope your daughter's ok." The nurse said as Kurt slowly walked away.

Kurt looked at the door that heralded the number 230. There were blinds that covered the view to the inside even though the "walls" were glass. He could barely see but he could picture it. He opened the door a little, peeking in through the little space he gave himself, and there it was, the image he pictured in his head. Blaine was lying down on the hospital bed with Alice next to him, her head on his shoulder. It was a lovely sight to see. Blaine rubbed Alice's long curly dark brown hair, giving the little girl a peck on her forehead as she rested.

He gave two light knocks as he entered, one step at a time. "Hi." He said in a whisper. Blaine put his index finger on his puckered lip, giving Kurt a little shush.

"Hi." Blaine replied.

"How is she?"

"Tired. The doctor said that they still need to keep her here until morning. If she's fine, then she'll be out by noon."

"Glad to hear it."

"Yeah, we can take her home." Blaine looked at the angelic face before him. Trying to figure out why Julia would even want to torture the little girl.

Wait… Kurt backtracked. What did Blaine just say? Blaine's voice echoed through his head. "we" Did he just imply that they would be going home together? "We?" Kurt said out loud. He wasn't supposed to day that!

"Yeah, if it's no trouble?" Blaine some what asked, hoping that Kurt would say yes.

"Uh, but uh." Kurt's mind was utterly in pieces. He didn't know what to say, nor did he even want to reply.

"Papa?" Alice muttered as she woke up. The two adults in the room completely forgot about the girl, talking in their normal speaking voices halfway through their conversation. She looked around, searching the environment, forgetting where she was. There were weird things all around and she wasn't lying in her bed. When she saw another person in the room, she rubbed her eyes, checking to see if it was really who she thought it was. "Mr. Hummel?" Her face beamed at the sight of her teacher. "Mr. Hummel!" She repeated, getting off her father's shoulder and off the bed. She tried to put both her arms around the man's waist, but it hurt too much to move. In the end, she gave him a one handed hug.

"Hello Alice" Kurt returned her hug, bending down to reach her, and embracing her lightly. "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Papa's here" She looked at her father, waving at the man before turning back to Kurt. "I was with mama, but she doesn't like me anymore." Kurt gave the child another hug as she looked down on the floor. "It's okay though!" Alice swayed her hips side to side. "You like me right?"

"Oh yes I do Alice." Kurt replied, kneeling down to meet her at eye level. "I like you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok, this is the last chapter in a while, mainly because school is getting in the way.<strong>

**So yeah.**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter**

**Happiness for all! n_n**

**-JC**


	18. Golden Nugget

_Hello! This is JC, I just wanted to give you guys a chapter to think about things n_n_

_This has Blaine, Kurt and Alice in it, plus a little something to complicate their lives a little now that Alice is back with Blaine_

_Klaine will happen in this story, but the build up is very important._

_Hope you like it!_

_-JayCee Banner_

* * *

><p>Alice just wanted to sleep for the whole day. Seeing her papa gain was the best thing to happen in her life, she really missed him because after what her mama told her, she thought that her papa was not going to be back for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Her mama carried her as soon as they were at the corner. Alice waved goodbye at Mr. Hummel, and Mr. Hummel waved back. Many of her classmates were already gone, their papas and mamas probably took them home too. She saw Aaron with his papa and waved goodbye to him as well. It was so nice to have her mama back because Alice missed her. She wasn't always nice, but you have to love your mama always and forever. Even though being with her mama was nice, Alice couldn't help but wonder where her papa was. "Mama?" Alice asked, looking around the playground where a lot of kids were playing.<p>

"Yes?" Julia replied, a slight tang present in her voice.

"Where's papa?"

"Papa's gone." Julia said, not wavering at all. So far this was going right. Preparations still had to be made and on Friday, they'd be out of the city. "Papa's not here anymore."

"Why?" Alice couldn't help but ask. Why would her papa be gone? Papa always said he loves her, but why would he be gone?

"He doesn't love you anymore." Julia said, putting Alice in the booster seat in the front of Jessie's car.

"No! Papa loves me!" Alice screamed as Julia shut the door in front of the child.

"Now listen you little brat, Blaine isn't here anymore. So you better shut up because I'm in charge now."

* * *

><p>Now, she was in this strange room of weird things. Her papa was reading a weird book with numbers. The book was big. Alice tried carrying it once, but she failed to do so. It fell on the floor of her papa's table and almost hit her foot. Her stomach grumbled, casing her papa to look at her with a smile.<p>

"Don't worry, Kurt will be back with some food for you." Blaine said, looking up from the Algebra book. He still had a class to teach, and since he missed a few days, he had to get back to planning what to do and how to get the class back on track.

"Who's Kurt?" Alice asked. She didn't know anyone named Kurt. It was weird, because her papa smiled when he said the name. Papa only smiled like that when he used Alice's name and maybe sometimes papa's mama.

"Mr. Hummel's first name is Kurt!" Blaine explained with a hint of excitement. He looked down from the table and tussled her hair. "Like I am Mr. Anderson, but my name is Blaine. And you're Ms. Anderson and your name is Alice!"

"Oh!" Alice sat back at the realization. She knew that Mr. Hummel had a name, but she just didn't know what it was.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into McDonalds, not really knowing what to get, mainly because this was the first time in years that he went inside a fast food restaurant. He didn't even want to go to McDonalds, but Blaine insisted that he get a happy meal for Alice. He stopped at the back of the line and waited for his turn. Seriously, don't these people know how bad these things were? He groaned at the thought of actually eating one of those burgers. Once asked, Kurt opted for the healthier choice for a food item, chicken nuggets. No way was Alice eating a greasy burger on his watch. At least the apple dippers were still present. He turned around, after giving his order, putting his credit card back in his wallet. "Oh, I'm sorry." Kurt said when he felt that he bumped into someone. He knelt down to grab the fallen wallet, but before he could get it, a hand shot down and took it.<p>

"Here you go uh" The man said, taking a good look at Kurt's ID inside. "Kurt."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, going to the back of the line as he waited for his order.

After ordering, the man Kurt bumped into leaned on the wall next to him. "Hi, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Gilbert." He said, extending his hand out at Kurt. Kurt didn't really pay attention. He was more focused on what the man was wearing, because this guy had fashion sense. Sure it wasn't like up to par with Kurt's but the guy knew well enough to accentuate his slightly slanted deep brown eyes and jet black hair. The man retracted his hand, seeing that Kurt didn't really want to shake. "So uh what are you doing at a McDonalds? You seem like the one who avoids food like these."

"Speak for yourself, with a body like that, I'm surprised you don't repel fast food." Gilbert laughed at Kurt's comment. It wasn't until after that Kurt realized what he said. "Oh, wait I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"Oh it's okay." He gave a smile chuckling a little bit. "It's not for me, it's for my brother. Let's just say I'm the little errand boy, haha."

"Tell me about it." Kurt said half-jokingly, patting Gilbert's shoulder.

"Happy meal Chicken nuggets!" A woman from behind the counter yelled out, causing Kurt to turn his head.

"Well, that's me!" He approached the counter and took the box. Gilbert was still standing near the wall, so Kurt found it appropriate to approach him. "It was nice to meet you Gilbert." Kurt bowed his head a little before heading back to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Uh, Alexis? I thought we were going to work on our project." A boy said as he went inside an unknown residence. He wasn't even sure about going to somebody else's house. He has never been in someone else's house before.<p>

"Oh come on Yani, relax a little bit!" Yani entered the house, sitting on the couch with a boy he had never met before. Alexis ruffled the boy's hair and made a beeline for another room.

"Hi, I'm Calvin." The boy said, extending a hand out. "Make yourself at home, just don't make a mess, my mom will kill you."

"This is your house?"

"Yeah." Yani turned his head, looking around at the decorations that were present. It was nice, not that he would know, he's not really an expert in these things.

There was a TV, but something like that was expected in every house. He pressed his hand into the couch and noticed how soft it was. He looked out at the window and saw a car. It was a regular old house. He looked around a little bit more and noticed the littlest of things. There was a small tear in the paint behind one of the corners of the shelf, probably there after the piece of furniture was moved. Also there was a fly somewhere in the house, taking refuge from the soon to be cold October air. "Uh, Alexis, when are we going to start the report?"

Alexis called over from the kitchen, making herself a sandwich out of the refrigerator that wasn't even hers. "Would you stop that! It's not due 'til next week the 26th! We have uh… 1,2,3" Alexis counted, using her fingers as guides. "10 days!"

"So Alexis dragged you here huh?" Calvin said fixing his tussled hair, brushing it to a perfect coif even though no gel or hairspray was used.

"Yeah." Yani said, smiling a little bit, avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah she does that a lot, like this one time she…"

* * *

><p>"Calvin! Would you hurry up?" Alexis yelled from the top of the hill. Calvin was really second guessing going along with her on this one, but whatever. "It's almost closing!"<p>

"Seriously, if I had known we'd be running, I wouldn't have worn these boots."

"Oh and I'm the girl."

"Shut up." Calvin looked around, his hands on his knees. "Where'd Sam go?"

"She'll catch up come on!" Alexis took hold of Calvin's hand and pulled him. Calvin refused, trying to pull back.

"No, please I'm tired, and I'm sweating already. You go ahead, I'll wait for Sam."

"Fine." The girl walked off with a huff and turned a corner. Calvin didn't even know where they were or what the blonde wanted so badly that he and Sam had to come along with her. A few seconds later, Sam came up from the building, looking tired, but not as tired as Calvin.

"Where'd she go?"

"Over there, come on, let's see what she's going on about."

"A duck… You had us running, for a duck." Calvin looked at the bird and looked at Alexis who had her face very close to the pet store window.

"But it's so cute!" The blonde kept pointing at the animal through the glass, smiling at the white bird.

"Come on Sam, let's go back and do something normal."

"Did she buy it?" Yani asked, his head still down.

"I have no idea, why do you ask?" He turned his head at the boy, slightly confused at why he would care that Alexis even bought the bird.

"Well." Yani pulled out his phone and showed Calvin a picture that got the boy off his feet.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alexis came back in the room, a plate of four sandwiches in her hand, her mouth somewhat full with the sandwich she bit.

"That time you made us run to the pet store for a duck." Sam answered, peeking up from the book she was reading.

"It was cute! Shut up." She said halr-heartedly plopping down to the couch right in between Calvin and Yani. She noticed that Calvin had a phone out, so she took it from him, like always. The picture on the phone surprised her to say the least. She looked at Yani, then back at the phone then back to Yani. "You have a pet duck?" In the photo, the boy held a yellow duckling with splotches of black all over. It was the cutest thing Alexis had ever seen!

"Yeah I did. That was before my family came here though."

"Oh! It's adorable!"

Calvin smiled, at least now she had someone to share her crazy duck obsession with.

* * *

><p>"Yay! Chicken Nuggets!" Alice bounced on the bed once she opened the happy meal box Kurt offered her. Kurt stood next to Blaine, who had an Algebra book next to him.<p>

"So how is she?"

"She's fine, the doctor said we could take her home by morning tomorrow."

"We?" Kurt asked, hoping that Blaine would get where he's coming from.

Blaine simply looked at Kurt with pure wonder. _We_? What the heck did that mean? Obviously it meant something if Kurt was asking him that question with that look of expectation on his face. And then it hit him. "Oh! uh yeah, sorry about that. I didn't want to impose really, it's just that." Blaine didn't want to admit, but he grew fond of Kurt being there, even if it had only been for three days. Sometimes it's like he just wanted Kurt to be there with him. Blaine thought to himself, he didn't really want to admit that, but sometimes that's just how he felt. He looked up at Kurt, hoping that his silence wasn't uncomfortable for him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, okay?" And with that Kurt left the room.


	19. My Dreams, My Nightmares

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p>"Mama please! I don't want to." She ran away. "Mama no!" She crumbled. "Papa please!" She cried.<p>

A scream woke upBlaine, causing his head to fly up from the closed Algebra book that he apparently used as a pillow. The night before was somewhat exhausting, he didn't even remember deciding to been up all night, counting the sheep that jumped on the hospital bed. His head hurt, sleeping on a book definitely didn't feel as good as it used like he was in high school again, after one of the many Warbler parties that the members of their glee club hosted.

He looked around the room, wondering where the screams were coming from. The room was quite dark, the curtains blocking the light that came from the outside hallway. The window was closed as well, causing only a glimmer of light to pass through. He looked at the bed, worried for his daughter, and there she was, trembling inside the hospital blanket, curled inside like a sudden cold breeze had just aside the makeshift pillow and lied next to his daughter. "Shh, shh,Alice, Papa's here." The girl continued to shiver, uttering small words thatBlainecouldn't understand.

_There is a world where hope  
>And dreams can last for all time<br>A wondrous place to go  
>You'll know it when your heart finds<em>

_Hearing our song as old as rhyme  
>Hold my hand we're gonna fly<br>What a magic ride  
>And just a kiss away<em>

BlainesangAlice's favorite lullaby. He began singing it ever since the day she was born. The little girl in his arms continued to shake. "Mama no, please." at whatAlicesaid, but continued singing. Hoping that the song that they as father and daughter shared would be enough to calm her down.

_If you can dream  
>The wish we're making<br>On a star is coming true  
>The colors of the wind will lead<br>My heart right back to you_

Alicerelaxed a little the day he began this song. Julia had been out andBlainewas left alone with the baby for the first crying to say the least. He tried to calm her down with every trick that he tried to do, but Julia always managed to calm the girl down. He has never seen what Julia did to makeAlicestop crying so here he was, panting out of breathe and out of ideas. Feeding her didn't work, she only threw the bottle aside. Her favorite doll was kicked off the crib. That was when he started singing.

_'Cause if you can dream  
>Reflections in a diamond sky<br>Come shining on true  
>Romance will always be so new<br>And love will save the day  
>If you can dream<em>

_ What did Julia do to you? _Blaine thought. He didn't know what was going on with Julia anymore, nor did he care. For now, all he wanted to care for was the girl in front of her. He was happy that he had her back. And he was glad that there was someone else that he could trust to watch overAlice with him, Kurt Hummel.

_Someday my prince will come  
>It's certain as the sun rise<br>One day the slipper fits  
>Then you see the love in his eyes<em>

_It's a tale as old as time_  
><em>There's no mountain we can't climb<em>  
><em>When you're finally mine<em>  
><em>And just a kiss away<em>

The name stayed in his head, 'Kurt Hummel', as if it was the most wonderful name he's heard since forever. If his father would see him now, falling for another man…Blaine didn't even want to imagine it. Sure, he grew stronger, but in some aspects, he grew weaker as well.

_If you can dream  
>The wish we're making<br>On a star is coming true  
>The colours of the wind will lead<br>My heart right back to you_

_'Cause if you can dream_  
><em>Reflections in a diamond sky<em>  
><em>Come shining on true<em>  
><em>Romance will always be so new<em>  
><em>And love will save the day<em>  
><em>If you can dream<em>

_So the story goes  
>Never die the rose<br>There's a whole new world  
>Waiting there for us<em>

Blaine rubbed her forehead. This was love. Now he knew what it felt, because losing Alice, even for a second felt like a thousand knives to the heart. It made him wonder: "Has he ever felt this for Julia?" No, not in their six years of marriage. There was worry, there was happiness, there was sadness, but all in all he didn't feel love. It was just normal. He chuckled to himself a little bit. _Maybe Julia knew all along._

_If you can dream  
>The wish we're making<br>On a star is coming true  
>The colours of the wind will lead<br>My heart right back to you_

_'Cause if you can dream_  
><em>Reflections in a diamond sky<em>  
><em>Come shining on true<em>  
><em>Romance will always be so new<em>  
><em>And love will save the day<em>  
><em>Love will say the day<em>  
><em>If you can dream<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the hospital with his satchel on his shoulder. He knew today was going to be a great day so he dressed for the occasion: black skinny jeans, much like what he used to wear in high school, but not as tight as he used to wear them, white button down, black vest and black converse shoes with white trims. Nothing truly said "Kurt Hummel" more than this.<p>

"Wow! You're looking so confident today." A voice sounded out from behind Kurt as he passed by the hospital's counter. He turned around to see who it was to see a familiar face.

"Oh, Hi! Uh, Gilbert right?" Kurt said trying to remember the guy's name.

"Yeah," Gilbert giggled a little bit. "So what's up McDonalds guy?"

"Nothing really, just here to check up on someone." Kurt eyed the man in front of him. "You're a nurse?" Gilbert's nurse attire definitely stood out to Kurt.

"Yeah, I am." Gilbert chuckled. "Why? don't I look like it?"

"No it's just… something I didn't expect." Kurt laughed.

"Well, I have to go, but here:" He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and the pen from the clipboard on the counter. "Call me some time." Kurt took the number as the nurse handed it over with a smile and a raise of the eyebrow. The slightly shorter nurse turned around and waved at Kurt as he left.

The countertenor looked at the piece of paper in his hands. No way was Gilbert gay, he didn't scream it at all. Friendly, sure, but well… No one really talks to anyone when waiting for their order in McDonalds, so, he might have guessed, but… Kurt waved the piece of paper around and put it in his pocket. This was definitely something to think about.

"Mr. Hummel!"Alicewaved hello from behind. Kurt turned around to see that she was standing up in the middle of the hallway, her eyes wide open and her smile almost as big as the Cheshire cat's. Her left hand flailed in the air as she ran for her teacher.

"HelloAlice! How are you doing today?"

"Awesome! Papa helped mister doctor make me feel better!" Kurt aww'd at how easily excitable the girl was, looking up to seeBlainestanding whereAlicewas standing with a small frown on his face. It was almost as if the man was giving him a death glare or something. Soon enough it disappeared once he came over.

"So? How's-"

"Alice? Great! Let's go."Blaineinterjected, lifting his little girl and dragging Kurt by the arm out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>The doctor already did the check-up onAliceand said that she was going to be fine, but "fine" was the last word to enterBlaine's nightmares for the first time in her life. As the girl jumped around in the hallway, he couldn't help but wonder how she recovered so quickly, even after what had happened. According to the nurses, Julia was released the day before. It was only a mild accident. Luckily, the other driver was aware of what was happening and only managed to stop in time. Only the fronts of the two cars had been hit and not by much. The airbags saved Julia from injury, but injuredAlice.<p>

Now that Julia was nowhere to be found,Blainewas glad, but he had to make sure thatAlicewould be safe, no way would he let this happen again.

After giving all the right information at the counter, he turned around ready to leave, grabbing his bag next toAliceand turning towards the door. He paused at what he saw.

"Yeah, I am." The nurse giggled a little bit. "Why? don't I look like it?"

"No it's just… something I didn't expect." Kurt laughed,Blainecouldn't hear what they were talking about, but it sure looked like fun. He frowned at the sight. His heart beat fast and felt a sudden urge to just go in there and break up the conversation, but a little hand stopped him.

"Papa?" He looked over atAlice, her hand pulling on his sleeve. "Don't be mad. It's okay."Alicelooked over to the door and saw Kurt. She yelled out for him as she ran over, waving her free arm with much vigor.

The man was gone already and Blainefelt a sudden relief, but also felt something else, anger? No, he couldn't be mad for that. Instead of trying to figure it out, he headed for them, lifting Alice, and holding on to Kurt. _Oh boy, Kurt Hummel…_

* * *

><p>Yay! Thank you guys for reading! n_n<p> 


	20. Right After

**Hello folks!**

**After finishing my paper, I went ahead and wrote this!**

**Hope you like it!**

**_Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, nor is anything else you might recognize._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Calvin woke up Saturday morning feeling a little chipper than he should be. He was worried about what had happened the day before, Mr. Anderson wasn't quite like himself and the fact that Kurt still hasn't visited this month was kind of worrying. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom, doing his usual morning routine. Once finished, he got out and got dressed for the day. With his wallet and keys in hand, he reached for his phone on the bedside table.<p>

**Hihi! Watcha doin today? -A**

Calvin took one more look in the mirror, adjusting his hair for the look of the day, spiking it up filled with a lot of gel before sending a reply.

**Gon visit Kurt in a while -C**

**Cool! Can I come?-A **

Oh great, here she comes again. Calvin loved her with all his heart, but sometimes… Now Calvin regretted ever typing in Kurt's name. Why would he be so honest? Alexis didn't need to know that he was going to visit Kurt. And if his brother's seclusion was very bad, Alexis may just make it worse. He had to think of a way to distract her, but how?

**No besides, didn't u promis Yani somethin? -C**

**But this is Kurt! U kno wat, I'm bringin him too -A**

Calvin groaned at what the blonde replied. This wasn't some sort of party where she could just invite anyone to! He put his head down in disappointment, remembering one crucial thing that would tip this conversation into his favor.

**Not if I leave right now. U don even kno were Kurt lives XD -C**

**Lame-o! -A**

And with that, Calvin left, saying light goodbyes to his parents. ""Hey kid, where're you going?" Burt asked as he took a bite out of the bread in his hand. the man looked at the teenager expectantly. Carole simply let the two talk to each other on their own, preparing lunch for herself and Burt.

"Over to Kurt's" Calvin said, putting his phone in his pocket, checking his appearance in the mirror. His hair was a perfectly coifed, his navy blue vest and tie perfectly aligned on top of his button down. Kurt would be proud if he thought so himself.

"Be careful okay? And be home before dinner!" Burt yelled out, Calvin wearing his blue blazer as he walked out the door.

"Yeah dad!"

* * *

><p>Calvin looked at his watch while waiting for the bus. Buses weren't really commonplace in Lima, considering most people carpool or walk to get to places. In fact this was only his third time taking the bus, most of the times he traveled, he was either picked up, dropped off, or walked. It was almost noon, and the bus couldn't take any longer. Nothing really came to mind as he got on the bus, so he just put in his earphones, and listened to the first song that played. He hummed along to its melody and immediately got buried into the beat, singing along the catchiest part of the song.<p>

Trouble, oh we got trouble,  
>Right here in River City!<br>With a capital "T"  
>That rhymes with "P"<br>And that stands for Pool,  
>That stands for pool.<p>

Soon enough he found himself getting off the bus turning into the corner and into Kurt's building. He rung the doorbell found near the building's main door. The intercom soon turned on, Kurt on the other side. "Who is it?" A laugh from behind his voice sounded. Calvin recognized it, but barely. He wasn't sure who it was but he was sure he's heard that voice before.

"Hey Kurt, it's Calvin." The boy leaned over, making sure that his voice was caught by the microphone, or whatever it was that these things used to catch voices.

"Oh! okay! I'll let you in!" The door suddenly unlocked. Calvin went in the apartment and went upstairs to the third floor.

He wasn't really sure why he was doing this. It wasn't like Kurt had to do anything with Mr. Anderson. The only thing he had to fall back to was that Mr. A. asked him about his brother, and that wasn't anything really. He began second thinking, should he really do this? He's just worried about his brother, that should be enough. But he would feel like a freaking stalker. Kurt could have been busy the whole week, he didn't even think about that. He took the last step up the stairs before deciding to turn back, only to be startled by a high pitched voice on the same floor.

"Hey Cal! Where're you goin'?" Kurt called over from the door, seemingly happy. Calvin asked himself why as he walked over to his brother's apartment, feeling a little bit defeated. He wanted to leave, but he guessed he'll get the answer he sort of wanted? Maybe? After a few steps, he heard a laugh coming from Kurt's apartment, definitely someone he's heard before.

"Mr. Hummel! Help! Papa's gonna eat me!" He heard a little girl's voice. Calvin wondered…

"What?' He silently whispered to himself. As he approached the door, he saw "Mr. Anderson?"

"Oh Hi Calvin! What's up?" Mr. Anderson said holding up the little girl on his back. the little girl laughed as she patted the glee club director's hair.

"Papa! Too high!" She yelled out. The man soon put the little girl down to the floor.

"Uh." Calvin blinked a couple of times, looking between his brother and his teacher, pointing at them as he turned towards them. The boy sat down on the makeshift chair, the couch filled with blankets and a pillow, trying to make sense of this in his head. "What?" He whispered to himself.

"What did you do this time Cal?" Kurt said as he entered the living room, holding a plate of food on both hands, pushing the door with his behind. "Don't tell me you guys snuck into the school during the weekend again." Mr. A looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow. He didn't really want his teacher to know about those things, especially since no one aside from Kurt knew. "Oops!" Kurt said as he placed the plate on the table. "I wasn't supposed to say that." He said, as if he really wanted to say what he said.

"Kurt!"

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell. I'm not your teacher right now right?" He said preparing a plate for the little girl. He took a slice of pizza and cut it up for his little girl. "Here you go." Mr. A. said handing her the plate.

"Papa, does that mean I can call Mr. Hummel, Kurtie?" The father rubbed the little girl's hair, making them go out of place.

"Alice, honey, I think I'm not the person you should be asking that question to." She looked up Kurt with a gleam in her eye, her fingers intertwined as much as she could possibly do in her makeshift cast.

"Sure, but when we're in school, call me Mr. Hummel again okay?" From the look on Kurt's face it seemed that he really liked this girl for him to allow her to call him that name.

Calvin merely looked at the scene before him, taking a couple of bites of the chicken nugget he took a few seconds ago. To be honest, he forgot why he even decided to visit Kurt in the first place. "Kurt, why is my teacher here?" He asked out of the blue, not even realizing he asked the question until after he said it.

The two men looked at each other with raised eyebrows, Calvin obviously missing in on their silent conversation. "Well," Kurt said almost halfheartedly. "He's been staying for a while." Calvin raised his own eyebrows in curiosity.

"Really? Are you guys like… you know…. dating or something?" The boy said nonchalantly, as if it was something normal to him. Not that he minded, it was fine. It wasn't like Kurt was his teacher, that would be weird.

"Oh no no no." Kurt said in a hurry. "He's just taking his stuff back to his apartment."

"Why? Are you guys like fighting or something?" Calvin chewed on another chicken nugget, holding a slice of pizza in his other hand. "Cause it didn't look like it when I came in."

"No, it's not that."

Calvin looked up expectantly at the two adults who were acting like teenagers asking their parent if they were allowed to date yet. He thought it funny because the tables were somewhat turned. Alice was almost forgotten until Mr. A. saw her open the sliding door into the small terrace. He got up quickly and grabbed Alice.

"So what's really going on?" Calvin whispered loudly at his brother. Kurt rolled his eyes. Calvin knew Kurt, and by the way he's been terribly defensive about things, there was definitely something to hide.

"I like him ok! There I said it! Happy!" Kurt folded his legs, taking a sip of his drink as Mr. A. came back with the little girl in tow. The silence that followed was somewhat awkward as everyone finished the food Kurt prepared.

"So uh, I better get going." The teacher said, holding up his daughter in his arms and slinging a backpack over his shoulder. "Call me ok?" He said to no one in particular, but Calvin knew it was for Kurt.

"Yeah okay." He stood up, ushering his guest out of the house before something stopped them in their tracks

* * *

><p>"Alexis! Come on! You said we'd be doing the report!" 'Yani said as he crawled on the other side of the bushes behind Alexis. From afar, he could see Calvin walking into a quaint building that looked rather normal considering the neighborhood.<p>

"Shut up 'Yan." Alexis murmured as she glared through the leaves of the shrubbery hiding her from Calvin's sight. It may be wrong of her to spy on her friend, but she wanted to know where he was going and why he thought that he should be alone when he visited Kurt. And if Calvin knew how she was, he'd know that a conversation wouldn't just end in "Lame-o". No, she wouldn't just give up like that. She would continue. Once Calvin walked through the front door of the building, Alexis ran for it, knowing full well that it might not be open for her. Calvin went inside, the door almost closed when she caught it, using her right foot, jamming the door open.

"Why are we spying on Calvin anyway?" 'Yani asked, looking around to see if anyone was around.

"We're not, now come on, I think he went this way." The boy groaned, as he followed Alexis through the building.

* * *

><p>Blaine opened the door to see familiar blonde girl with her ear planted firmly on the door. She fell face first to the floor as soon as her support to the door frame was gone. "Hihi!" she said, standing up quickly. "Hi Kurt! Hi Mr. A.!"<p>

"Alexis!" Blaine said, Kurt quickly took a glance at Calvin, giving him wide eyes.

"I didn't invite her here!" Calvin whispered out loud. Kurt took what he said and looked at the girl.

"All right, out, out." He said, pushing the girl out of the way.

"But, but-"

"No buts missy. Out."

* * *

><p>"Well that was-" Blaine started, rubbing his forehead.<p>

"Unexpected." Kurt finished.

"Yeah. Well, I better go and have a talk with her."

"Ok Cal, see ya" Kurt said, opening the door for him.

* * *

><p>"What the heck were you thinking?" As soon as he got out of the building, he saw Alexis and 'Yani sitting on the edge of the flowering space. He charged for the girl, knowing what the answer probably was.<p>

"Well…" Alexis said, not really knowing where else to go with the answer.

"And you dragging 'Yani here? Really?"

"No, it's okay. If she didn't bring me here it would have been another boring day."

"But still! You know what? Let's go."

"Where?"

"Somewhere where you'll be able to get this craziness out of your system."

* * *

><p><strong>Song used, somewhat, is <em>Ya Got Trouble <em>from _The Music Man_**

Oh by the way, I'm jayceebanner on tumblr. yeah...awkward! I guess

Anywho talk to ya laters!


	21. Kurt

**Glee is no way mine and there is no profit made.**

**It rightfully belongs to its writers: Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk.**

* * *

><p>Kurt second guessed himself. He liked Blaine, and now that he's got his stuff and already left the apartment with Alice, he couldn't help but feel a little bit empty. The fact that Blaine wasn't there anymore left Kurt with a void that he now didn't know how to fill. He liked caring for Blaine during the time that he was with him. He liked the fact that someone was there to depend on him, and that he had someone to care for. Though as it appeared Blaine didn't need him anymore, it was the exact opposite for Kurt. He needed Blaine to be there with him, but that wouldn't happen. Blaine only stayed with him because Alice had gone missing. As a friend, he wouldn't dare go between the love a man and his daughter shared. No, the relationship they had was much more important. Besides, after the week they've been through, each of them deserved to have fun and relax, even for a little bit. Weekdays would surely be empty now. At least he had something to look forward to on the weekends.<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine lifted Alice once again after pulling his satchel over his shoulder. Before leaving a thought entered his head. "Hey Kurt." He asked turning on his heel, facing Kurt through the door frame. "Is it okay if Alice misses Monday? I just wanna make sure that she's, you know."<p>

"Oh, yeah sure totally fine! Her health is important." Kurt said emphasizing the word _is. _"But she's missed a lot of material already, so I don't know how she'll manage to catch up after missing five days of school." Blaine frowned, sensing that probably Kurt was right. Her education was important after all, and if she did miss something, that could end up hurting her in the long run. "You know what, you already know my address, just bring her by during the weekend so that I can bring her up to speed."

Alice perked up at the suggestion, looking at her father with a surprised look. "Looks like she likes the idea, okay then, that sounds fair." Blaine patted Kurt's shoulder as they left. "See ya this weekend then." Kurt waved goodbye as the two walked down the hallway. He kept his eyes on them, arms folded, until they turned for the corner and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt glanced at the folded paper in his hands. Gilbert had given him an offer, and he wanted a chance with him, even if it was only for one date. Nothing bad would happen right? It was only one date. If it goes well, then great, if not, then at least he had a good friend to confide in. Kurt picked up his phone and dialed the number, setting the piece of paper down on the table.<p>

* * *

><p>Monday evening, Blaine, Alice and Karen decided to have a little bit of a day off to somewhat celebrate and just be with each other. Breadstix was their first stop for the night, deciding that they should eat before watching the latest Pixar movie. Alice jumped around inside the booth, moving her tiny little body in between the two adults. "Papa, where's Kurtie?" Alice held on to Blaine's arm, looking up at her father who almost choked on the water he was drinking. Blaine immediately took the glass out of his mouth and placed it on the table, Karen couldn't help but giggle as Blaine struggled to answer the question.<p>

"Uh-uh" Blaine said, giving the woman a raised eyebrow. Karen looked away for a slight moment, but looked back through the corner of her eye, her ear very much pointed to the father and daughter. "He's not here tonight." Blaine choked a little bit, swallowing the saliva that pooled in his mouth. "He said he was busy tonight." He looked into his daughter's eyes for a moment and gave her a sweet smile. His disappointment evidently showing and was easily noticed by Karen from across the table. Blaine gave her a quick glance to see what she was doing, only to see her with a frown of her own. At least as much as he could see with her hand covering part of her face. "What?" A smile donned her face as she took the hand off her mouth. She looked down on to her plate of food, her smile getting larger. Blaine just looked at the woman, a confused look on his face. He asked himself why would she be smiling like that? Obviously, he had missed something.

"Nothing, Blaine. Oh it's nothing." Karen silently giggled to herself as she took a forkful of her favorite pasta and put it in her mouth. Blaine followed her lead and cut a piece of the steak on his plate, looking up and around the restaurant as he chewed. He dropped the fork that he held in his left hand as soon as he saw Kurt, with a man that he recognized from the hospital sitting down in a booth of their own.

_So this is what Kurt said he was doing tonight_. Blaine's lip curled upwards, his eyebrows furrowed at the image before him. Kurt was giggling at something the other man had said, and Blaine couldn't be madder. Soon enough, Kurt sat down, taking off the thin sweater that he wore, folding it neatly and placing it on the seat next to him. Blaine continued to stare at the two, holding the knife on his right hand as tightly as he could. He felt somewhat betrayed, but who was he to feel that way? It wasn't like they were dating or anything like that.

"Hmm?" Karen looked at Blaine, a strand of pasta hanging from her mouth. She puckered her lips and sucked, causing the strand to enter her mouth. She looked over to where Blaine was looking, her mouth still stuck in its current shape. From a distance not too far away, she saw two men, sitting across from each other. One was cute. He had spiky hair, a bit of a tan, and his eyes looked a bit slanted, but it would not be noticeable without looking into it. Cheeks were a little chubby, but it added to his good looks. The other man was not that bad either. He was fair skinned, nice nose and perfectly coifed hair. His smile was absolutely gorgeous and from what it looked like he had a small glimmer of a dimple just barely showing. Karen looked back at Blaine, who continued to stare. "So…" she said, her voice a little bit higher. "which one is it?" Blaine didn't answer, still frozen in his seat.

Alice looked at the two people sitting beside her. Her bottom lip stuck out a little bit as she waved her head. After not getting any idea what they were up to, she nudged her shoulders upwards, giving herself an "I dunno" gesture and continued eating. Much like her father, she looked up and around the restaurant as she chewed, spotting Kurt from afar. Her eyes grew as she jumped around in the booth, gasping in air as if her life depended on it. She pointed at the direction with her dainty hand ooh-ing with difficulty. She snuck underneath the table and left the booth, running towards Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, and so right after making a gigantic ruckus in the library, guess what librarian said," Kurt sipped from the diet coke that the waitress gave them, noting the coldness even though he asked for no ice. He was having a great time telling the story, so he didn't even care at the moment.<p>

"What?" Gilbert leaned over, expecting the man in front of him to continue.

"She thought we were cute!" Kurt laughed a little, "and get this, she wanted us to sing at her church! It was so embarrassing, I swear to God!" Gilbert laughed a little at Kurt's story. Kurt felt happy at the moment, he liked the fact that so far, the night was going pretty well. Gilbert was an absolute fun person to be around with, and there was never a dull moment. Kurt recalled the events that happened moments earlier.

* * *

><p>After a short ride in Gilbert's car, Kurt looked around the outside of the window to see a magnificent park come into view. It was absolutely beautiful. Trees were rather sparse, and the green grass looked as if it had flooded the area. There weren't many people around, probably because the park was a little bit out of the way for most Lima residents. Kurt felt his heart tense up as soon as the car went to a complete stop. "Well, here we are." Gilbert announced, Kurt grabbed on to his turned-loose skinny jeans before Gilbert exited the car. He was about to put his hand on the door handle before the man outside opened the door himself. "A wonderful park, for a wonderful man." Gilbert said, making Kurt blush a little. They walked next to each other the whole time, Gilbert not taking Kurt's hand at all simply because it was their first date. The conversations they had were very simple small talk.<p>

"So what made you decide to be a teacher?" Gilbert asked, looking up at Kurt, noticing the flying geese behind the man. He put his hands inside his jacket as he waited for Kurt's answer.

"You know the saying, 'those who can't, teach'?" Kurt looked up ahead, not sparing a glance at Gilbert, who simply nodded and answered "yes". "Well, it made me think. Growing up, I've had these amazing teachers: My dad, Mr. Shue, Ms. Pillsbury, even Coach Sylvester, and it made me wonder." He looked at Gilbert, giving him a small stare as they sat down on the park bench that looked over the lake where the geese started landing on. "What is it that they couldn't do?" Kurt picked at his hands, and looked up at the sunlight, noticing how bright orange it was. "Is being a teacher really a failure? When you know that each and every day, you can change a kid's life for the better? And that each and every day, students look up to you for support and guidance." The sun began to set, the redness of the sky slowly disappearing as the geese started to fly away, looking for shelter. "I look back and see how many times my life was changed by my teachers, and I thank them every day for it. And if I could do the same for my kids, I know I haven't failed. I know I succeeded." Gilbert went in and gave Kurt a tight hug, which Kurt graciously returned. "Besides…" Kurt continued, wiping the tear that threatened to fall. "Having all that authority is totally empowering." Gilbert held on to Kurt's hand, urging him to stand up.

* * *

><p>"Kurtie!" Alice yelled, popping up between Kurt and Gilbert, giving Kurt a tight hug. "Papa's so sad without you." She gave Kurt her signature puppy dog face. Kurt smiled at her cuteness.<p>

"Aw, who's this?" Gilbert remarked, leaning over at Alice with a smile on his face.

"Gilbert, this is Alice." Kurt introduced, using a hand gesture to connect his date with the girl who waved her hand excitedly at the man.

"Hi!" Alice said, the smile not disappearing.

"Alice, where's Blaine?" Kurt managed to keep the girl still, asking her a direct question.

"Papa's over there with Miss Karen!" She pointed over to a booth on the other side of the restaurant. From the distance, he managed to see Blaine beckoning Alice over with a wave, the woman beside him hiding her face in her palms.

"Your papa wants you, go on sweetie."

"Ok! Bye bye Kurtie!"

* * *

><p>Comments are welcome as they make the story better! n_n<p>

Expected Update dates posted on my profile

-JC


	22. One Night

**OMG! Something happened to Chapter 19! **

**For those of you who are just "tuning in", Chapter 19 has been reuploaded, so it shouldn't be Chapter 20 anymore.**

Thanks to **Sweetie813 **for pointing it out!

Anywho, here you go guys, chapter 22!

-JC

* * *

><p>"Blaine, are you sure you're okay?" Karen held on to the hand that was firmly place on the table, the one Blaine used to hold on to the knife. "You've been staring at Kurt for a while."<p>

"Oh, yeah I am." He breathed in quickly, saying it quicker than usual. He took a glance at the food in front of him and picked up the fork on the table. He cut up a piece of steak, almost maiming it in the process, teeth clenched and struggling.

"Blaine?" The man continued to angrily cut the meat back and forth.

"What?" He put the meat inside his mouth and shifted it to the side.

"Alice is over there with Kurt." She pointed over to the couple across the restaurant.

"So?" Blaine continued to chew the meat. He looked at her without any emotion.

"Aren't you-"

"You know what? Fine, I'll call her over." Blaine put his utensils on the plate, standing up to get Alice's attention. Karen simply looked at Blaine, disappointed.

Once Alice got back to the table, she snuck in the way she snuck out, under the table. She smiled at Karen then to Blaine. "Papa! I saw Mr. Kurtie!"

"Alice, honey? What did I say about going on your own?" Blaine looked at the little girl with his stern eyes.

"Not to…" She looked at the floor, and played with her fingers. "But papa, it was Mr. Kurtie."

"I don't care Alice. Do you want what happened with mama to happen again?"

"No…"

"It doesn't matter if it's Kurtie okay? Always ask me if you're going to leave me okay? Alice nodded to herself, tears almost falling from her face. Blaine caught glance of this and immediately kissed her on the head. "Ally, Alice honey? Alice." Blaine lifted the girl's head by the chin. He took one look at her face. A line was present, running down her cheek. Blaine felt himself tearing up as well, kissing her on the cheek, making the line disappear. "I just want you to be safe."

Karen rubbed the girl's head as the father and the daughter hugged each other in the booth. "Wanna go?" Blaine asked, Alice's head still buried in his chest. Alice tried to nod her head since she was somewhat trapped. The baritone rubbed her head again, letting go of the grip. Alice took last couple of bites before putting on her jacket.

The trio left the restaurant soon after paying the bill.

* * *

><p>The drive to Kurt's apartment contrasted their entire date. For some reason Gilbert did not know, the man has been quiet ever since dinner.<p>

The nurse tightly grabbed the steering wheel, looking around the front of the road. It was a starry night, not that he could see much, but from what he could see, the stars were trying to force their way into the sky. Lima did not always have stars, but during the moments it did, it was wonderful.

He focused on the road again, noticing that the cars were already moving. The stoplight turned green. He glanced a little at Kurt, who had his hand on his chin, looking bored.

The moment they arrived at Kurt's apartment, the countertenor simply opened the door without saying anything. Gilbert didn't really want to exit the car, feeling that Kurt might not want him to, but he pushed the thought away. After a few seconds of hesitation, he exited the car, after seeing that Kurt was waiting for him.

Once he was out of the car, Gilbert went by Kurt's side, waiting for him to say the first word.

* * *

><p>"I had a nice time Gilbert. Thanks" Kurt gave the man a forced smile that showed no teeth. It was as if he was smiling for a photo while he was a kid, still unsure if their smile was good enough. He held out his hand, that smile turning more natural, and smaller in size.<p>

Gilbert took the hand and shook it, giving a friendly smile. "Me too Kurt."

"Call me anytime ok?" The wind blew hard, causing Kurt to shiver, his hair flying everywhere and out of place.

"No need," He shook his head and pulled up his lip, leaving Kurt with a confused look on his face. The teacher tried to open his mouth to talk, but he was cut off immediately by Gilbert. "It's fine, I know you like someone else." Kurt's mouth shut immediately, surprised by the nurse's words. "I know the feeling." As the wind blew stronger, Gilbert held Kurt's hand. "It's hard, I know, but you should go for it. He's not gonna wait forever." The hand on top of his own felt warm, but that was all that Kurt felt. There was no shiver, no feeling of mutuality at all… It just felt warm. Kurt nodded slightly, looking at his hands. "Call him."

He gave that quick smile once more, looking at Gilbert before letting go with a nod. Before Gilbert could leave, Kurt held his shoulder. "Thank you… For being so nice."

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the ceiling, his phone on his abdomen. The lamp inside his room was turned on to the fullest and he could see tiny insects flying around the space between his eyes and the blue tiles. He looked up in silence, putting his right hand behind his head and raising the phone with his so that it was at eye level. On the screen was Kurt's face. The angelic pale face that smiled like an innocent teenager, poking his cheek trying to make a dimple. Blaine grazed his thumb over the green button on his phone trying to decide if he should call.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt thought a little bit about what Gilbert said as he watched television. Mamma Mia was on the screen and the women were singing the song which the musical was named after.<p>

Mamma mia, here I go again  
>My my, how can I resist you?<br>Mamma mia, does it show again  
>My My, just how much I've missed you?<p>

Truthfully, he was just looking between his phone and the floor, not really paying attention to the television. The creature from the ring could come out of it right now and Kurt wouldn't even notice, too focused on the phone and on the floor. His toes curled at that moment. Kurt stood up and placed himself right next to the mobile device. He hesitated a little bit, but he decided to pick up the cell phone. As if by some supernatural force, his phone vibrated, and the image of the person he had been thinking about flashed across the screen. "Ah!" Kurt yelled, throwing the phone unto the couch out of surprise. He held his interlocked fingers on top of his mouth, looking at the flashing phone in from of him. After a few more vibrates, it stopped.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned and covered his head with his left arm, Kurt didn't answer. The phone on the bed when he dropped it, making it bounce and drop to the floor. "Papa?" Alice walked up with a doll in her hand, hugging it tightly in her arms. "I had a bad dream." Blaine immediately went over to his daughter, carrying her over to his bed and caressing her hair, giving her a gentle shush. From the ground, his phone vibrated. He looked at his kid, who had her eyes closed at the moment, feeling better that she was in her father's room.<p>

He smiled at her angelic face before picking up the phone. "Hello?" He said whispering into the device.

"H-hi." Kurt said from the other line.

* * *

><p>"Oh God Kurt, did I wake you?" Blaine said on the other line, Kurt felt a little bit amused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."<p>

"No, Blaine, it's fine, I wasn't sleeping." Kurt sat back down on the couch, turning the television off.

"Oh, okay…"

"So, what did you call me for?" The countertenor crossed his legs and shifted in his seat. Nervous about what Blaine might answer.

On the other line, the other man was nervous as well. He kept pacing the floor with his fingernail in between his teeth. "Oh, uh, I just wanted to know if you uh…" Blaine scratched his head continuously, sweat running down the sides of his hair. He sat down on the bed, trying to calm himself.

"Wanted to what Blaine?"

In an instant, Alice went over and took the phone. "Hello." She said sleepily. "My papa likes you," Blaine looked at his daughter with wide eyes and open mouth. "I don't know who you are but papa only does that talking thing when he likes someone. I know because he told me so."

Kurt was smiled in disbelief, who knew that it would be Alice that would talk to him at this hour.

Blaine immediately took the phone from his daughter, his face almost as red as an apple. A yawn filled the room as Alice stretched. She lay her head back down on the pillow, hugging the doll in her arms.

"So, I hear you like me?" Kurt said trying to entertain himself.

"Uh." Blaine felt a little bit awkward, considering what just happened.

"It's okay, I like you too."

"You do?" Blaine paused for a moment, trying to recollect himself. "What about that nurse?"

"Gilbert? No, he's just a friend."

Blaine looked at the floor with a smile. He didn't even need to feel jealous at the restaurant. Wait, he thought for a minute. He was jealous, but now he had a chance to ask Kurt the big question, he thought he'd lost Kurt once, and after losing Alice, he didn't want to lose anyone again, certainly not this chance with Kurt. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to… you know, hang out sometime?" Blaine silently thought to himself, _hang out? who said that anymore?_ He felt like a teenager, giving himself a facepalm.

"Sure, pick me up at seven?"

"Ok, cool… so Friday?"

"Friday."

* * *

><p>Reviews please! I live on them!<p>

Oh, and if you see any mistakes, tell me, I'll be sure to correct them

No beta haha

And sorry if I mix up pronouns. My language doesn't differ from male or female, so he and she may be switched around.

-JC


	23. Ready as I'll ever Be

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p>With his bag completely filled with notebooks and notes for cramming later on during the day, Calvin finally thought that he was ready for Hell on Earth. Three tests were scheduled for the day, that, and Mr. Anderson was so set on having the New Directions do an early morning practice for their performance during sectionals. Calvin was almost ready to tear his hair out of his scalp! But he wouldn't even dare to do so, considering Kurt would murder him for it. Looking at the contents of his bag, he checked it once more, just to confirm if he had everything. "English notes, check, Math note cards, check, and Biology study guide, check." With that, he closed his bag and lifted it off.<p>

"Honey! Breakfast!" Carole yelled from across the living room, waving her hand at Calvin.

"I'll eat breakfast at school! Bye Mom!" Though she didn't really want to, she waved goodbye at her son. She kind of understood where his mind was at though. When she was a teenager herself she didn't eat much breakfast anyway.

Calvin took his bike, cursing himself that next year, he would get his license for sure. His dad already bought him a car, but he wasn't going to be allowed to drive it until sixteen. Upon arrival, he locked the bicycle to the rack and entered the school, huffing and puffing all the same.

"Seriously Cal, I have no idea how you bike to school and still look amazing." Alexis said as she met up with the boy, holding up a couple of books in her arms, hugging them tightly.

"It's a Hummel gift." He gave a small shake of the head which was returned with a small laugh coming from Alexis. Calvin opened up his locker and put in his biology book and algebra book. God knows how he was able to lug those gigantic books on his back throughout the whole bike ride.

"So are you ready?" The girl was perkier than usual today, but Calvin didn't really care, he just wanted the day to be over.

"For what?" Suddenly the tiredness hit him, he shook his head a little, getting the topic of Alexis' question. "No, not really. I swear all my teachers are like conspiring against me or something." The two entered glee club to see that Sam was already there, sitting down and reading a book. As they all sat, Calvin felt his thigh vibrate. His parents knew that he would be in school at this time so who would be messaging him?

**Hey Cal, I need your help, come by after school k? -K**

Calvin looked at his phone to see Kurt's text and quickly gave a reply.

**K, sure! With what? - C**

Mr. Anderson arrived a few seconds after he sent the reply. He looked up expecting his usual smile, and there it was. Mr. Anderson smiled like no tomorrow, far from what they say exactly one week ago. The phone on his lap vibrated again, he gave a slight annoyed groan as he looked. Though he shouldn't be, he did ask Kurt a question.

**Just come by, I'll explain later. -K**

Before, he could send a reply, Alexis slowly snuck her head behind Samantha's, her lips puckered like a fish. She yelled at the top of her voice, seeing Kurt's name at the top of the mobile device. The director and the whole room looked at her with curious looks, probably asking why the girl would be screaming right in the middle of the room like that. "Oops, sorry." She said with raised shoulders as she went back to her seat. Sam was rubbing the inside of her ear, trying to soothe it after hearing Alex's yell.

* * *

><p>Calvin knocked on Kurt's door a few moments ago. He heard a couple of stumbles around the room, but he didn't dwell on it. Now he was waiting for Kurt to answer, his hands inside the pockets of his baggy jeans. Soon enough, Kurt opened the door, his hair disheveled, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth and without a shirt. "Warr yu jooing? Come in!" Kurt said, his voice has been mumbled by the obstacle in his mouth, but Calvin got the gist, mainly by the waving hands that Kurt gave.<p>

His brother frantically went inside the bathroom as Calvin sat on the living room couch. He remembered Mr. A. sitting on this same couch a week ago with a little kid, and it felt somewhat awkward. Kurt soon came out the room, with a plain white undershirt and his usual skinny jeans. "So, what did you need me for?" Calvin asked, standing up from the couch.

"Clothes." Kurt said without any hesitation, gesturing over to the spare-room-turned-into-a-closet.

"Oh. But Kurt, I don't think-"

"Cal, I need input, I have a date tonight and I need to look amazing." Kurt went over to his closet and pulled out various button down shirts and various vests that he had been storing for who knows how long. Calvin began to think how the man could afford all this clothing? He must not have been spending much on luxuries at all! Most of his extra money going into clothing. "Cal, Calvin!" Kurt yelled from inside his closet. "Don't just stand there help me!" He came out of the closet wearing new clothing.

"When is this date anyways?" Calvin said, looking down on Kurt's newly chosen outfit. The colors were amazing, but the trench coat was probably taking it a little bit too far, so he gave it a shake no.

"At seven," Kurt said, going back into the room.

"Seven? It's only four o'clock!"

"Yes," Kurt looked at various scarves that he had. It was going to be cold later on, so that gave him an opportunity to accessorize even more. "But a little bit of a head start works wonders. Now come on, what about this one?" Calvin groaned as Kurt exited the room once more. Sure he had the eye for fashion, but that was it, he'd really rather be somewhere else than here right about now.

He looked at the outfit Kurt was currently wearing, and he instantly raised his eyebrow. "Really? A bowtie?"

"What? I like them," Kurt said, fixing the yellow bowtie that matched the yellow cardigan he was wearing. "And besides, Blaine thinks they're 'cool'".

"Wait, Blaine… Blaine as in my glee club director Blaine Anderson?" He approached Kurt, setting down his phone on the living room table.

"Yeah." Kurt said almost giggling to himself.

"We'll definitely need you to look good tonight. Oh, and lose the bowtie."

"Never." At that, Kurt turned around with his head held high, going back to try another outfit.

* * *

><p>"Papa, are you bringing home another mama?" Alice said as she looked up from her bed. Her papa was trying on many clothes again. This didn't really happen much except for when her papa and mama were going to do something special and auntie Jessie or Miss Karen would be usually with her the rest of the night. She was sad, because she didn't want another mama.<p>

"No, honey. I'm just going to be with someone special tonight." Her papa went inside Alice's room. He was wearing that special ribbon on his neck. She only saw her papa wear it a couple of times. He said he was going to wear it only on very special days, so:

"Is this person really special Papa?" She perked up at her papa's smile. She knew that smile. It was the smile that her papa had when her papa went to school with her that one time. And it was the smile that her papa had when her papa and her teacher went to visit her in the hospital. "Is it Mr. Hummel?" Her papa only smiled at her, so she guessed that it was really Kurtie. She really liked her teacher, probably more than her mama, just because Mr. Hummel never hurt her, while her mama did.

Alice heard someone knock on the door. Her papa was inside the bathroom so she decided to go near the door and knock. "Papa! Someone's knocking at the door!" She yelled right outside the bathroom. After what happened with her mama, her papa had a long talk about people she can trust. Right now, her papa only allowed three people in the list: Her papa of course, Kurtie and Miss Karen. Anyone else, she had to ask before meeting them.

"I'll be out in a minute! Honey, go ask them who they are, if it's Miss Karen, tell her to wait okay!"

"Ok!" Alice jumped up and followed what her papa said. "Miss Karen? Is that you?" She said from the protection of the door. The knocking stopped and then a voice sounded from behind it.

"Yes Honey!" Miss Karen said.

"Papa told to wait. He's in the bathroom!"

"Oh no Blaine, I am not allowing you to go on a date with that kind of hair." Once Blaine opened the door, he was met with the glaring eyes of Karen. She immediately tugged him into the bathroom and put his head underneath the flowing water.

"Why? The gel makes me look nice." Karen gave Blaine a raised eyebrow before forcefully removing the hair product from his head.

* * *

><p>Blaine tapped the steering wheel of his car with his fingers, forming an unknown beat that sounded like galloping horses. Thinking about it, maybe he shouldn't have gone to Kurt's apartment this early. He looked at the digital clock in his car; it read 6:30 p.m. He gave a quick groan and leaned his head back to the headrest. He was quickly arguing with himself whether he should go up there now of go up on time. If he were to go up now, he would have 30 more minutes to spend with Kurt, but he didn't want to look desperate. if he were to go up on time… He gave another groan while lightly tapping his forehead on the steering wheel.<p>

He looked at the time again: 6:40 p.m. Obviously he decided to stay for a while, but when he saw a certain figure come out of the front door of the apartment, his attention was fully thrown his way. It was Kurt. Well no, it was probably someone else. Upon closer inspection, it wasn't the said man, it was Calvin. Calvin exited with his hands in his pockets, looking around before taking his phone out of his pocket, probably going to call someone to pick him up, but when he saw him head down the road, it probably wasn't for that purpose. Wow, Kurt and Calvin really looked almost the same from afar. The only main difference was the height, but considering their ages, it really was no surprise.

The clock read 6:45, and Blaine finally decided that he should go up there. With a sigh to boost his confidence, he picked up the flowers and opened the driver's side door. For the last five minutes, he has been practicing what to say, though he really should have done it a lot earlier. He exited the car, as confident as he could be, crossed the road and rung the doorbell. Soon enough, he found himself climbing up the stairs to Kurt's apartment, and honestly, it was the longest climb he's ever had! Every step was one step closer to their first date, and every step was significant in it's own way. He finally got to Kurt's apartment, and knocked… This was it…

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: <strong>Anyone excited out there? Expect the update to be on the weekend, cause its already in the process! BTW, clothes aren't my forte, so just imagine them in the cutest clothes you can think of... or suggest some to me, cuz I have no idea what fashion is... Kurt would be disappointed in me haha n_n<strong>

_Reviews_ are very much appreciated, thank you!

Oh, and Preview!

_Blaine wondered if he should even talk after Kurt took his hand in his. He should know what to do, but apparently, it was the time to look around for Kurt. For some odd reason, Kurt was avoiding eye contact, his eyes always focused on something else. But before Blaine could say anything, something unexpected happened._

-JC


	24. Unexpected

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p>Taking some inspiration from his high school years, Kurt decided to go with simple but sophisticated, if that even made sense. Once he felt that the his plain black tie was properly tied into a Half-Windsor, he gave himself a proper look in the mirror. Calvin came up beside Kurt and straightened the collar of his red dress shirt. They decided on red mainly because it brought out Kurt's magnificent hair, which was perfectly coifed especially for this night only. It took them almost an hour just to get every single strand to follow their command, and after it all, Kurt looked amazing. Now all that was needed was a jacket.<p>

Kurt looked at the time and saw that it was already half past six, and Calvin was still in his apartment. "Oh dear God, Blaine'll be here any minute!" And with that, Kurt ran around his apartment looking for last minute things he was supposed to have. Basic things like his cell phone, his keys and mainly, his wallet were put immediately inside his pockets. Calvin just stood there like a mannequin as Kurt got ready, swaying around, not really sure what else to do. Kurt gave him a slight glance, gauging what the younger Hummel should do. The countertenor stood straight and gave Calvin an exasperated sigh. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Kurt shooed the shorter boy away. "Oh, and check if Blaine's already outside ok?" He said before putting on his coat and checking his teeth.

Calvin exited the apartment. He felt as if Kurt just took advantage of him, but right now he didn't really care. He was just happy that Kurt had an actual date with someone he knew he could probably trust. To clear off his head, Calvin stuck out his tongue at the closed door, only to have Kurt open it a few seconds after. "Oh and Cal I…" Kurt just stood there staring at Calvin. The boy's tongue stayed out. He waved hello at Kurt who just slowly closed the door, not really wanting to know what Calvin was doing.

The teenager walked out of the building expecting a chill, but for some reason, the temperature was about right. There was no wind, so it was basically the perfect night to go for a walk. As per Kurt's instructions, Calvin looked around the block, searching for Mr. Anderson, or Blaine as he should probably start calling him. That felt weird though, calling a teacher by their first name. Calvin smiled to himself when he saw a small faint light of the luminescent numbers and symbols inside his teacher's car light the darkness. He took his phone out to text Kurt before heading home.

**He's here. Oh, and it's not that cold. You can ditch the jacket. The outfit looks better without it anyway. -C**

* * *

><p>Kurt heard Blaine's familiar knocking on the door. Following Calvin's advice, he hung the jacket inside his walk-in-closet and just went for the red dress shirt, black tie and black skinny jeans. He put on his matching fedora at the back, carefully putting it down on his head so that the coif at the front wouldn't be ruined. Another set of knocks came, and Kurt hurriedly brushed off any creases on his shirt before deciding he was ready.<p>

Kurt opened the door with a smile, ready as he'll ever be. In front of him stood a shorter but magnificent looking man who just stared at him for the first couple of seconds. Of course, Kurt couldn't help himself either. "Uh, I uh… Uh…" Blaine managed to get out, sort of, handing Kurt a single lavender rose. "Hi."

Kurt put his hand on his chest at the gesture, giving the man a grateful smile. He took the rose and wrapped his arm around Blaine's as they walked out of his apartment in comfortable silence.

"So, what are we doing?" Kurt asked as he sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's car. He put the rose on the space between them, near the parking brake of the car, slowly placing it downwards as if it was made of glass.

Blaine put on his seatbelt before answering Kurt. "Don't worry, it's a surprise."

Kurt held his breath as he rolled his eyes in excitement. "Ok." If his giddy laugh wasn't a clue to his pure joy, the small vibrations of his arms surely was. Blaine smiled at his date before putting the key into its slot and turning the ignition.

* * *

><p>"A movie?" Kurt asked as Blaine parked the car in the almost filled parking lot. After a few minutes of searching, they finally found one that was very far from the theater entrance. "What are we watching?" He asked, pulling Blaine's arm close to his, feeling a slight wafting breeze.<p>

"You haven't been here before?" Just be the tone Blaine used to ask him, the high school teacher may have gone here already. It was suspicious and exciting at the same time.

"No, not really. Why?" Kurt looked around, and wondered why there were a lot of cars parked in the small space the parking lot allowed. The movie theater looked rather old. Kurt thought that it might just be a design choice, but upon closer inspection, it really was a relic from the eighties.

"Oh, no reason, I thought you would have." Blaine looked away and focused on where they were going.

"Why? have you?"

"Yeah, once, when I was in college."

"So what happens here anyway?" Kurt asked before looking up at the lettered sign that was above the doorway. His eyes grew at the title of the movie they were going to watch. "Grease? Do my eyes deceive me? Does that sign say Grease all over in black and white?" Kurt pointed over to the sign multiple times with his finger while his other arm was crushing Blaine's own. The man simply ignored Kurt's reaction, though he reveled in his date's excitement. A smile donned Blaine's face as he gave the person behind the counter his their tickets.

The inside of the movie theater was very spacious to say the least. The central aisle was spacious for five people to walk through without bumping, and the front was very open as well. The two went and sat where there was available space left. Kurt thought how lucky it was that a pair of seats were found near the aisle and not too close to the screen.

They sat there, waiting for the movie to begin. The audience became restless, everyone talking and being loud, but Kurt didn't mind. Instead, he decided to make his second move on Blaine, tilting his head to the side so that he was leaning on Blaine's shoulder. The two stayed silent, enjoying each other's presence.

Soon enough, the Paramount logo started to play, and the sound of the beach waves could be heard throughout the movie theater. The audience became quiet. For Kurt this was probably the most amazing moment of his life. Usually, his dates were filled with him talking, trying to fill the void of silence that managed to creep up every single time, but on this one, the silence was comfortable. Nothing could be better.

As Danny and Sandy had fun on the beach, Kurt thought how fun it would be to do those things too, but sadly, they were nowhere near one, and the lake was too far a drive. He held on to Blaine's hand as he thought about it, not really focusing his eyes at anything.

Blaine wondered if he should even talk after Kurt took his hand in his. He should know what to do, but apparently, it was the time to look around for Kurt. For some odd reason, Kurt was avoiding eye contact, his eyes always focused on something else. But before Blaine could say anything, the opening credits started to roll, and the audience started singing along to the title song.

Kurt jumped up a little bit and looked around. He saw that most of the people were singing along. He looked at Blaine who just grinned sang along as well. Sure it wasn't expected, he thought that it would just be a regular scene, people silently singing to themselves as the movie ran, but he guessed that since most of the people here were super fans as well, they would be singing too.

The movie was beginning to end as the notes for "We Go Together" started playing. Blaine looked around, and like he predicted, everyone was standing up. Kurt rolled his eyes around with curiosity. Blaine stood up and held out his hand, which Kurt took, helping him stand up as well. "Blaine, What's going on?"

"The best part."

We go together like  
>rama lama lama<br>ke ding a de dinga a dong  
>remembered forever like<br>shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yipitty boom de boom

Blaine sang causing a riot inside the theater. He held Kurt's hand and led them towards the very front of the room.

Chang chang chang-it-ty chang  
>shoo-bop<br>That's the way it should be  
>Wha oooh yeah!<p>

Blaine urged Kurt to sing the next few lines as he sang. Kurt shook his head feeling a little bit nervous that they were basically singing in front of many people. Kurt hasn't done this in a while so it was perfectly natural. After a few more pushes, Kurt gave in.

We're one of a kind  
>Like dip di-dip di-dip<br>Doo-bop a doo-bee doo  
>Our names are signed<br>Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy  
>boog-e-dy<br>Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang<br>shoo-bop

We'll always be like one  
>Wa-wa-wa-waaa!<p>

The room was now filled with many a dancing fanatics who surrounded the two with smiles on their faces, clapping along to the beat.

When we go out at night  
>And stars are shinin' bright<br>Up in the skies above  
>Or at the high school dance<br>Where you can find romance  
>Maybe it might be lo-oh oh oh-oh oh-ove<p>

Blaine continued as he held, Kurt's hand twirling themselves around, everyone else around them following the chaotic choreography of the film.

Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong  
>Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom<br>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
>Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo<br>Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y  
>Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop<br>Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-y boom de boom  
>Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding-a de ding de dong<br>Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom  
>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop<br>Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo  
>Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy<br>shoo-by doo-wop she-bop  
>Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yip-pit-ty boom de boom<p>

Laughter filled the room as the song itself came to an end. Blaine and Kurt held each other's hands as they sang the last lines, everyone else following them closely behind as they headed out the theater.

We're for each other like  
>A wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom<br>Just like my brother is  
>Sha na na na na na yip-pit-y dip de boom<br>Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop  
>We'll always be together<br>Wha oooh yeah!  
>We'll always, be together<br>We'll always be together  
>We'll always be together<p>

"Wow." Kurt exclaimed as he sat down in Blaine's car. He ran his palm down his stomach, straightening the fabric, as he looked in front. Most of the cars were lighting up ready to leave.

"Did you have fun?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt with a small grin.

"Are you kidding me?" His tone was rather serious, as if Blaine had done something wrong. "That was the most fun first date I've ever had!" He quickly jumped up from his seat, almost bumping into the top of the car.

The car ride back to Lima was filled with excited talk about the movie. Kurt continuously commented on their choices of clothing, but left it with what was popular back then. Even so, it was still very much disappointing. He was glad that style did not change dramatically since they were both in high school, because if it had, then he wouldn't know where to put all the clothes he owned.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked up to Kurt's apartment hand in hand, both not really paying attention to anything at the moment. The taller man looked around the hallways, wondering what else he would say. It was weird though, he always had something to say, but with Blaine, it was as if his brain had gone on meltdown every time they were alone. Not that it was terrible, he actually liked it.<p>

* * *

><p>They stopped by the door. Blaine reached in for a hug, which Kurt immediately accepted. Kurt laughed behind Blaine's ear, causing the other man to pull away with a smile. "What's so funny?"<p>

"You smell like popcorn." Kurt bowed his head in embarrassment.

"And you, smell like…" Blaine inched closer and took a whiff of Kurt, his eyes dramatically rolled to the back, causing Kurt to lightly tap his shoulder. "butterscotch" Blaine continued.

"Hmm, butterscotch?"

"Yeah, you know the candy?"

"I know what butterscotch is!" He gave a small chuckle as he held Blaine's hands with his own. The pause that happened soon after was brief. "I had fun."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, uh" Blaine chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'll see-" He was stopped by a weird feeling on his lips. He straightened his vision to see that Kurt's face was right in front of him, like right in front of him. There was no space at all between them, their forms connected lips to lips. Kurt backed away, with a look of pure surprise.

"Oh God." He exclaimed, covering his mouth. "I'm sorry." The fact that Blaine didn't react at all meant that Blaine didn't want to kiss. The countertenor felt instant guilt when he saw Blaine look at him with those unsure hazel eyes. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to Blaine-"

"Hey, Kurt it's all right. I kinda liked it." Kurt's guilt instantly turned into surprise again as Blaine placed his hand behind the taller man's neck, pulling him closer for another kiss.

"Aah!" A yell from behind Kurt's door surprised them. It wasn't like anyone was in trouble, but it sounded more like an excited yell.

They immediately broke their second kiss. Kurt pulled his keys out of his pockets and opened the door to see three teenagers sitting on his couch.

"Calvin, Alexis, Sam! Out!" They hastily exited the room, giddy as ever. Kurt gave all of them his famous stare as they went down the hall. He looked up at Blaine who was somewhat flustered himself. "Well that killed the moment."

* * *

><p>I'm crying right now! I just hope it was what you expected because this was the hardest chapter to write! TT_TT.<p>

Next Chapter: **Alice's weekend tutoring plus maybe other unplanned stuff**

_Reviews_ are very much appreciated, thank you!

-JC


	25. I See You

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p>This was the most amazing first date ever! Kurt tried to get other thoughts in his head, but couldn't do it. Everything he thought about managed to find a boat and sail off to Anderson Island. He acted like a complete teenager after getting their driver's license. Kurt tried to keep his joy inside but he couldn't help jumping in the seat in front of his vanity. He squirted some lotion on his hands when his phone started vibrating.<p>

**Hi –B**

Kurt smiled a little bit, silently saying to himself: "Speak of the devil… The handsome devil." He grabbed the phone with his left hand, trying really hard to text a quick reply while applying lotion on his face.

**Hello –K**

It wasn't that long of a reply, but it was something. Kurt immediately wiped the extra lotion on the towel on his nightstand waiting for Blaine's imminent reply.

**So… What's up?** **–B**

**Nothing much –K**

After sending his reply, Kurt sprayed some product on his arms, using a moist towelette to spread it around.

**Oh really? You should be doing your nightly routine right now. –B**

He opened a jar of conditioner, lathering it all over his hair. Kurt looked at his phone once again to see that he had another message.

**Kurt? –B**

**Yes I am, and a bit impatient are we? –K**

He put on a smile as he sent the reply. Kurt got up, and pranced over to his bed, lying down on the soft cuddly duvet.

**Sorry haha… –B**

Kurt turned to his side, his phone in front of him. Somehow he really felt like a teenager tonight.

**So any reason you texted me this late?**

He felt his eyes slightly droop. From the corner of the screen, he saw the time, it was midnight. It was unusually late for him, considering every night he slept at ten o'clock right on the dot.

**Nothing… Just missed you. –B**

Kurt smiled again. He felt his grip on the phone slightly drop, causing his eyes to jerk open. With both his thumbs, he attempted to type.

**You just left an hour ago, and' you're gonna see me tomorrow. –K**

Kurt looked at his phone, noticing that he had a reply from Blaine. Not only that, he had three messages from the curly haired man.

**I know, but still… It's just nice talking to you. Even though we wave nothing specific to talk about –B**

**Kurt? Are you there? –B**

**Good Night butterscotch –B**

The sun was really glaring down the cracks of the window, and it really annoyed Kurt to no end. For a moment, it hit his eyes so perfectly that he had to move away from his current position to move to a more desirable place. It was at that moment he noticed that– "Oh my God…" immediately he sent out a text to Blaine.

**Sorry! I fell asleep! –K**

Almost right after he pressed the send button on the screen, his phone vibrated. Without looking at who sent the text, Kurt opened the message.

**HOW DARE YOU!**

His eyebrows went up, thinking why Blaine would send that message to him. He looked up at the top of the screen to see who it was from and saw the name Rachel Berry.

**How dare I what? –K**

He left the phone on his bedside table before going to the bathroom. When he came back, he saw that he had two messages waiting for him.

**It's okay, I'll see ya later k? :) –B**

**I am coming over Kurt. And you have some explaining to do. –R**

* * *

><p>Kurt prepared some chicken nuggets, knowing how Alice loved them. He also set out some worksheets for the girl to answer right on the table since this was a tutoring session for the little girl, and not a date. A knock on the door stopped Kurt's thoughts. He looked at the wall clock and saw that it was only three o'clock. The father and son weren't set to arrive until five. Kurt wondered who it was before opening the door.<p>

Rachel stood behind the door frame with somewhat of a scowl. "Kurt Hummel, why didn't you tell me you had a date?"

He stood there taken aback by her straightforwardness.

"Well excuse me for telling you every detail about my personal life." Rachel went inside his apartment and took a seat.

"As you should have! Now, tell me everything!" She patted the seat next to her as the countertenor groaned in defeat.

"Fine, but how did you know about it?" He sat, folding his legs the usual way he did.

"From Finn, who heard from Calvin."

"Oh dear God, did he tell-"

"No I don't think he told your dad… But I will if you don't say anything! Where did you go? Did he hold your hand? Ooh! Did you guys kiss?" She clapped her hands like a silly school girl. Truthfully, Kurt shouldn't be the one to judge, considering he was acting exactly like her right after the date.

* * *

><p>Blaine put on a shirt as he looked over to where Alice was. The girl was still having trouble with the cast even though it has been a couple weeks since it was put on her. She managed to do things normally for the most part, but it was all still very difficult. "Papa! I don't want to shower!" Blaine lifted the little girl up on his shoulder. Alice kept on hitting his back, which made him all the more entertained. "Papa!"<p>

"Come on Alice, it's not so bad." He opened the bathroom door which let some of the warmth from the steam out. "I took a shower, and you will too."

"But why papa, if I'm gonna be dirty again?" She stood by the shower stall arms folded and pouting.

"Fine, but you're not going with me to Kurt's if you don't shower." Blaine turned around, giving the girl a mock anger, but inside, he was smiling.

"Kurtie?"

"Yes, I'm going to Kurt's house, and he only likes people who shower." Alice put the pieces together. No wonder her papa always showers before meeting Kurtie. She thought about it for a while and she finally knew what she wanted to do.

"Papa!" She whined, jumping up and down on the plain blue and white checkered tiles of the bathroom.

"What?" He turned, looking at the little girl.

"I want shower now!"

* * *

><p>The knock on his door wasn't a surprise for Kurt at all. Maybe it was the fact that he was sitting on his couch for the past five to ten minutes waiting for someone or not, but he was excited. He opened the door to see two familiar faces. "Mr. Hummel!" Alice shouted, hugging him with her spare arm.<p>

As soon as they entered, Kurt and Alice got to work. It was true, Alice didn't really miss much, and in fact this was just to make up for some lost work that she didn't do over the course of the previous week and the week before that. Kurt knew what was going on, and knew that it was a family matter, if Julia was even considered family anymore. That was no reason to let the girl get lower grades if he knew that Alice deserved something better.

"Alice?" Kurt called the girl for the third time since they came. "Alice honey, you have to pay attention." Throughout the week, Alice has been like this, always looking around and easily distracted.

"Ok." She replied, looking at the paper in front of her, her eyes slightly drooping.

Kurt left the girl to work on the math problems, standing up to meet her father in the other side of the living room. He looked at Alice one more time before turning his head towards Blaine. "Hey, is Alice alright?"

"Hmm?" Blaine somewhat asked, looking at Kurt with expectant eyes, as if asking him to confirm what his question was.

"Well, she has been kind of distracted lately, like before, but I dunno." Kurt looked at Alice who was now looking out the window at the miniscule orange sunlight that managed to peek in. "Alice honey? Keep working." Kurt looked at Blaine. "Like that. Is anything wrong? She's also been very tired lately."

Blaine set down the magazine he was reading. "She's been having trouble sleeping, yes."

Alice tried her best with the problems her teacher gave her, addition was really easy but subtraction was very hard. She stuck her tongue out, trying to work out what to do.

An hour passed by and Alice was almost done with everything. She was glad that Mr. Hummel wanted to help her with everything. She already knew what she needed to do so she wanted to be left alone. Right now, Mr. Hummel was hugging her papa on the couch like he did with her mama. It was weird, but Alice liked it. She liked her Kurtie, and he was the awesomest teacher ever! Alice looked back at the worksheet. Mr. Hummel told her that she should notice when she's not focused and count them. So far it was already five times. She had to stop being distracted if she wanted that prize Mr. Hummel told her about. She looked down at the piece of paper, once again, "Six," she said to herself. What was left was a couple of spelling words that she had to write five times each and she was done. She saved that for last because it was the easiest. It was only copying the same thing over and over again. "Mr. Hummel! I'm done!" She waved her hand at them.

Mr. Hummel stood up and checked all of her work. Once she saw the smile on his face, she was smiling too. That meant that she did a good job. "Amazing! They're all correct! Nice job Alice!" He gave her a high five, and so did her papa, who stood up and hugged Alice.

"So, I hear sectionals is coming up, any songs picked yet?" Kurt said, eating a piece of bread.

"No, not really. My kids like what I choose, you know, like Katy Perry and the songs from ten years ago, but… Do you think I'm a bit old fashioned?" Blaine took a sip of the water. "I mean with the comeback of techno and all these other things, do you think we should perform those?"

Kurt laughed a little at Blaine's comment, while Alice simply scarfed the chicken nuggets and rice. "Honestly, I think you should perform whatever you want. It doesn't matter if it's from our generation, what matters is that they like it too." Kurt's mind went back to when he was in glee club. Sure the song choices were from Mr. Schue's personal favorites when they started out, but as the time went on, the students became the focus and it had been fun. "Besides, music never dies, sometimes it just needs to be woken up."

"So what movie do you want to watch Alice?" Kurt asked as the girl perused his Disney collection. Kurt crouched next to the girl as she took one disc out and held it in front of Kurt's face.

"I like this one, her hair is so pretty."

"Ok then, Tangled it is." Kurt took the DVD from Alice and put it inside the player. The girl hopped back to the couch and sat next to her father, putting her head on his chest and giving him a little snuggle.

The trio just sat there watching the screen in silence as the opening started to play. Alice kept on switching between Kurt and Blaine throughout the movie, slightly moving her head to see which one was more comfortable. In the end, she chose Kurt's. "I like the lights, they're so pretty." She said, rubbing her cheek along Kurt's arm. He rubbed the little girl's hair as he looked at the screen. The opening notes for _I See the Light _played, and Alice started singing.

_On those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that side, never even going_

_just how blind I been_

Kurt giggled at the little girl's mistakes. It was cute and was rather close to the actual lyrics. Alice looked up at Kurt with a smile, as if asking him to continue with her. The gesture was welcomed and Kurt replied.

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

Kurt continued, rubbing foreheads with Alice as they looked each other eye to eye. Soon enough, Alice joined Kurt for the chorus.

_And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the fog has lifted<br>And at last I see the light  
>And it's like the sky is new<br>And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once everything looks different  
>Now that I see you<em>

Alice turned her head back to the screen, watching as Rapunzel gave back the satchel to Flynn. Blaine held the little girl close to himself as they gazed on the wonderful lights the lanterns gave off. Feeling Flynn's part of the song beginning, Alice nudged her father's side, wanting him to sing as well. He smiled and looked at Kurt who gave him a nod and a small grin. Blaine looked back at the screen, then to Alice, then to Kurt.

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
>All those years living in a blur<br>All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

Alice yawned a little, feeling a sort of tiredness coming in. Her eyes drooped, but she caught consciousness soon after. Blaine rubbed her shoulder as he sang, looking at Kurt. The man in front of Blaine looked at Alice and took in her angelic form, not noticing how Blaine changed the lyrics of the song.

_Now he's here shining in the starlight  
>Now he's here, suddenly I know<br>If he's here it's crystal clear  
>I'm where I'm meant to go<em>

As if on cue, Kurt continued Rapunzel's part of the song, looking at Blaine as he did.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

They both sang their parts as Alice yawned once again, drifting off to the land of dreams, dropping her head on Kurt's left arm.

_And it's warm and real and bright  
>And the world has somehow shifted<br>All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's chest, feeling its rise and fall as Kurt breathed. They looked each other in the eyes, much like Flynn Rider and Rapunzel as they sang.

_Now that I see you_

As they held on to the last note of the song, their foreheads touched and their eyes fell to Alice, who was, for the first time, sleeping without as much as a struggle. The movie continued playing on Kurt's television, but none of the three cared at this point. It was like nothing else existed, nothing else but them.

* * *

><p>WOW! You guys are awesome!<p>

Thanks for all the reviews! T_T I am so hapi u like this fic

Currently though, I am having trouble getting ideas plot-wise, so...yeah

Anywho guys, Don't Forget To Be Awesome! n_n

JC


	26. Dinner

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

_I love you guys though! especially Bellarine who also commented about my other fic. You're awesome!_

-JC

* * *

><p>A slight tug on Blaine's chest woke him up. He opened his eyes and felt a small pain on his neck, probably because of the position he slept in the night before. Somehow the sensation of waking up felt different. Instantly, he felt that he wasn't lying down, but rather, he was sitting up. He groaned a little before surveying his surroundings. This was definitely not his own room.<p>

Then there was another tug on his shirt. He looked down to see where it came from and saw Alice gripping his button down shirt ever so tightly as she slept. Out of habit, Blaine rubbed her head, making her move slightly, nuzzling her father's chest. The scene outside looked rather calm. The morning sun was already up in the sky, saying hello to the world below.

Kurt woke up moments after, looking at the father and daughter scene in front of him, making him smile. Their eyes met moments after. Feeling extremely comfortable in the position they're in, neither dared to move as both men simply looked at each other, taking in the sight of the other man in front of them. Their silence was nothing but comfortable; Alice's breathing and the clock's ticking seemed to be music to their ears.

"Hey." Blaine started, breaking the silence. "Good morning."

"Morning." Kurt replied, his stomach grumbling, making him blush a little. Blaine's smile grew at Kurt's blush, reminding him that Kurt was only human, and yet in his eyes, the man was an angel. "Oh shut up." Kurt said, lightly tapping Blaine's thigh with his right hand. Blaine stood up right after gently setting Alice down on the couch pillow. "Hey, where're you going?" Kurt asked, looking over to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna cook you guys some breakfast." Blaine took out everything he needed to make scrambled eggs; the pan from one of the shelves, the vegetable oil from one of the bottom shelves, the garlic and the eggs from the refrigerator. Almost quite flawlessly from what Kurt could see.

The smoke alarm completely woke Alice up. It was located high above the wall so Blaine couldn't even reach it without the help of something to stand on. He fanned the detector only to have the garlic burn even more without his supervision. Kurt laughed a little, standing up and taking down the smoke detector with ease. "Show off." Blaine teased, giving Kurt a small kiss on the cheek.

The taller brunette tried took a glance at the burned garlic. He was lucky all his other clothing were in the other room, because if they hadn't, they would totally smell like garlic. He tried taking over the disaster Blaine caused only to have his hand swiped out of the way. "No." Kurt looked at Blaine with a shocked expression, holding his hand with the other. "You cooked last night, it's the least I could do." And with that, Kurt went and headed for the bathroom with a smile.

Kurt took in the smell of the eggs as he exited the bathroom. It was weird, never in a million years would he think that he would even like the idea of eating eggs and the fat that comes along with them, but there he stood, smelling their odor as it wafted through his apartment. "Hey there." He wrapped his arms around Blaine, who was now wearing his apron that said _Fabulous Food _on it in bright red and blue lettering.

"Eggs are about done, and the toast." He nuzzled his cheek over to Kurt's, which wasn't difficult, considering Kurt's chin was already buried in his neck. "Could you wake up Alice?"

He looked over and saw Alice sitting up and yawning with her mouth open as big as it could be. "I don't think it's needed." Blaine looked over and saw the little girl lazily walking over to the bathroom, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. She gave a slight glance over to Blaine and Kurt in the kitchen. "Good morning papa. Good morning Mr. Hummel." Alice went into the bathroom.

"You know, it's her first night without any nightmares." Blaine moved over to an empty space on the counter, transferring the eggs to an empty plate, Kurt followed him leaning his stomach on the counter while Blaine leaned on his back. They stayed in silence until the Alice entered the kitchen, that adoring smile present in her face.

"Ooh! eggs!" she said out loud causing the two men to grin beyond belief.

* * *

><p>Three days have passed; Blaine and Kurt found themselves sitting in a booth across from each other at Breadstix, the cliché date location for Lima couples, but neither one of them complained. The waitress came in, with a smile on her face. Blaine and Kurt looked at the woman, giving her respectful smiles as they gave her their orders.<p>

"You know," Blaine started, taking a sip from the water the waitress left for them. "I feel like we've known each other for a long time, and I uh…" He looked up to see Kurt staring at him with those wonderful blue eyes that he started stuttering. "uh…I…uh." Blaine looked away, flushed by his own embarrassment, rubbing his hands in an attempt to calm himself down. Across the table, Kurt somewhat giggled at Blaine's reaction.

He ran his hand through his ungeled hair, still pretty embarrassed by the situation, then let is fall slowly to the table. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand, and rubbed circles around the bridge between the thumb and index finger. "It's fine, you can tell me anything."

Blaine turned his head once again, a smile on his face as they made two seconds of eye contact. "That's just it. I feel like we've known each other for quite a while, but… you know, we still don't." Kurt tilted his head in confusion, not really comprehending what Blaine actually meant. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" Blaine flipped the action, and took hold of Kurt's left hand with both of his own. "Mr. Kurt Hummel, what makes you… you?"

"Oh?" Kurt replied, somewhat taken aback. He thought about it, and Blaine was correct. In all the times they've known each other, not much about them were really discussed. _What better time than now? _He thought to himself.

"Aw!" The waitress came in with their food. If her hands weren't full, she would wave taken a picture of the couple right there and then. "How cute!" They simply smiled as she lay the plates on the table. "If you need anything, just call okay?" She left with a smile on her face and her hand on her chest, stealing a few glances of Kurt and Blaine as she walked.

"You don't hear that every day." Kurt smiled, slightly hiding his face from the crowd, acting like a complete teenager.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked, letting go of the man's soft hand to reach for the fork towards his left.

"Well, when you've been out as long as I have, you don't really hear compliments that often." Blaine felt his smile dissipate as soon as he saw Kurt's expression. His pale face dropped as soon as he reminisced about the past. "Anyway, I'm just glad things have changed since then." Kurt perked up a little, poking multiple leaves from his salad. Blaine followed his lead, and started eating as well.

For some reason, he heard Kurt giggle across the table. Blaine gave him a curious look, asking '_What is it?', _but he only smiled even more. "Do you always eat like this?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled through the food that was in his mouth, quickly swallowing to give Kurt a reply. "Sorry, I uh… The more food that's around, I tend to eat more." He laughed a little on his own expense. On the other side, Kurt was still giggling. "You should see me during Thanksgiving. I swear my mom hides all the food just to get me to eat less."

"Speaking of Thanksgiving, do you want to spend yours with me?" The question came out quite sheepish as he asked not really feel confident asking the question. He himself goes back home to spend the holidays with his family, why wouldn't Blaine do so as well?

"Huh?" Blaine asked though he fully heard the question. Confirmation was what he needed, because why would Kurt ask him that question, especially without any type of the usual high pitched excited voice the man usual wore.

"It's fine though… If you want to spend it with your family."

"No, Kurt, it's fine. They won't mind. Besides, I think I'd rather spend it with you anyway."

* * *

><p>"Oh dear God! It's cold!" Carole commented as she opened the door for Kurt, the frigid air diffusing completely inside the house, causing the woman to experience chills.<p>

"Hey." Kurt welcomed her with a tight hug, somewhat raising her without having her feet off the floor. "Where's dad?" He looked around the living room where his father usually was, other than work. His gaze continued towards the kitchen, but alas, he wasn't there as well.

"In the garage." She dusted herself off, fixing the alignment of her clothing. "You're early aren't you?" She sat down on the couch, her eyes going towards the person playing on _Price is Right _as she drank from the glass of water on the center table_._ "We didn't expect you come home until Thanksgiving."

Kurt gave her an "_Are you kidding?"_ look. "What I can't visit my family every now and then?" He went up to her and kissed her on the cheek, making sure that she understood that it was only a joke. "Yeah, about that…"

"About what?" Burt came in, rubbing his hands on a rag that looked as spotted as a black and white cow. "Hey Kurt." Once again, Burt went in for a hug, only to be stopped by Kurt halfway.

"Dad, please… clothes?"

"About what?" His tone was somewhat serious now.

"Well… it's about Thanksgiving…" The parent's eyes grew, assuming the worst from their son.

"Why Kurt? What happened?" Carole instantly stood up and held on to Kurt's shoulders.

"No, it's not something bad."

"Then what is it son? Suspense isn't really gonna do us any good."

"I'm bringing someone over, if it's fine" Carole's eyes sparkled right after Kurt finished his sentence. She clapped her hands immediately and hugged him, his pale arms struggled to let free from her grasp, but her grip only grew tighter.

"I'm so happy for you!" She looked at Burt who had his eyebrows clenched.

"Is it that James kid again? Because Kurt, I don't ever want you seeing him again! He-"

Kurt cut him off before he could finish the sentence. "No dad, it's not James. His name's Blaine and he's amazing."

"Blaine?" Carole looked at Burt. "Blaine? Where have I heard that name before?"

"Oh! He's Cal's glee club director." Kurt stated matter-of-factly, as if what he said was completely normal.

* * *

><p>A little bit shorter than before, but yeah...<p>

Also I have exams this week, so... don't expect early updates...

God!

School...


	27. Right Before

**_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_**

**_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._**

**_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._**

_Oh! and for those of you who care... I got all A's on my exams! Yes! *raises hands in air*_

_Yup I'm a nerd, proud of it! Yeah..._

_Anywho, here ya go!_

-JC

* * *

><p>The 27th of November, Friday, the day after Thanksgiving. The sun wasn't even up yet, but Kurt was oh so definitely awake. Usually, he would be out with Rachel and Mercedes, shopping for the greatest sales on Black Friday, but he just didn't feel like wasting money on some useless stuff anyway. So instead, he lay on the bed he was provided, the one in the guest bedroom, which was previously Calvin's bedroom before he and Finn moved out.<p>

It definitely wasn't the Thanksgiving he expected, in fact it wasn't special at all… Don't get him wrong, he loved his family, especially the fact that Calvin announced that he was dating, which Kurt was totally happy for, but nothing eventful happened really.

Kurt turned to his side to see the moonlight high above the sky. It was very bright, but Kurt could see that it still wasn't full, there was still that little part missing, that one little crescent shape. Kurt turned around, trying to fall asleep when he saw the lights turn on outside the guest bedroom and assumed that it was Finn, mainly because his hulking footsteps filled the hallways soon after

Kurt sighed, not really feeling very helpless, but just, somewhat hopeless. That feeling a child felt when they got a shirt when they thought his present was a dinosaur, or her present was a doll; Kurt felt like that. It was fun to say the least. They ate, laughed, watched a little football; it was a totally normal Thanksgiving with Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and Calvin.

* * *

><p>Two days before: November 25<p>

* * *

><p>By now, the weather was starting to get too low that the children, instead of being outside and playing, were instead suggested to go to the gym to play. The securities were available to watch the kids so Kurt opted to take a good rest back in his classroom. "Hey there" A man, about the same height as Kurt, probably taller or shorter depending on what shoes they both wore, knocked on his classroom door.<p>

"Oh! Hey Nico, what's up?" Kurt wiped the crumbs of food that hung around his mouth a napkin, his mouth still kind of full.

Nico entered the classroom and sat on one of the tiny chairs the kids sat in, pulling it out of the small table. "Nothing as of recent…" A short pause as Kurt took a bite out of his tuna sandwich. "One can usually find Mr. Kurt Hummel dining as the children played during recess. Let me ask this: Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh nothing…" His word trailed on, suggesting another meaning behind it. The next day was Thanksgiving and Blaine would stay over with him and his family.

"Oh really? Is there some sort of hidden agenda being plotted behind that mind of yours Mr. Hummel?"

Should he tell Nico of this? Nico was only a workmate after all, nothing much more than that really. Sure they said hello's every now and then but over the three months that Kurt worked at this school, they really haven't talked. _Maybe it's time to change that._ "What? Can't I just be happy for the holidays?"

Nico nodded in agreement. "Well, I suppose so, but you, Mr. Kurt Hummel, haven't really shown any kind of happiness since you began your job. I guess it's fair to say, that I wonder what caused it… If you don't mind my curiosity."

"God Nico!" Kurt laughed a little, causing Nico to stare at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes?"

"I…I'm a grown man," Nico nodded again, which caused Kurt to get uneasy. "And I find the way you talk, kind of hard to understand! How do you keep up with the kids? And please, just call me Kurt."

"I have multiple ways of talking Mr. Kurt." Kurt's phone rang, it was almost 12:30, meaning the kids would be back at anytime. "Well then, that is my cue. Until the time we talk again, I bid you adieu." He groaned as Nico left, now he knew why they never really talked before.

"Okay kids! Have a Happy Thanksgiving!" Kurt opened the door from which the kids exited. Like always, he waved goodbye to them, each and everyone waving goodbye back.

"Bye Mr. Hummel!" One little boy gave Kurt's stomach a hug. The teacher replied by hugging the little kid and sending him of with a wave. A couple more kids hugged him goodbye, and soon enough, every single one was outside, except for Alice.

The girl looked out the doorway, Kurt still holding it open, looking for her father, but Blaine didn't arrive yet. Feeling the cold enter the building, Kurt put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on Alice, let's wait for your papa inside."

"Ok Mr. Hummel." The duo sat down on the stairs, Alice was still a bit uneasy. The little girl kept looking at the door for Blaine, making Kurt a little bit uncomfortable as well. Blaine had never been this late before. He looked at the wall clock and saw that it was already ten minutes past. Kurt had the urge to call Blaine, see if anything was wrong, but decided not to, and put his phone back.

"Ok, then. Come on Alice." Kurt stood up and Alice soon followed, heading back into the classroom. She held on to Kurt's hand with her free arm, causing Kurt to look back at her with a smile.

* * *

><p>Alice sat in the classroom as she usually did. To her, it felt weird being in the room with only Mr. Hummel there, and not any of her friends. It has been hard, because trying to write with the left hand is hard, but Mr. Hummel was nice; he didn't want to be hard on her so he didn't give her sentences to write and all other work that made her write a lot.<p>

"Alice?" Mr. Hummel called, Alice felt like she was in trouble, because whenever they were in the classroom, Mr. Hummel only ever called anyone if they did something bad. But no, she forgot. Class was over, and Mr. Hummel was now Kurtie? Mr. Hummel was erasing the board and was putting away his stuff in his bag. She waited until he was done to give an answer. "When did the doctor say your cast was gonna go off?"

"Uh… Mr. Doctor said next week! I'm so happy! Because this thing is itchy!" Alice scratched the hardness that is her cast, trying to get to the itch, but failed to do so. "And it's stinky."

Mr. Hummel giggled. It sounded like a girl's, but that's what made Mr. Hummel special! At least that's what her papa told her. Suddenly, a ding-dong sounded around the room. Alice knew that sound, it was Mr. Hummel's phone.

He took it out and answered. The way he talked in the phone was funny, because nothing made sense! "Hi"… "Oh Yeah! She's fine!"… "Yeah she's right here!" … "Okay, we'll be out" … "See you later!" Mr. Hummel looked at Alice right after he put his bag on. "Alice, your papa's here! Come on! let's go." Mr. Hummel walked around the room, getting a lot of papers. It looked like he was hurrying up, probably because he wanted to see her papa. Alice smiled, she liked being with Kurtie.

* * *

><p>Kurt grabbed the stuff he needed for the Thanksgiving break; though he promised himself that this weekend would be about him and Blaine, it didn't hurt that he plan the lesson and grade some of the kids' homework, at least some of them so that he wouldn't fall behind. He ushered Alice out the door, one of his hands filled with folders that held the quizzes, and the lesson plan.<p>

Kurt opened the door to see that Blaine was already inside the building. Kurt thought for a minute and though that he probably came in through the main entrance. The man looked a little bit despondent, his head down on the floor, and shoulders slumped, but as soon as Alice came to his view, a front was made; Blaine looked amused to see his daughter, but on the inside, Kurt saw right through it, the emotion was definitely different.

He approached the parent, locking the classroom door as the school rules dictated. Blaine struggled to hold up the smile as Kurt neared by. "Hey Blaine." Kurt greeted with a smile. "Can't wait for tomorrow!" He gave the man a slight peck on the cheek, which didn't seem to phase Blaine at all. The man simply looked away from Kurt, a look of indifference on his face. Kurt wondered why Blaine was so down. In his head, Kurt thought that Blaine would be as excited as he would be, but apparently he wasn't. If Kurt knew Blaine, something was wrong. He only saw this once before, when Alice was kidnapped by Julia.

He thought that he would never have to see this side of Blaine again, but here it was, in front of Kurt, looming over whatever it was Kurt didn't know. He was about to ask what was wrong, but Alice also had the same idea. "Papa, what's wrong?" Blaine looked up at the girl he held up in his arms, his melancholic reverie broken, and looked at Kurt, who stared at him, wanting an answer as well.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"Blaine," He put his free hand on the said man's shoulder, giving it a slight tug. "You know you can tell me everything, right?"

"No, it's fine… I-I uh I gotta go." Blaine hurried and turned the corner rather early. Kurt was right though, Blaine did come from the main entrance.

Alice waved good-bye as Blaine walked through the hallway.

"See you tomorrow?" Kurt somewhat asked for confirmation, but no reply was made. Instead, Blaine just kept walking, Alice in hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in front of his mirror, adjusting the collar of his top and adjusting his belt. He combed his hair one more time before applying hairspray. With one final look and twirl, he smiled, satisfied with a job well done.<p>

Blaine was gonna meet him at his parent's house, so a quick text telling Blaine the address was in order.

Kurt arrived at the familiar street, but refused to go inside without Blaine and Alice. He waited in his car, waiting for Blaine's call. He hummed a familiar tune that came out a couple of months ago as he stared at his phone. The clock read a quarter before six. It was early, but better be early than late.

An hour and a half passed, and Blaine still didn't give him anything. Kurt stared at his phone and quickly typed a message.

**Hey, are you ok? -K**

Ten minutes passed, and still nothing.

**Blaine? You're making me nervous. please call. -K**

It was almost eight o'clock, and still no reply from Blaine. Kurt looked around, not really fixing his eyes on anything, thinking the worst possible scenarios. _Where could Blaine be? _He could feel his heart beat quickly, never before has this ever happened to him. _Did Blaine stand me up? Is this why he was avoiding me yesterday?_ Kurt thought more negative thoughts as a knock on the window nearly made his heart jump out his chest. He looked at the figure with a smile, thinking it was Blaine, but instead he saw Calvin.

"Hey! What are you doing in there? Come on inside! Dad's waiting for you." Kurt hesitatingly left the confines of his car, pulling out the keys, and opening the door. Calvin went ahead, encouraging Kurt to go accompany him as he headed for the house. With one last plea for hope, he looked beyond the street's horizon, looking for a familiar vehicle, but sadly, the street was empty.

Kurt slumped his shoulders, shaking his head as he curled his lips in sadness, walking exactly like Blaine from the day before.

* * *

><p>Any guesses on what's up with Blaine?<p>

_Reviews_ are very much appreciated, thank you!

You know what? Having scheduled updates... isn't really working for me... It's like i'm adding pressure to myself, soo...

Just expect at least one update a week.

OH! We've passed 100 reviews! YAY! Angst is a funny way to commemorate, right?

Yay! Well, till the next update!

-JC


	28. Two Days

_**Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk**_

_**All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners.**_

_**I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made.**_

_**-JC**_

* * *

><p>"Wow! Is it me or is Mr. A. a bit overzealous lately?" Alexis sat next to Calvin that morning, waiting for Sam to arrive when the director came in with a smile on his face. Sectionals was coming soon after Thanksgiving and they need be prepared, so glee club had been meeting everyday early in the morning.<p>

"I dunno, but he does look happier."

A sudden hit of realization hit Alexis, her eyes bulged at the thought. "Ooh! You don't think he and Kurt-" She whispered in his ear.

Calvin's eyes grew as well. He couldn't believe that Alex would be saying these kinds of things to him, well actually it wasn't that hard to believe, but in the same room as the person she was talking about? Calvin pushed the girl away. "Alex! That's my brother! I don't want to think of him that way! Oh my God!" He loudly whispered at her, making sure that the adult in the room wouldn't hear.

"But when you think of it… It's kinda hot."

"Oh my- just stop talking Alex… please." The boy covered his ears and sang Lalala as Alexis kept on blabbering about how hot would it be to see Kurt and Mr. Anderson kiss.

"Ok guys! Sectionals is in two weeks! We need to start thinking of a set list! Any ideas?" Calvin sighed of relief as their director turned around, happy as ever, causing their whispered conversations to stop. It wasn't like he had any problems with Kurt and Mr. Anderson's relationship, in fact, he was kind of happy for both of them. He just didn't want to imagine all the details behind it.

A few suggestions went up in the air, most of them from recent recording artists and some from classic Broadway musicals.

Glee Club ended with the students fighting over which songs they should decide.

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaine, what happened to you?" Karen asked, immediately grabbing Blaine's lunchbox from his hands and looking through it like no tomorrow.<p>

"What do you mean?" Blaine replied, perky as ever.

"I mean you and all that joy!" She got out the pudding she always liked and placed it on the table. "It's been going on for days now, and frankly, I wanna know if Kurt's behind it."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorta meeting his parents." Karen squealed as he took his food back. "Honestly, I should be nervous, but I'm not! I have no idea why."

"Oh well, looky here, Mr. Blaine Anderson always so confident." Karen half mocked as she opened the container of pudding.

"Shut up," Blaine laughed a little, taking out the fried chicken he made the night before.

* * *

><p>"Papa!" Alice welcomed Blaine into her arms as she raised her high in the air. His back failed a little bit, causing him to let the girl down immediately after picking her up. Alice was growing up. He smiled as he rubbed the top of her head, giving Kurt a small wave before the man went back inside the building.<p>

"How was your day today Alice?" Blaine asked, opening the car door.

"It was fun! Mr. Hummel gave me some vege-tables for lunch today!" Blaine put on her seatbelt as she talked.

"Oh, was it good?" Alice nodded her head vigorously. "Did you thank him."

"Yes, papa." Blaine closed the back seat door and climbed into the driver's seat.

Her eyes grew at the sudden realization of something else they did that day "Ooh! We had art today too! Papa! Look what I made!" The girl looked through her backpack, taking out a couple of her folders and then her daily planner as Blaine turned the car on.

When she finally found the folder she was looking for, she raised a colored drawing in her hands.

Blaine looked at the picture and couldn't help but smile.

"Look! This is you," Alice pointed over to the drawing of a man with curly hair and a smile on its face, "this is me," she pointed over to the middle of the picture at the drawing of a little girl with long curly hair, holding on to two hands, "and this is Kurtie!" She finally pointed over to the last figure on the drawing. A man with light brown hair and a smiley face as well.

"It's like what you said papa! Teachers are like our second mama and papa!" She slightly bounced in her booster seat at the back of the car. "so I drew us! Do you like it?"

Another smile crept up Blaine's face as he saw how proud his daughter was of her drawing. It was crude, the colors were out of place and it couldn't be even more adorable. "Of course Alice, I love it." Blaine reached in and gave her a tiny kiss to the forehead. The drive home was filled with humming from the backseat, Alice waving her feet to the unknown melody.

* * *

><p>They entered their apartment, Alice taking off her jacket and laying it down on the couch. Blaine turned to her with a smile. "Okay Alice, in honor of your marvelous drawing." Her eyes glowed with excitement. "Guess where it goes." Blaine leaned down to reach her eye level.<p>

"The refrigerator?" She took the bag off her shoulders and searched for the said drawing. Alice held it in front of her, waiting for her father's reply.

"The refrigerator." Blaine repeated, placing a small heart-shaped magnet on top of her drawing, next to other achievements Alice made throughout the year. On it was the perfect score she got a couple of days ago, and a flower she drew from long ago.

She jumped around in excitement, her dark brown hair bouncing as well.

"Ok, now, it's homework time."

"Yes papa." Alice took out the two folders that held her homework from her bag and immediately worked on it.

Blaine left her alone for a while, applying his mind to his teacher duties while at home. Also, he had to think of a set list and how they were going to win sectionals this year. Choreography was still important and the fact that they still had nothing was driving him somewhat crazy.

A calming thought entered his head. _At least it's Tuesday. In two days, it'll just be fun with Kurt and his family_. With that thought in mind, he shuffled off with energy matching his daughter's and worked on correcting tests.

As soon as Blaine gave her a go, Alice ran for her room, dropping her bag on the living room couch in the process. Blaine took hold of her bag and immediately placed it where it was supposed to go. He also took her jacket and placed it neatly on a hanger and inside the closet in her room.

Blaine noticed her in the corner, looking for something, moving multiple objects out of view so that she can look further. "What is it Alice? What are you looking for?"

"My dolls papa! I can't find them!" She continuously searched, now moving towards her toy chest near her bed.

"Which ones?" Blaine started looking around as well, looking through the closet and some of the boxes in her room.

"My special ones!" Blaine didn't really know which dolls she was talking about, the girl had many stuffed toys and dolls that her grandparents gave her, so, it could be any one of them.

From the other room, his phone rang. He reluctantly gave up the search to go and answer the ringing phone.

"Hello?" Blaine answered, forgetting to look at the caller ID, too focused on his daughter.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked from the other line.

"Oh! Hi Kurt, sorry, I didn't know it was you." Blaine leaned on the counter.

"You're still not answering." Blaine could see Kurt's raised eyebrow behind the phone. "Can I help?"

"Oh, uhm it's nothing… Alice is just having trouble looking for her dolls." He rubbed the back of his neck, as if it made a difference. Kurt couldn't see him at all and yet he felt uncomfortable.

"Papa! I can't find them!" Alice's yell was so loud, it could be heard even through Kurt's end of the phone.

"Wow, sounds serious. Hang on a minute." And that's what Blaine did; He kept the phone in his ear as he ventured forth for Alice's bedroom, which was now a chaotic version of its former self.

"Alice! What the?" Blaine somewhat whispered out of shock. The toy chest was now empty, all its contents on the floor, much like her bedspread. All her shelves were also emptied as was the bottom half of her closet.

"Whoa…" Someone said from behind Blaine. He turned around to see Kurt with his hand on top of his mouth and blue eyes wide in surprise as well. "It did sound serious then. Hey Blaine."

"Kurtie!" Alice yelled jumping up from where she sat - on top of what was supposed to be her pillow- and attacked Kurt with a one armed hug.

"Hello sweetie!" Kurt kissed her forehead.

"I missed you." Kurt giggled at the girl's statement, looking at Blaine with a smile.

He bent down so that she could be at eye level with her as Blaine went ahead and started cleaning up Alice's mess. "You missed me? But you just saw me at school two hours ago."

"No, that was Mr. Hummel! You're Kurtie. I like Kurtie better because he's not so bossy."

"Okay now, my multiple personalities aside, why don't we help your papa, clean up this mess okay?" Kurt took hold of Alice's hand and led her inside the room. Blaine already had the bed perfectly made, but the numerous toys and clothing were still on the floor. God only knows how much mess one child could make in less than one second.

Kurt handled the clothes, mainly because he could fold them with complete ease and efficiently. Blaine helped Alice put back the toys in the toy chest and the other stuff to where they were supposed to go.

Due to habit, Kurt looked under the bed for more items to clean up. He saw the most horrifying thin in his life, ever. Dust bunnies and multiple candy wrappers filled the underside of the bed. "Oh my God! Ew!" Kurt yelled out as he exited the kid's room.

A few seconds later, he returned with a vacuum in hand. "Seriously Blaine, do you ever check under your kid's bed? It's like Calvin's room under there!" Swiftly but surely, Kurt vacuumed up all the dirt from under her bed, to find the two dolls she was looking for.

"Oh! Are these the dolls?" Kurt held them up, causing the little girl to perk up and grab them.

"Yay! Kurtie found them!" She hugged the two toys tightly. "Look! this is papa," She gave her the doll with plastic painted hair, it really looked like Blaine, "And this is you!" She gave him the doll with realistic brown hair, clothed in a tiny button up shirt and jacket, something he remembered wearing one day in class.

"Yeah, those are her favorites." Blaine said from the background, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

><p>So, if you didn't guess, these happened two days prior to Thanksgiving. The next chapter will encompass Blaine's day right before, so wait for that.<p>

Oh and anyone here know what _**Shimeji's **_are? they're like tiny little playmates on the screen, and I have the Blaine and Kurt ones! they're so cute! If you guys don't know what I'm talking about, go to my tumblr, I posted a pic and links to download!

jayceebanner is my account n_n

See you's later!


	29. Father

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

Ok guys, I am sooo, sorry about last chapter... I admit it wasn't my best so (I suck at writing fluff)

Here's something to redeem myself

-JC

* * *

><p>Kurt left at about quarter to eight, after the food was cooked and perfectly made. Throughout the whole exchange, Alice looked quite content, talking about her favorite TV shows and some of the funny scenes she remembered.<p>

The food was left on the table, looking as if it had been made in a five star restaurant. In fact, everything Kurt made looked like something that came from a palace, and Blaine made a point to say so.

"Oh Blaine stop!" Kurt continued to set the table. Setting down the plates and placing the utensils right by their sides. "I'm sure you can make something like this too."

"No, I'm serious!" He gave Kurt a small kiss, causing his pale skin to blush a light red. "You make everything so fancy."

From the looks of it, the night went by perfectly, and soon, they would spend another night together, with Kurt's family. The food was delicious and Kurt had no trouble entertaining Alice with a few stories of his own as well.

Blaine however, had some trouble eating, not because he had problems, it was far from it. Blaine had trouble because Kurt wouldn't dare let go of his right hand. As soon as Blaine felt the grip loosen slightly, he tried to pull away, only to have Kurt reel it back in tighter.

Every time that happened, Blaine simply smiled at Kurt, while Kurt smiled back, and then went back to eating.

Once the food was done and dishes were washed, it was time for Kurt to go. He put on his jacket and turned around to see a sad little girl sitting on the floor. Kurt came up to her. "Aw, what's wrong honey?"

"I thought you were gonna stay… Like that one time me and papa stayed at your house. " Kurt gave her a tight hug, paying special mind to her arm. It was official, he fell in love with this girl. She was so cute in many ways, she was like the living doll that he wanted when he was a boy. He smiled to himself as he held Alice's shoulder.

"Oh it's okay Alice, you and your papa are gonna have food with me again in two days! Don't worry." A smile formed on her face, realizing what Kurt had said. She replied with a nod before standing up.

The little girl went over to the table as Blaine led Kurt to the door.

"See you later then?" Kurt turned around, the door frame separating them.

They continued walking. "Later…" Blaine replied, leaning in to give Kurt a hug when a small push made him go astray. Both men simply looked at the girl that came running out the door. She held up a small doll, Kurt noticing that it was one of the dolls she was looking for.

"Here you go! It's my papa doll." She held up the toy, waving it around slightly.

"Really Alice?"

"Yes! It's a promise that you'll come back, okay?" Kurt looked at Blaine, mainly because the doll was modeled to look like him. Blaine simply mouthed the words _It's okay, take it._ At the command, Kurt took hold of the doll and bent down to meet Alice's eye level.

"It's a promise. I will come back." He kissed her forehead, just before Alice bounced back into the apartment.

"Bye-bye Kurtie!" She waved before heading inside.

With one last kiss, they separated, Kurt heading off to the stairs, while Blaine simply watched Kurt leave the hallway. Once Kurt was out of view, he said: "Yes!" moving his arm in such a way that celebrated this moment.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Kurt left, Blaine was still working out lesson plans when a knock ruptured his door. It wasn't like a simple knock asking to come in, no. It was a loud and powerful knock that said <em>open up or the person behind this door will break it down!<em> Blaine hurried up, closing the book and went for the front door.

"Ma? Dad?" He said in surprise. His parents never come for a visit, and why now? Of course it was the holidays, but they've never really been that festive ever since his father went to Europe for some kind of business. "What are you doing here?"

"What are WE doing here?" Blaine's father enunciated in a tone that felt annoyed. "What are you doing here? We called your house and there was no answer! What are we supposed to think huh?" His parents were ones of the olden age, God knows how this man kept a business up without ever updating with the times.

"I changed my number, and you never called me on my cell-"

"Not only that, we called Julia and she said you got a divorce?" The man swiftly entered the room, inviting himself in, still showing off his higher stature. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Dad, Julia was-"

"And another thing, what about Alice, are you giving her a good education? You being a teacher and all, it's not that much of a salary."

"Dad, I-"

"God Blaine, if you'd only been a doctor like I wanted you to be, you wouldn't be in this mess!" Alice peeked her head out of her room, rubbing her eyes, obvious that she had been woken up from her sleep.

"DAD!" Blaine loudly whispered as the door hinge of Alice's room squeaked. "Great... you woke up Alice."

The man looked at his granddaughter, that angry look still present in his face, when he saw Alice's arm. His eyes grew even bigger, but before he could say anything, someone else made an action.

"Oh Alice! Sweetie, what happened to you?" She gently rubbed the little girl's arm, leading her to the bedroom. Mrs. Anderson quickly turned around with a look of worry, locking eyes with her son, expecting an answer to come out of him.

"There was an accident," Blaine started, but was soon interrupted by a scoff from his father. It wasn't like Blaine wasn't the best driver in the world, but Blaine knew his dad never trusted him, not even one bit. As Blaine explained, what had happened: Julia leaving him and initiating the divorce, the kidnapping and the car accident, his parents were somewhat in awe. After all, it was Mr. Anderson who picked Julia to be his wife.

The woman immediately hugged Blaine, her jet black hair flinging around him as they embraced each other. Apologies filled his ears rabging from the usual not being present in his life, to the more recent apology for what he just experienced.

"So, who is this Kurt, and why did you say his name over and over?" His father finally asked. Blaine half hoped that he wouldn't have to explain it to his father.

"While Alice was gone, I kind of lived with him for a while."

Another scoff. "You live with some stranger while your kid's out there in the cold? What kind of father are you?"

_I could ask you the same thing._ Blaine though to himself, but refused to say. "It's not like I could do anything! How the hell was I supposed to know where they were? What? You want me to go all out and search for a little girl out in the city? I was depressed dad! My daughter was just taken from me! I already called the police, and I trusted their judgement more than mine, they were level headed while I, I was all alone! You weren't there, how dare you question me? When you couldn't even be there for your son?" Flashes of Blaine's childhood entered his mind, but they were soon knocked out of his head when his father slapped him.

"Don't you DARE talk to me that way! I am your father!" The man pointed a finger at Blaine's face. The son only looked at it with fury, shoving it aside and forced himself to move forward.

"True... But I was never your son. I was just Blaine, the disappointment. Blaine the one that came after Andrew. Blaine, the boy you could just give away to another family!" At that, the oldest man left the room.

"Come on Maria, let's go." She refused to move. "MARIA!" She went up to Blaine and comforted him. "LEAVE HIM!" She didn't budge, she continued to rub Blaine's back, attempting to comfort her son as he stood there, glaring at his father. "MARIA!"

"No, Cy, I'm not." He felt his blood pressure increase. Not once has his wife ever stood up to him, and now she starts? He immediately charged, gripping her arm and dragging her out the door despite her numerous struggles to get free.

The sight of his own mother being dragged away caused Blaine's own heart to speed up. He charged as well. "SHE SAID NO!" Blaine took the man's grip and loosened it with his hands. With a sudden turn, he pushed his father out the door with a huff, causing the other man to kick the wall and make way to leave the apartment building. Multiple heads peeked out their appropriate doorways, watching the man leave the building.

Cyrus Anderson could not believe that his son did this to him. He was a proud man, a proud man and he wasn't going to take this lying down.

Like their neighbors, Alice let her head peek out her door as well, looking at her father and grandmother standing in the living room. "Papa?" she slowly walked out her room, her "Kurtie" doll in hand. "Are you okay?" She asked, her grandmother slowly picking her up and placing her on her thighs as they sat down on the couch.

"Papa's okay honey... Papa's just tired." Maria answered, leaving Blaine standing on his own. She sat Alice down on the couch as she stood up. "Stay here okay Alice?" The little girl nodded as Maria led her son to what she assumed to be his bedroom. "Blaine, it's okay, I'm here." They sat at the edge of Blaine's bed, as she embraced him.

"I'm so sorry ma." Blaine teared up.

"It's fine Blaine... It's fine. Just sleep. You're tired, just sleep. Sleep... Everything will going to be fine." Like a little boy, Blaine followed his mother's instructions. He thought to himself how one of the best nights in his life suddenly turned into the worst. He thought of Kurt as he curled up into a ball. How was he going to tell his parents that he was dating Kurt? And with his mother here, he couldn't really make it to Kurt's dinner. Multiple scenarios crept up inside his head, his father's words still managing to taunt him.

"You're a grown man Blaine. You can take care of yourself." He said to himself quietly. "You will tell them about Kurt." But not right now, because right now, he was tired. Too tired to think, too tired to act.


	30. Holiday

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

-JC

* * *

><p>Morning... It was like every other morning. Blaine woke up with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes, he put on his slippers, he stretched and then promptly went to the bathroom. After the morning routine, he felt refreshed, relieved in fact. With one more yawn, a tight hug welcomed him. "Good morning Papa!" Blaine looked down and saw that Alice was already dressed. He looked around to see who dressed his daughter when finally, his eyes landed on his mother. That was when it all came back.<p>

His parents were present the night before. They were in his apartment. And he yelled at his father. Blaine rolled his eyes at the thought of the man, before going over to the living room and hugging his mother. "Good morning ma."

"Blaine, are you okay?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm fine!" He answered truthfully, not once has he ever been more honest in his life. It was tiring, sure, but deep inside, he knew he meant what he said. The man just had too many expectations of him, way too many to count, mainly because his Blaine's brother was always the favorite child. Long story short, Blaine was stuck in both their shadows, so when he decided on going back to Ohio and teaching at a public school, the man lost it.

"You are sure?"

"Yes mama, I'm fine." He stood up, leaving the woman to entertain Alice as he got ready for work. It was just a regular day, no worries, but one thought kept on entering his mind. _How will I tell them about Kurt? _His mother's a Filipina, a full pledged Filipina. Not that there was nothing wrong with Filipinos at all; Blaine was proud of his heritage. There was, however, this one thing that was very common among all Filipinos. Most, if not all of them, were very religious. Blaine himself was taught to love God when he was a child, and considering how wrong it was for a man to love a man according to the bible, he didn't even want to know how his mother was going to react.

Blaine loved his mother more than anything; she was family. He loved her as much as he loved his own daughter. Sue him, he was a mama's boy. Throughout all the times he was tormented as a child, one woman named Maria always seemed to follow through. These thoughts continued to plague him, even as he ate his lunch in the teacher's lounge.

"Yeah, the looks on their faces when I said I wanted them to do a book report over the weekend! Priceless!" Karen laughed to herself, taking in another spoonful of Blaine's pudding. It was quite obvious that Blaine wasn't listening, even Blaine knew that. He just worked everything in his head as Karen kept on going.

Of course none of the kids knew about his predicament. This matter wasn't as serious as before, so he just kept up his act and went on during the day as he would any other normal day.

It wasn't until he picked up Alice from school that everything sort of went down hill. He was already late, traffic had been miserable and it couldn't have been any slower. That and not to mention the person he saw waiting by the playground at Staton.

"Ma? What are you doing here?" Blaine drove up to an empty parking space to see his own mother sitting on a bench by the playground, talking to other women that were probably there to pick up their children as well.

"I was waiting for Alice! Do you think I stay at your house all day?" Blaine sort of understood where she was getting at. There was nothing to do at his apartment, other than clean the whole place out, whic she probably had already done.

"But ma, it's cold out, what about your health?" It wasn't that Maria was prone to sickness, it was just because of her age. At her mid fifties, she was surprisingly doing well, but one could never be too careful.

"Now, come on, the little children are out already." At that, Blaine noticed the multitude of parents that were already walking through the playground, some of them even playing in the cold weather. Blaine groaned, he was already late, and his mother kept him out even more. He ran towards where Kurt usually let his kids out, only to find that neither him nor Alice were present. Feeling worried, he called Kurt to make sure that the girl was with him. He sighed in relief to find out that she was.

"So Kurt is Alice's teacher?" Maria crept up from behind Blaine, walking up beside him.

"Oh... yeah, he is. Uh, ma, I have to go inside to get Alice stay here okay?" Maria rolled her eyes. Of course she would, she had been waiting all day for Alice to get out of school and waiting wasn't really on her to do list right now, but as Blaine hurried off inside, she stayed where she was, answering her phone which just rang.

* * *

><p>He couldn't answer Kurt's questions at all, because in fact, he wasn't sure of it himself. Blaine wanted to be there for Kurt and even meet his family, but his own family was present in Ohio. Blaine couldn't just leave her. "Papa? Are you okay? You look weird."<p>

"Yeah, papa's fine." Alice looked at him with a sad frown. She saw right through Blaine's lie. Instead of asking more questions, where Alice knew her father would just use another lie, she just hugged him. One giganticly tight hug that made Blaine stop in his tracks. "Alice?" He asked, putting Alice down. "What's wrong?" She gave him another hug.

"I love you papa." He couldn't help but smile. He knew that Alice loved him, but hearing Alice say it was a different thing. They shared a quick hug before heading out towards the front of the school.

Blaine opened the front door, where his mother was patiently waiting for him.

"Blaine!" Her voice cracked, making her loud shout that much more terrifying. "Your father's coming back. He said he wanted to talk."

Blaine rolled his eyes, he's given all he could to the man, and now he wanted more? Blaine didn't want to do this anymore, but he knew that there was no going back to this. His father wanted answers? Fine, Blaine was going to give him answers.

The car ride back to his apartment was rather noisy. Alice kept on going on about Kurt and what they learned that day, while his mother entertained her. Apparently, she learned how to do ballpark estimates and about the types of bodies of water. Blaine didn't really want Kurt in his mind right now, he was still worried about his parent's, mostly his mother's, reaction to his relationship.

As soon as they entered his apartment, Blaine half expected his dad to be there, but he wasn't. Once the door was opened, Alice immediately went to her room, running wildly, off to play. Blaine looked around to make sure his father wasn't inside, but he was nowhere to be found. "So where's dad?" he asked his mother.

"He's not here yet. He said that he will going to be here tomorrow." Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course, business. He left his wife for money, granted Blaine didn't really give him much of a choice.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened the door and saw that everyone had was already there. Calvin immediately sat down on the couch and stared into the television along with Finn and his father. "Hey there kiddo!" Burt welcomed, hugging his son who didn't even flinch at the touch, making Burt a little bit concerned. "What's wrong? Oh! and where's your special guest?" He looked around through the open door and saw that no one was approaching. Before the man could say anything, Rachel grabbed Kurt and dragged him into the kitchen.<p>

"Oh good Kurt, you're here! I need help with the salad. Personally I think it's already good, considering I've been practicing on my cooking, well it's not really cooking, but more like a random combination of random ingredients... whatever. But you know, a second opinion never hurts. Even though I already know that your answer's gonna be, I just want to make sure."

Kurt took a small sample of her fruit salad, and honestly, it wasn't half bad. Kurt's tasted worse, but there was a much more important matter at hand. "It's good Rach, but listen, I need to talk to you." Much like how she dragged him into the kitchen, Kurt led her upstairs where he was set to stay the night, Calvin's old bedroom.

"What seems to be the problem?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the bed.

Kurt didn't know how to approach the conversation really. He hesitated a little bit, dragging "uh's" and "hmm's" which only made Rachel look somewhat annoyed. "Listen Kurt, if you're not gonna tell me anything, I'll just go back downstairs, because I don't think Carole can handle any of the intricacies of my recipes without my help." She made a motion towards the door, only to be stopped by Kurt's voice.

"Rachel please. I don't know what's going on."

"About what?" They sat down on the bed, Kurt trying to comfort himself.

"You know I was supposed to bring someone over, right?"

"Yes?" Her eyes bulged, she jumped up clapping her hands happily for Kurt. "Oh God Where is he? I want to meet him! I bet he's gorgeous! Come on let's go!"

"He's not here."

"What?" Rachel didn't understand what was going on at first, but as she worked it out in her head, she sat down next to Kurt and comforted him. Kurt didn't deserve to be left alone again. He's already experienced this before and she didn't want to see Kurt going through the same experience ever again. She moved her arm around Kurt's shoulders, embracing his bigger form tightly in her arms. "Kurt, it's going to be okay, we're here for you."

As if on cue, Kurt's phone rang, signaling a text message from a certain curly haired man.

**B: I'm so sorry Kurt, but something came up. I won't be able to make it.**

He stared at the phone, which made Rachel steal the phone from his grip and look at the message herself. She made a huge gasp, placing her hand over her heart in surprise.

Kurt simply made an effort to take the phone back to call Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched his mother pace the floor. The man's flight just landed and soon his father would be arriving at the apartment very soon. Blaine held on to his phone tightly, waiting for a reply as Alice came over and tugged his shirt.<p>

"Papa? When are we going to Kurtie's house?" Maria gave Alice a peculiar look, which landed on Blaine as well. As if on cue, Blaine's phone rang. He ran inside his own room, locking the door. No way was his mother going to hear any part of this conversation. He wasn't ready to tell... Not yet anyway.

"Hey Kurt,"

"Blaine, are you sure you're okay? I can come over." Blaine heard Kurt shush someone in the other line.

"No, no,no Kurt. It's fine, it's just a family emergency."

"Why? What's wrong? Is Alice okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine." Blaine was truly glad that Kurt would care. The truth behind his surprise and concern made Blaine's heart skip. "My parents decided to surprise me that's all, and they kind of wanted to celebrate with me."

* * *

><p>"Okay then, I won't keep you..."<p>

"I really am sorry Kurt... Talk to you soon?"

"Sure." Kurt hung up his phone, Rachel immediately holding on to his hands with a slight spark in her eye.

"So? What did he say?"

"He said that there was a family emergency, but I don't know." He looked away. Kurt knew the voice Blaine used. It was his, 'I'm-worried-about-something-so-please-leave-me-alone-to-handle-it' voice. This tone made him worried as well. "It's like there's something else."

"Well, he says everything's fine right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Don't worry too much Kurt! Let's go, there's still food to be made."


	31. Night

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

Thank you guys for the awesome reviews! I love them and they keep me writing!

Of course the favorites and alerts are awesome as well.

Anywho... hope ya like this chappie!

-JC

* * *

><p>"Who was that?" Maria asked, her arms crossed in from of her.<p>

"That was Kurt, he was just worried, that's all."

"Oh okay..." Blaine motioned to head towards Alice, using the little girl as a distraction. He was hoping that his mother wouldn't bring the topic up, so he focused on the little child, drawing on the piece of paper that was on the table.

Maria walked towards them as well. Inside Blaine's head, he kept on wishing that she wouldn't ask, as if repeating it over and over inside his head would make a difference.

"Blaine?" He stood up, pretending as if nothing was wrong. Alice kept herself busy coloring in the picture of a lion with the color red. "Tell me about Kurt. Because I know he's more than Alice's teacher." The little girl looked up at the mention of her name, silently listening in to the adult's conversation.

"I already told you, he's a friend."

She gave Blaine a curious look. Kurt may be just a friend, but she wondered if there was more to it. A secret... maybe. "But why did Alice call him Kurtie, when he is her teacher?"

"Kurt's been coming over a lot, and they grew to like each other, that's all."

"Papa also likes Kurtie!" Alice shouted from across the table.

"Likes?" Blaine's heart raced, in his mind he went over very few reasons to why Alice would say 'Papa' and 'likes' and 'Kurtie' in the same sentence. "Blaine?" There was literally nothing feasible enough entering his head! Alice brought them together, why did she have to be the catalyst to break them apart?

"Yeah, he's a good friend." He managed to blurt out, nodding his head, trying to convince his mother of his repetitive reasoning. Alice simply continued colouring. "Why wouldn't I like him? He's been there for me and Alice when needed."

Maria gave up the questioning for now, but her look suggested that there would be some more coming from her later on.

* * *

><p>"I still don't think this is a good idea Mr. Anderson. It's been two months since the divorce, and I don't think he'll welcome me with open arms." Julia stood by the table, her arms closed and tightly hugging herself. She tried her best to hide and simply disappear from Blaine's life, knowing full well what she had done. It was a complete lapse of judgement, and now she knew it was her fault, not Blaine's.<p>

"This is not over Julia, I will not have my reputation ruined by that disappointment of a son!" Mr. Anderson's face of defeat grew stronger as the he slammed the door, leaving Julia there in the middle of the room.

Silence. Julia began to think more clearly, she wouldn't dare go back after what she'd done. After a few seconds of thinking over it, she headed for the dining room table, where a picture of her, Blaine and Alice sat in the middle, much like a center piece. Julia looked at it for a while. She thought how wonderful of a life they must have right now, without her incessant ways always troubling them.

Her mind drifted to fond memories of them before things went wrong. She smiled, taking the picture and kissing Alice's image and then Blaine's, before taking a hold of the medicine bottle she laid out before Mr. Anderson's unexpected visit. She opened it, making one pill fall out of the bottle and then ingesting it with a glass of water.

Time was all they needed, and maybe one day, they will welcome her back. But not now, it was too soon.

She sat on the chair and placed her head on the table, using her forearms much like a pillow. Calm breaths flowed out of her mouth.

She needed sleep.

Sleep was what she needed.

* * *

><p>Alice was left alone with Maria. Cyrus, Blaine refused to call the man his father, called him and said, not requested, for them to meet at the hotel the man was staying at, ensuring privacy between their conversation.<p>

Though he was his father, that relationship has long disappeared between them when Blaine went off to college. His father wanted him to study pre-med, but Blaine didn't want to.

He entered the fancy hotel near the airport, Blaine scoffed to himself as he searched for the room his father was in. He would spare no expense to the hotel that he'd be staying at and yet not help with Alice's upbringing with even the tiniest of amount. A new school bag, or even a pack of new pencils would have been nice, but nothing from the man, and yet he had the nerve to tell him off about Blaine not giving Alice a good education.

"A suite? Nice." He said sarcastically as he knocked on the door with a familiar tune of three that everyone in the world did, and without a second's haste, Cyrus opened the door, cigar in hand.

"You know you can't smoke in this building right?" Blaine said, entering the room, immediately feeling annoyed by whatever it was his father did. Whenever the man was present, Blaine couldn't help but get irritated. His brain was wired that way now, not that he really minded.

"I paid for the room, and I will do what I please in it." Cyrus retorted, giving Blaine space as he went through. "What the hell are you doing with your life Blaine?" He tapped the cigar on the tray on the table, causing the ash to fall off.

"Since when did you care about me or what I do? I swear, I'm even starting to doubt if it was even my decision to go to Dalton anyway." Blaine refused to sit down. "Besides, I'm an adult now. Whatever I do is none of your concern."

"Now, son," Blaine flinched at the word. "Tell me why you broke it off with Alinory."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Didn't you hear anything I said yesterday? She wanted the divorce, not me, but I would have done it anyway. Things were getting wrecked anyway! She had no job, and for the past year, she was just hanging around getting drunk with her sister! That is not the example I want to set for my daughter on how to live life."

"But you could have fixed it."

"I tried dad! I wanted to keep her in Alice's life somehow, but she went off and kidnapped Alice! How am I supposed to trust my daughter with her after that?"

"She's-" Blaine couldn't help but interrupt the man. How could he not understand the predicament that he was in. It wasn't like a broken plate or a lost phone. What he almost lost was his daughter, the man's grandchild for God's sake!

"My. Daughter. Almost. Died!" Silence filled the room. Inconsiderate was the only word inside Blaine's mind. Cyrus wouldn't understand, he wasn't there, and even if he was, he wouldn't even care. All he would care about is his business, and his image. That's when it hit Blaine... Of course! "Wait, this isn't about me at all isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The older man sat down, tapping the cigar once again.

"Oh you definitely know." Blaine crept closer, the anger in his hazel eyes stared right down on to his father's being. "This isn't about me, or Alice; It's about you and your fucking image." He saw the flare in Cyrus' own eyes, and yet he continued talking. "I see it already: 'Son of CEO, Cyrus Anderson, failure in life'. Well guess what, I don't care." He towered over his father, looking him down. "Even if I don't have all the money you do, you're still more of a failure than me, because you know what? I have a family, a true family, while you have no one." Cyrus stood up, letting the cigar go, and towered over Blaine, but Blaine never faltered. "Not even Ma wanted to go with you. No one loves you Cyrus, no one did-" A loud hit caused Blaine to almost lose his balance. Reflex took over as he wiped his lip, finding that there was no blood drawn.

"Get out." Blaine let out a big breath.

"Oh and another thing... dad" He spat out the word, as if it was the most disgusting word he's ever said.

"Get out."

"I am in love..." He grabbed the doorknob.

Cyrus stared at Blaine. He just wanted his son to leave, but then, Blaine said something that caused his heart to quicken, something that he never expected his son to say.

"... with a man." Blaine closed the door, running off down the hallway, ignoring his father's call.

* * *

><p>It was almost two in the morning when Blaine came back. All night, he just sat in his car, thinking of all the things he said to Cyrus. This was definitely a Thanksgiving Holiday to remember.<p>

Kurt stayed awake. Thanksgiving was fun, and yet, he knew it would have been better with Blaine. Finn finally went back to his room, quite loudly, before Kurt decided to take a small walk to tire himself out. He grabbed a slightly thick jacket and put it on, not minding that his pajamas were so thin, that his legs would instantly freeze.

Nothing entered Kurt's mind at all really. He silently walked out the door, and into the porch, sitting down on the chair as he held himself tightly. The plants waved with the cold wind, saying hello to Kurt as he smiled at them. It felt so cliche, true he did want Blaine to be present, but he couldn't well keep Blaine away from his family. Blaine... The name alone caused Kurt's heart to flutter.

He tumbled his hands into his jacket, wanting the warmth from the inside, only to feel a small object. Kurt pulled it out, it was the doll Alice gave him. He smiled at the resemblance it had with Blaine.

Blaine looked outside the window, the moon was almost full. Not that it mattered anyway. It's just something that entered his mind at the time. Looking at the only source of light at night calmed him. It gave him fond memories of a movie his mother once showed him as a child. He chuckled to himself, thinking about it. It was so familiar, this scene. Silently, he took his phone out, going immediately to Kurt's number, where it showed a photo of him. Blaine smiled as he sang.

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight. __Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight._

Kurt thumbed the face of the doll as the cold air hit him, continuing the song he sang to himself.

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_  
><em>That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there<em>

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_  
><em>It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star<em>

Blaine continued to look around, singing the words to the song.

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby  
>It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.<em>

The two men sang their hearts out, looking at each other's images.

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through  
>Then we'll be together somewhere out there<br>Out where dreams come true_

He looked at his phone, seeing Kurt's smiling face held up against his own. It was the first picture they ever got together. He took a close look of all of Kurt's features. The way he smiled, that little scrunch that Kurt's right eye did. Blaine just smiled, stroking the photo, not realizing that he accidentally pressed the green button down below.

Suddenly, his phone showed the image it always showed when calling someone, but before he could react, he heard Kurt's voice on the other side of the line. "Hello?"

* * *

><p>I'm a sucker for that movie XD<p>

Song used was

_Somewhere Out There _from _An American Tail_

Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter n_n

Spoiler: Klaine hangs out for Black Friday!

-JC


	32. Friday

_Glee is owned by Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan and Brad Falchuk_

_All other references and distinguishable aspects belong to their respective owners._

_I don't own anything, except the plot, and Original Characters. No profit is being made._

Less angst! Yay!

Thank you for the awesome 8 reviews last chapter! WHOA!

-JC

* * *

><p>"Oh God Kurt, I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" Blaine quickly held the phone to his ear. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."<p>

"No, Blaine it'e fine. I was awake anyway." Kurt pocketed the small Blaine doll, finding that talking to the real one was much more relaxing, but there was something in Blaine's voice. Something Kurt found unsettling. "I couldn't sleep."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"No it's fine, but what about you?"

"What about me?" There it was again. That slight change in Blaine's voice. He was hiding something from Kurt, but what?

"You sound stressed. Did something happen?"

"Yeah, you could say that. I don't want to talk about it."

"Blaine..." Kurt wondered what could have happened to Blaine. He said that there was a family emergency, but that was it. There was nothing else that... Kurt's eyes grew because of sudden realization. "Oh God! Is Alice okay?"

To say Blaine was surprised by Kurt's outburst would be an understatement, because the man literally screamed into the phone. "No, no, no. That's not it; Alice is fine."

"Then what's the problem? You know I'm only a drive away."

"Kurt, I-"

"Listen, are we in a dating or not?"

Silence. Blaine thought about it, thinking that this was a trick question. His mind has been addled lately and he was confused. "We are, but Kurt-"

"No buts. I want to know what it is that's bothering you; this is part of being in a relationship Blaine. And sure as hell I want to help you through it. You've been distant since Wednesday and I want to know!" Blaine stayed silent during Kurt's small pause, thinking that he really had nothing else to say. Kurt was right, about everything, but how was he going to explain it? Kurt would understand though... probably. "Now listen, here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna go back to bed, and get some sleep. Then I'm going to your apartment and we're gonna talk. Or would you rathe come here so you could meet my parents?"

"Uh." Blaine's mind immediately went to his mother. "I'll pick you up."

"Okay then..." Kurt yawned "I guess, I'll see you later."

"Yeah." He stared at the phone for a while, waiting for Kurt to hang up, but he didn't, so Blaine pressed the red button instead. "I love you." Sadly, the call was already gone when he said it. He wasn't ready to tell Kurt, not yet. What if Kurt wasn't ready and besides, there's still that one little problem he still had to solve.

* * *

><p>The apartment seemed empty when Blaine came back. The lights were off, and the whole place was silent.<p>

Before heading off to bed, as he kind of promised Kurt, he went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

"Blaine? Is that you?" He heard the voice of his mother, and a door slowly closing from somewhere else, probably from the living room. Blaine peeked his head, and he saw his mother standing next to Alice's door.

"Ma? Why are you still awake?" He said, placing the glass back into the kitchen.

"I want to say the same thing."

Silence... They both looked around, noticing the little things in Blaine's apartment before he broke the silence. He yawned as he walked over, fixing up some random things to fill the awkwardness of the situation. He fixed the couch pillows which were already perfectly placed; he fixed the plastic flowers on the table, which didn't really need any type of arrangement; and he fixed the table, which kind of had the opposite result, causing him to move it back to where it originally was.

"What did he say?" She asked, approaching her son.

"Nothing."

"Blaine..."

"It's fine ma, I... He didn't actually say anything. I was too busy telling him off to give him a chance to talk."

She gave him a compassionate sigh before embracing him in her arms. "Don't worry, he will come around." She let him go, only to give him a stern look. "And when he does, make sure to listen to him. He's a good man, Blaine. Just give him a chance."

* * *

><p>"Hi, uh, is Kurt here?" He looked up at the crazily tall man that opened the door.<p>

"Uh, who are you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, "And why do you want my brother?"

"You're Finn? Wow, Kurt was right."

"Why? What did he say?" Suddenly a girl, much shorter than Finn, managed to push the tall man away.

"Move Finn! Hi!" She extended her hand, "You must be Blaine!" He reached for the hand, and she shook it rather forcefully. "Hello, my name is Rachel, Kurt's best friend, well girl best friend anyway along with a certain Mercedes Jones, but we're not here to talk about her. Come in! Why are you just standing there?"

"Oh, uh, okay." Blaine moved forward, earning a darting gaze from Finn. He pretended not to notice it as he sat down.

"Okay, so Kurt will be down any second now, but tell me..." She leaned over, "did you kiss him yet?"

"Uh..." This woman, Rachel, was unbelievably close to his face, and Blaine couldn't help but get frightened a little bit. He moved back, stuttering as he couldn't find the right words to say.

"Come on, tell me! Kurt refused to say anything last night. And I'm not talking about a simple peck, no. I mean full on making out. Come on! tell me details"

"Rachel, stop hassling Blaine." Kurt appeared from the stairs. He kept his hand on the railings as he went down, swaying his hips. A motion that Blaine definitely noticed.

"Fine." She moved forward, grabbing Finn, who was still glaring at Blaine. "Let's leave these two alone."

"We're not really gonna leave them alone are we?" She gave him a glare before they charged for the kitchen, peeking their heads out of the small opening.

"H-hi Kurt." Blaine managed to pull out, quickly standing up to meet Kurt with a hug. "So uh, are you ready?"

"Yeah, just, let me get my jacket then we'll be on our way." Kurt went over to the hall closet, taking his jacket but only before he met a gaze from Rachel and Finn, who simply waved at him and gave him a smile of embarrassment.

"Ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded as he took Blaine's arm and wrapped it around his own.

"Wait, you have to meet my parents! Come on, sit!" Blaine wasn't really expecting him to stay for more than a couple of seconds, and meeting Kurt's parents was definitely something that he needed to get ready for.

"Kurt, I'm not ready." Blaine half whispered into Kurt's ear, his nerves getting through to his voice.

"It's gonna be fine Blaine, just act you know," Kurt eyed Blaine's appearance, and found him quite satisfactory. "yourself, and everything'll be fine."

Blaine still felt rather nervous, his heart skipped multiple beats and he did all he could to avoid eye contact. He felt Kurt's lips on his cheek and suddenly he instantly felt better. With a quick glance, he took in Kurt's smile and smiled in return, kissing Kurt's cheek as well before turning his gaze to other things, his hands placed firmly in Kurt's own.

Kurt let go of his grip and patted Blaine's hand. "Now, you wait here, and I'll go get them. Dad's still probably sound asleep from all the food he ate last night."

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the husband and wife duo were talking to themselves. "Hey Rach, is it me or does he look kinda familiar?"

Rachel gave Blaine a long look, scrunching her eyes, as if it would help her see what Finn was talking about. "I absolutely have no idea Finn. Why should he look familiar, and besides, where would we have seen him before?"

"I dunno. I think I saw him somewhere, but, I have no idea."

"Don't worry hon, you'll get it soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Hey! You must be Blaine!" Burt walked in all happy after Kurt. He took Blaine's hand and shook it wildly before hugging Blaine.<p>

"Good Morning Mr. Hummel."

"Oh don't call me that! I already know I'm old. There's no need to remind me. Burt's fine." Blaine felt another hug coming in as Carole approached him with open arms.

To say he felt weird was an understatement. It wasn't that the experience was not fun or enjoyable, but rather, he did not expect them to be so welcoming and so joyous. He really needed some time away from all the stress. Blaine breathed in calmly before Carole let him go. "You should have heard Kurt talk about you all night! He wouldn't shut up about you!" Kurt blushed a little bit as he tried to hide in the corner. "You really had him worried though, not making it last night and all."

"So, we're gonna head out now, come Blaine." Kurt took his hand and let him out the door.

"It was nice to meet you both." Blaine managed to say before Kurt closed the door.

Carole clapped once before looking at Burt. "So?" Carole started, "What do you think?"

"I have no idea yet," Burt turned around and faced the kitchen, "Let's wait for a while, then we'll see."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think they'd be all hyper." Kurt followed Blaine as he led him towards his car.

"No, it's fine. It's actually kind of nice." Blaine smiled, opening the passenger side door and letting Kurt in. "My parents aren't as 'hyper' as yours, even when I was a kid, so yeah. I like the joyful atmosphere your parents bring."

Kurt smiled a little bit, but then felt a tug in his heart. Before Blaine could have a chance to close the door, Kurt kissed the other man on the cheek, making Blaine blush a little.

* * *

><p>"So, what is it that was troubling you last night?" Kurt questioned as they returned the menus to the waitress, waiting for their food to arrive.<p>

Blaine didn't really expect Kurt to ask immediately. He was hoping that the morning would work its way through, and then while they conversed, the question would pop up randomly. But sadly, that wasn't the case. "I uh..."

Kurt held his hand. Blaine looked down, feeling Kurt's gentle rubs. "You seem to be unsure of yourself lately, anything wrong?"

"It's my parents." Suddenly Kurt understood. Blaine was married, and Blaine had a daughter, of course dating another man, would be a cause of issue to his parents.

"Oh my God, did you tell them? Because I would be totally fine, if you're not ready." Kurt gasped, another sudden realization hit him. "That's why..." He immediately stood up and went to the other side of the booth, embracing Blaine, an action which was rewarded with some looks from the other patrons in the restaurant, but most of them were positive. "I knew I shouldn't have forced you to meet my parents. It's just unfair."

"No, no, no Kurt it's fine." Blaine half forced Kurt's embrace away, just to meet him in the eye. "Your parents were amazing. And you definitely have nothing to worry about."

"You know you don't have to tell me if you don't want to right? I mean, I don't want to pressure you."

"I want to tell you, besides, you're kind of my boyfriend. Isn't it your job to listen to me babble about my issues?"

"Of course," They gave each other a peck on the lips; Kurt tapped the tip of Blaine's nose and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Kurt moved back to his seat across the table, just in time before their drinks arrived.


	33. Blaine

Sorry! this is late! But after a very busy Holidays and the business of having to enroll and get ready for classes, I was swamped! MEH! But no worries! I'm back! Yay!

**_This is JC and I totally own Glee... (Yeah, right... As If)_**

* * *

><p>To be honest, Kurt wasn't planning on doing this today, but when has plans ever been truly fulfilled anyway. There's always going to be those tiny little things that will not necessarily ruin a person's intentions, but only change them a little. Not to say that Kurt didn't like this small turn of event. In fact he liked it, because here he was, watching a movie in his apartment huddled close to a certain Blaine Anderson.<p>

The breakfast went great. They ate but he still couldn't help but wonder what troubled Blaine the night before. During most of their time at the restaurant, their conversations flowed from their jobs, to Alice, to the weather. It was a nice conversation overall, but Blaine was still avoiding the conversation topic that Kurt wanted to discuss but didn't want to force out of the man in front of him.

It wasn't that he REALLY wanted to know, well he did to certain extent, but only because he was worried. He understood it though. Even though Blaine wanted to reveal it to him at this time, it didn't mean that whatever the secret was was easy to say out loud. Kurt twirled his finger around the curls of Blaine's hair. It was soft as the man lay his head on Kurt's chest, feeling it rise and fall due to breathing.

Kurt's thoughts were broken when Blaine spoke up. "I had an argument with my dad last night."

Kurt didn't know what to say, so he just listened as Blaine nuzzled his cheek on Kurt's shirt. Blaine chuckled a little, not out of humor, but of annoyance and irritation. Kurt could sense it.

"He said that I was ruining my life, what with the divorce and all. And get this, he wanted me to get back together with her!" Blaine was sitting up, looking completely out of it as he spoke in a loud voice. "He gives me all this crap about my life, why can't he just get over the fact that I don't care what he says! Hmph, I wonder how his precious reputation will hold him up, knowing that I'm dating you."

"Excuse me!" Kurt's eyes grew, surprised at how Blaine said it. Obviously, it wasn't as much that Blaine liked him, but was this all to prove a point? Sure, it wasn't the typical relationship that included all happiness and sweetness all the time, considering what just happened to Alice, but it was a relationship nonetheless. And from the way he said it, Blaine couldn't care any less about how Kurt felt. Kurt did not want to go through this again. He straightened up as soon as Blaine struck him with panicked eyes, knowing the mistake he just said.

"Wait, no, no, Kurt, that's not what I-"

"Is this all a game to you?" Kurt stood up.

"Kurt." He begged, still sitting down on the couch as Kurt headed for somewhere else in the apartment. "Listen please! I didn't mean it like that!"

"You know what?" Kurt thumbed the bridge of his nose, eyes clenched and head hurting. "Just please, be quiet. I-"

"I'm sorry, I-"

"I know, I know..." Kurt's voice toned down a little, sitting next to Blaine. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself down as Blaine followed the younger man's orders, sitting with his hands clenched and shaking. Kurt sat down next to him, feeling a little bit better, even after what Blaine said.

There was a brief silence between the two. Blaine didn't dare to move closer to Kurt. There was only a small distance between them, but Blaine thought that Kurt needed some kind of space for a moment. He didn't want to have Kurt assume that he didn't care, because he did, it was just probably from the heat of the moment.

Kurt's breathing calmed down after a while, and Blaine sensed it. Little by little, he inched closer to Kurt, trying to sense if it was fine by him if he got closer. slowly, he reached out for the pale hand that rested on the couch, stealing glances at his pained deep blue eyes that stared at the floor. Finally, their hands touched, causing Kurt to flinch and turn his head, glaring at the outreached hand.

Almost immediately, Blaine retracted his arm, going into defensive mode, feeling the iciness of Kurt's eyes. He didn't dare to look at them. He didn't want to, because after that silence, Blaine knew what was coming next. That glare was a big enough clue, and after what Kurt thought: "_Is this all a game to you?_", the younger man was going to brea-

Blaine's train of thought was shot down when he felt a hand cup his cheek. He still looked away, but he felt the soft touch of Kurt's hand, it felt nice, causing his heart to flutter nervously in his chest. Blaine felt his breath hitch as he closed his eyes, not wanting Kurt's hand to leave his face. God! He felt like a love-struck teenager.

And when he felt Kurt move his head, he followed, not giving any sign of retaliation. He gave in, and before he knew it, lips touched his own.

The kiss was sweet. They both smiled as they gave each other small pecks on the lips, separating occasionally to look each other in the eyes.

Blaine sighed as Kurt deepened the kiss. This kiss wasn't like any of the ones they shared before. This felt amazing as Kurt lightly bit his lower lip. This wasn't the friendly kisses they had. Kurt licked Blaine's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Blaine allowed.

He didn't know how long their lips stayed attached, and to be honest, neither of them cared.

Neither wanted it to stop, but of course a loud ring coming from Blaine's pocket caused their foreheads to slam against each other while Blaine accidentally bit Blaine's lip... hard. The slight pain caused Blaine to groan as he answered the phone.

Kurt simply backed away, keeping to himself as he watched Blaine go off with his phone in hand.

"Sorry about that." Blaine returned not a few seconds later, shoving the phone into his pocket. "It was Karen with some terrifying news about her table."

"What was it about?" Kurt said somewhat sheepishly, slinking back to keeping his hands to himself.

Blaine answered awkwardly, not really wanting to answer the question. "Uh... The table was too high or something and it didn't match her carpet."

They both shared awkward glances. Smiling at each other, not knowing what to do. They played with their fingers, shook their legs and looked around the room, occasionally looking at the man beside them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking. I guess I was too distraught by the thoughts of my dad that I..." Kurt closed the distance between them, holding Blaine's hand close to him.

"I know... Not everyone's life is calm, but..."

"I swear, I won't say anything like that again, I promise!"

Kurt smiled at Blaine's raised hand, giggling a little bit. "Now I know where Alice gets it." Blaine gave him a confused look. "You're so adorable."

And with that, Kurt pressed closer to Blaine, kissing him on the forehead while turning back to the movie that played on the television.

* * *

><p>Cyrus Anderson left the hotel room that morning, the memory of his son screaming and yelling at him still fresh in his mind. The disappointed look on his face was evident as he drove towards nowhere, his thoughts still crowded with random things. Of course he knew that Blaine was gay. A child who'd play with a toy house with his cousin, and paper dolls screamed gay. It was at that moment that he decided that no son of his was going to be a homosexual. He set Blaine up with girls, on to have them turn into play dates, not that Blaine would remember any of them anyway. It was extremely difficult during the boy's teenage years though, he kept bringing boys home, and that was something that Cyrus did not want, even though Blaine said that they were friends. But when he introduced Blaine to Julia, it was as if everything disappeared. Julia and Blaine clicked, and soon a marriage was underway. Cyrus felt proud.<p>

His son was normal, and that was the way it was supposed to be.

But when Blaine told him that he was in love with another man, Cyrus sparked. Now he knew where he was going.

Cyrus sped off, heading to his son's apartment.

* * *

><p>The clock read 4:00 p.m. when Blaine woke up. The television had long been turned off and they just lay beside each other. He didn't really remember what time he dozed off, but it felt nice to have Kurt next to him. He looked up at Kurt; the angelic face of this man never got old in his eyes. He could just stare at those wonderful pale cheeks, his perfect skin. And when he felt Kurt stir in his sleep, groaning a little bit, he raised his head off his shoulder, standing up to get his coat. He couldn't stay for long. His mother had been taking care of Alice for the past seven hours, and he should really get home.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled, sitting up while rubbing his eyes.

"Hey there," Blaine leaned forward, capturing his lips. "Had a nice nap?"

"Where are you going?" Kurt groaned as he stretched, standing up to help Blaine with his second jacket.

"Home. I was gonna wake you up before leaving, but you looked too cute to disturb."

"Ahw, come here." Kurt went up and embraced Blaine from behind, rubbing Blaine's arm in the embrace as the shorter man checked if he had everything, mouthing the words: "keys, wallet and phone!" Figuring out he didn't have the said device, he searched for it, tracing back his steps before finding it on the table, Kurt not letting go for even a second.

"You know, it's kinda hard to move around with you pressed so close to me."

"I don't care. I want my pillow."

"If someone's a pillow, it ought to be you."

"Can't we both be pillows?"

"Fine, we're both pillows." Blaine leaned in and pressed a kiss on Kurt's cheek, looking into those deep blue eyes he loved so much. "I love you."

Kurt smiled, nuzzling his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you too."

Blaine turned around and looked at the clock.

4:11

...

Another thirty minutes couldn't hurt.

* * *

><p>Yay!<p>

Reviews please! n_n

JC


	34. Dad

OMG I'm so sorry for the longest no update! But classes were a hassle and and... I just can't apologise enough T_T

I hate Calculus... just saying.

Anyway, I hope you guys are still with me.

I don't own anything blah blah blah

-JC

Sorry it's so short

* * *

><p>When Blaine saw the familiar car parked in front of his apartment complex, he couldn't help but hit his head on the airbag container in the passenger side of Kurt's car.<p>

"Blaine, what are you-" Kurt half questioned, only interrupted by Blaine hitting his head on the thing again.

"Blaine are you-"

…and again.

"What the?"

and again.

"Blaine."

and again.

"Blaine!"

He stopped, but his head lay there, his mind filled with not the cleanest of words.

_Fuck fuck shit fuck. Fuck fuck shit Oh My fucking God!_

Of course he knew that this was coming. It was the reason he stayed behind at Kurt's place anyway. Well, that and the cuddling was an absolute heaven.

He was glad that he actually had a moment's peace with him before he had to face his father's reaction to him coming out.

Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kurt offered him a smile of support, even though he had no idea what was going on in Blaine's head. He did say that he came out to his father, so did Kurt make that assumption as well? Maybe. The look on Blaine's face was proof enough. "Don't worry, you can do this." Kurt said, patting his shoulder.

He didn't know if he could. His father's been such a dick all his life, and of course he would blab about his boyfriend to his mom. Why did he even say it to him? He wasn't ready. No, not at all! Blaine hit his head on the window a couple of times, not hard enough to cause a bruise, but hard enough to calm him down a little.

"Better?" Kurt asked, leaning over and giving him a small kiss.

"Yeah, a little. I just don't know how my mom will react. I mean…"

Kurt instantly cut him off. "Blaine, no matter what happens, I'll be right here to support you."

"I know you will, but…" He looked out, and could barely see a silhouette of two people in his apartment window. They looked like they were talking, but that was all Blaine managed to see. "She's my mother. And I don't want our relationship to go from 'her being there' to 'completely out of my life' in one simple moment."

Kurt knew the feeling Blaine feared. Having lost his birth mother in a car accident, it was easily the most terrifying moment in his life.

"Even though I know she can't control my decisions anymore, I still want her to be there with me every step I take." They both looked at nothing and everything. Their eyes not really focused on one simple object as the car was filled with silence.

Blaine glanced at the complex again, still hesitant about going. But he had to do this. He grabbed the handle and opened the car door, heading into the front door.

There wasn't any yelling, so that was good right? He half expected there to be some sort of shouting considering his father.

"Why can't you just let it go?" Ah there was the yelling. It shouldn't sound so familiar, but his father's yells were kind of familiar to him now. If his father didn't scream at all, his ears wouldn't be handle the change.

"How can I?" And then there was his mother. "I thought his divorce was from Julia's insanity, but this?"

Blaine stopped walking. Kurt peered from the corner, waiting to see what Blaine would do. By now the other tenants were outside their homes, rolling their eyes. After days ago, they half expected it.

He opened the door, the eyes of his parents immediately landing on him.

"Papa!" Alice jumped up and grabbed Blaine's leg, hugging him before he picked her up. "Gramma and grampa are fighting." She pointed over to the two older adults in the room.

"It's fine sweetie, let papa handle this." He kissed he cheek before whispering into her ear. "Go outside and play with Kurt." He let her down and she immediately ran for the door to see her teacher waiting outside in the halls.

There was an awkward silence between the members of the Anderson Family. None of them knew where to start at all!

Maria kept on trying to say something, but her voice failed her multiple times. Cyrus only looked at his wife, completely annoyed that she couldn't find anything to say. Soon enough, they all took a seat, silence still roaring in their ears.

…

…

"Blaine are you really gay?" She said out loud, flinching back into her seat right after saying it.

He gave a meek smile, making his mom take a deep breath. "I just don't get it! you have a daughter! And Julia, you married her!" She was now getting frantic, pacing around the table like nobody's business.

"Mom, please calm down, you're getting too loud." He tried to say, but her voice completely overtook his own.

"And, and, and this is just too much for me to take in." She calmed down… somewhat and sat back down.

"Mom," he placed his hand on her knee, only to have her flinch away. Sure he half expected it, but seeing it happen was another thing. It was a small action, but explained oh so much. Will his mom ever accept this? Maybe, but he still wasn't sure. It may just be out of surprise, she said it was too much for her, so that was it… Right? He lost his thought for a moment, rambling inside his head.

"Julia initiated the divorce. And…" He looked at his father for a moment, silently deciding for himself that he was going to tell her. "He wanted me to marry her. It wasn't my own decision." She looked up at Cyrus, to see a different man. This wasn't the man who yelled at her, but someone else. "It wasn't all their fault though. I-"

"What happened Blaine? Tell me."

"We kind of got distant in the past few years. We were friends, sure, but once Alice was born, she started acting weird, and she said I started acting weird. We weren't the same. Then, we just stopped caring. We got into fights, she went alcoholic, and..." The touch of his mother's embrace cause his to stop talking. "Ma?"

"It's okay Blaine. I." She held him in arm's length. "I may not understand what happened, but know this I'll always be there for you." She glanced over to her husband, expecting him to do something, but he just stood up and headed for the door. Blaine followed.

By the time he got there, he saw his father looking at Kurt and Alice playing rock paper scissors in the hallway. Alice played rock while Kurt played scissors. She then started pelting Kurt's s hand with light punches, smiling in victory.

"So it's him, huh?" Cyrus never batted an eye his way, focused on his granddaughter.

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I can't blame you. The man is dashing. And great with children." Cyrus went back in the apartment before Kurt noticed. The pale skinned man waved at Blaine, which caused Alice to wave at him too. Blaine waved back with a smile and returned with his father.

"We'll be off then, business you know."

"Dad?" The word escaped his mouth before he noticed it. The word didn't really mean much before but now, it felt right just to say it. "I thought…"

"I think we've discussed all that is needed to be discussed." He put on his jacket, and straightened it out. His mother mimicked the action. "Besides, I have a meeting in Chicago with your brother in a couple of hours, and I don't want to be late." He searched his pocket for his phone, and when he found it, he put it back in his pocket. "Maria?" He asked as if asking her permission.

She nodded and trailed behind her husband as they left.

Alice and Kurt went in as soon as the husband and wife entered the elevator. "Papa, is gramma and grampa okay?"

"Blaine's train of thought was shattered. "Of course honey. I told you I'd fix it didn't I?" He ruffled her curly brown her, making her giggle. "Did you eat yet?"

She shook her head no. "Well then, you go and watch TV while papa cooks you up something good okay?" She hurried off to the living room and turned on Disney Channel.

Blaine went to the kitchen, gathering the ingredients needed to make a small dinner for three.


	35. Chapter 35

Hey guys. Ummm. JC here.

Wishing you guys are still here with me.

Sorry if there hasn't been an update since February.

School's hit me _hard_, and for some reason, I just can't keep up.

Fortunately, after Friday, my teachers will slack a little bit and I may get a chapter out sometime next week, I _promise_.

Hope you guys understand.


	36. Time

**Yay! I'm back! College has been pretty hectic and yeah, I dunno when the next chapter will be out, but I promise I haven't given up on this! Although my other fic, "Gift from the stars" _will_ be on hiatus (as if it wasn't already) yeah. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Again, nothing here is mine, I'm just having fun with the characters!**

**yeah, yeah, yeah... on with the show!**

* * *

><p>It's already been two weeks since Thanksgiving, and Blaine was still on edge about everything that happened. At first he was surprised, well, not really. He didn't know how he felt actually. He was just happy that his parents took the news somewhat well enough, although something else could be said about his mother.<p>

They still hadn't called Blaine.

But that's in the past, what's gotten the man worried about now is the fact that break was fast approaching. He still hadn't finished making the midterms for his students and there was that stack of algebra worksheets he still didn't grade yet. Those and Alice was playing in her room. She's experienced a lot in the last two months. Who knew a divorce could cause… Well, he wasn't really surprised that a divorce caused all this, but he just wished that Alice didn't have to go through all that.

Arms circled around his sitting form. They were much too long to be Alice's, so he instantly knew who they belonged to. "Hey sweetie, need any help?" Kurt buried his nose into Blaine's curly hair. He felt the other man take a sharp inhale, taking in the strawberry scented shampoo Alice always liked. "Staring at the paper won't do anything."

Blaine let go of the pen he was holding, curling them instead so that he was embracing Kurt's arms. "Will you please?" He looked up. "I'm way behind on grading." They swayed in position as Blaine leaned back on his chair to get closer to Kurt. The couple stayed there for a while, dancing like grass in the wind for what felt like an hour. Kurt smiled. Never in his life did he think that he would be spending anytime with a man like Blaine, granted Blaine thought the same thing. "How's Alice?"

He nuzzled his cheek next to Blaine's ear. "Sleeping." Kurt moved away from their current position, earning a small whine from the other man. Blaine hoped that Kurt didn't hear it, but the small grin on Kurt's face proved otherwise. Kurt sat across the dining room table where Blaine placed the stack of algebra homework he managed to accumulate. Kurt's eyes grew at the sheer height of the stack. "You really like torturing your students don't you." Kurt said, flipping through the whole pile. There had to be at least four different quizzes here and from Blaine's four classes of the day? Wow.

"I need to have a certain amount of points by the end of the semester. I kind of promised a short midterm, so…. yeah."

Kurt continued flipping through, still amazed by the fact that Blaine still had this much he didn't finish. Now he was really thankful that he didn't apply to any high schools, even though he could have.

"You know… Staring at the paper won't do anything." Kurt gave him a quick glare at the rather impressive imitation.

"Shut up." He grabbed the red ink pen off to the side and gave quick glances on the assignment. "Where's the answer key?"

"It's under the whole thing. Two points for every answer right. One point each if they showed _some_ work. I'll take a quick look later if their work actually reflects the answer." And with that, Kurt started going through the pile. "Thank you so much babe." Blaine reached over and placed his hand on top of Kurt's, thankful that he was here right now. Not just because of the grading thing, no. He was thankful because this has been a challenging time for him and his daughter, and with Kurt here. Kurt alleviated some of that stress.

No, they weren't having sex, but… It wasn't because Kurt wasn't attractive. Blaine looked up from the list of possible test questions from the book and smiled when he saw how confused Kurt looked. The man's brow gave a slight curve as he tried to make out the student's handwriting. It was the way he coifed his hair just right that no matter how much he moved his head, no single hair went out of place. It was Kurt's jaw, so well formed that Blaine could just miss the way it felt on his shoulder. It was the way he moved his pen across the paper, placing check marks for every correct answer, that made Blaine's heart race. It's as if every single thing this man did made his heart skip out of pure awe and amazement.

Blaine never felt like this before. Not with Julia, nor any of his past girlfriends. This was much more than those feelings combined. Maybe it was because he never had moments like this with any of them. They never just sat down and enjoyed each other's company. They always did something so grand, so over the top that he felt they didn't like him for him ─they just wanted the lavish gifts, the great food and the amazing sights. But with Kurt, even the simple things made them both smile.

It was a couple of days ago. Class just ended for all of them and Kurt took it upon himself to drive to McKinley.

"Papa!" Blaine was surprised when a small set of arms made his office chair roll away from its current position.

"Ally! What're you doing here?" He questioned how the girl got there, first of all, but as soon as another voice came in his answer was apparent.

"Fine, ignore me." Kurt came up, entering his classroom with a smile, a smile that caused him to smile even bigger.

"Hey butterscotch." Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's forehead, before the math teacher directed his attention to his daughter and lifted her up. He placed the little girl on his lap and started rapidly rocking his leg. Alice vibrated her voice with the motion. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What?" Kurt stood right behind Blaine, placing his hands on his shoulders, giving them small rubs. "Can't I visit my beautiful boyfriend while he's at work?"

Blaine couldn't really hear what Kurt was saying. His legs had long stopped shaking, much to Alice's dismay, and his mind were much more focused on Kurt's fingers. They weren't digging in deep, but the way they moved caused him to moan a bit louder than he expected. Blaine leaned his head back and opened his eyes _when'd he close them _and saw Kurt.

"Having fun aren't we?" Kurt said with a smile.

"You have no idea."

Meanwhile, Alice just trained her eyes at her dad and teacher with a confused look.

One drive later, the trio found themselves walking along a familiar park. Alice was ahead of them, taking in the wonderful sights of nature. The snow fell a two days before, so the park had a healthy amount.

"Papa look at me!" Alice then fell down on the ground and started making a snow angel. She laughed so adorably that Kurt and Blaine couldn't help but giggle at her expense. Once she was done, Blaine lifted her up from the ground, so that her footsteps won't ruin her creation. "Ooh! I know! Let's make a snowman right next to it!"

"Ok! Let's go!" Blaine bounded from Kurt's side, careful enough so that he won't step on the angel, and went off to the slight slush that was a couple of feet away. Kurt gave a small chuckle as he watched the father and daughter make snowballs and roll them around in the ground.

As they collected snow, Blaine wondered where Kurt was. It was only when his snowball was at knee height that he noticed. Blaine looked around, in hopes that he would invite Kurt over for the fun. First he saw Alice, trying to make the head, then he saw Kurt, sitting down on a bench, watching them. Blaine waved Kurt over, but was graciously rejected. Blaine gave a small pout, making Kurt giggle with his prevalent childishness. Blaine was happy to make Kurt giggle like that, even though he was unsure of how, he was glad to do it.

Kurt stood up from the bench and picked up some snow. Blaine was ultimately happy to have Kurt change his mind. The smile on his face soon disappeared because the snowball hit his chest. _Hard. _The look on Kurt's face was of pure victory. he gave Blaine a small once over, and smirked. _He smirked! _The battle was on.

The day was filled with two grown men fighting like children. Snowballs flew through the small area they were in and two gigantic mounds of snow were placed on the opposite edges of the clearing. At one point, Blaine yelled at Alice for switching sides, only to have her stick her tongue out at him so that she could join her favorite teacher.

Far after it got dark out, they all went back to the school so that Blaine could get his car. The day was spent with surprise, a walk in the park, snowball fun and singing in the car. Experiences Blaine never had before, experiences Blaine wanted more of.

Yes, he should have worked that day. Yes, he should have worked most days after the whole debacle with his family, but what the hey! He deserved some fun even though he was paying for it now with his mountain of papers to grade and a midterm to make and the soon and upcoming Regionals.

Speaking of his glee club, they won sectionals with flying colors and more so than ever, his students were clampering about having more time to rehearse. He was glad to give them more time. Since Kurt gladly offered to take care of Alice after school while they practiced the students' wishes were granted.

"Done!" Kurt said with pride, setting down the red ink pen on his side with the stack of partially graded homework on the other. He looked at the stack again. "How the hell I finished grading math homework I'll never know. I'm still in awe in how you manage teaching Algebra, Geometry _and_ directing glee club."

Blaine smiled.

"Seriously. And I thought _I _was slumped."

Silence boomed inside the dining room while Blaine picked out a couple of word problems from his Geometry book.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, picking at the underside of his fingernails.

"Hmm." Blaine pushed up the glasses he was wearing.

"Nothing, never mind."

"Kurt? Is something wrong?" It was the way the other man picked at his fingers that made Blaine ask. He noticed that Kurt only did that when nervous.

"No, no, no! Nothing's wrong." Kurt waved his hands in defense. "It's just that…"

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Kurt blushed. The moment Blaine saw Kurt's face turn red, and the moment Blaine noticed Kurt stop picking his fingers, Blaine smiled.

"I know. It's just. You remember the last time I invited you right?"

How could he forget, it was his first invitation to a family gathering, and Blaine didn't go.

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I would have gone, but─"

Kurt cut him off. "No need to apologize Blaine, but the drama was just… wow. Even though I wasn't the one under everything. How's your parents by the way?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. They haven't called me yet, but I think they're fine."

"Oh…"

"So what were you going to ask me?" Kurt closed his grip on Blaine's hand he didn't even realize was holding onto his.

"You know I was part of New Directions, right?" Yes, Blaine knew. It had been Blaine's new goal to achieve what the original group of New Directions had done, and with Kurt being part of that group, he wanted to do his best. "Well…"

* * *

><p>"You guys! We should totally hang out for Winter break! Ooh! We should go to the mall! Oh my god, I know! three words: Chuck. E. Cheese! It's gonna be awesome! Pizza and games, right?"<p>

"Yes, Alex, we should hang out, but keep it down will ya? Even the people on the other side of the street are looking at us." Midterms were here and Calvin just wanted some peace with his girlfriend.

"What is it with you guys anyway? You've been dating for what? Three weeks? I wanna see some action! Blaine and Kurt shared a kiss their first date why couldn't you?"

Sam and Calvin sighed. It wasn't really an issue. They were happy the way they were, but sometimes, Alex was just…

"You know what? I'll leave. Give you guys some time to talk about stuff." With that, Alex left the couple sitting in front of the Hudmel house porch. They all waved each other goodbye.

"Crazy. I don't know how you put up with her." Cal tightened the grip he had on Sam, pulling her in closer.

"It takes a special kind of patience."

"Uhuh." He gave her a small peck on her forehead, looking out at the neighborhood. "Sam? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" She looked up, her head still connected to his shoulder before he moved away.

"This weekend, there's gonna be a small party, nothing special, just a small gathering. And I wanted to ask if you'd come with me."

"Sure. It'll be fun! Who's gonna be there?"

"That's the thing, you have to keep it a secret."

"Why?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern and curiosity.

"It's nothing bad, just don't tell Alex. She's gonna be so freaked out." Sam gave him a curious look, raising one of her eyebrows. "It's a party with the original New Directions."

"WHAT?" The couple almost nearly jumped out of their seat when Alexis jumped out of the bushes at the side of the Hudmel's property line.

* * *

><p><strong>Winter Break will happen next and Christmas!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

_**Ok, so uhm... **_

_**I dunno... It's shorter than usual, and the reason is down below... yeah**_

_**but this certainly is the reason why this story's at a T rating...**_

_**Tell me if I should move it up...**_

_**Usual disclaimers... yada yada yada**_

* * *

><p>They moved away from the table where Blaine's massive pile of papers were finally completed, and settled themselves in the living room. Kurt sat with both his legs taking up most of the space the couch offered, Blaine sat in between Kurt's legs, with Kurt's arms wrapped around him.<p>

Blaine nuzzled his head on Kurt's chest. "So? …you want me to join you and the original New Directions at a party?"

"Yeah, is it too much to ask? I know we've only known each other for the bulk of three months, but I think we've spent enough time together for us to be, you know, inviting each other as dates… Oh my God… I've been intruding on your life haven't I? What if you don't like me around that much. I've been over your place so much that I'm basically a parasite!"

"Hey, hey, hey" Blaine said with a soothing voice, actually finding it funny how Kurt reacted to what he said. "I didn't mean to say it like that. I was just wondering, if I understood it correctly." He held onto Kurt's hand, giving it a small squeeze as they lay in front of the muted television. "Of course I'll go. It'll give you a chance to show me off to your friends right?"

Kurt smiled.

"It's okay. Show me off like a brand new car. I won't mind." Blaine leaned back and looked up at the taller man. Kurt glanced back at him, but it didn't stay like that for long. Quick glances became stares, and soon enough, Kurt was placing tiny kisses on Blaine's forehead.

Blaine sighed at the feeling. The feeling of being loved. The feeling of not being alone. He continued rubbing Kurt's forearm as some way to reciprocate, but it didn't feel right. He wanted more. As if Kurt read his mind, the man leaned them back, Kurt lay his head on the arm rest while Blaine lay on top of him, the man's curly hair on top of his abdomen.

Missing Kurt's lips, Blaine turned around and moved up. He stared at Kurt for a moment. Blaine took in the deep blue shading of Kurt's eyes, and thought about how he's never seen it like that before. Little did he know, his own eyes were turning a dark shade of green as well.

Without any more hesitation, they crashed their lips. It had been too long. Had it been too long since they made out like this? They didn't know, nor did they care. This was a now moment. They tasted each other's tongues, sucking on them like it was the last piece of starburst candy, but only better tasting. Blaine felt a tug on his hair and realized it was Kurt. But the man wasn't pulling him away.

Kurt leaned his head forward even more, crushing their lips as if their life depended on it. Then he felt something. And that something was something he thought he'd never feel again. But when Blaine grinded down on him, he. felt. amazing. "Oh my god." Kurt exclaimed when they went up for air. But the pause didn't last long.

Soon enough, both men continued their ministrations.

"Hnng… Kurt." Blaine moaned as he felt Kurt grind back. Blaine didn't know where to put his hands, but settled for Kurt's side and shoulder. Kurt however, thought of a more fun place to put his own.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks, one hand on his face the other a little more south of the border. Blaine groaned even more. feeling Kurt's hand down there was heaven. But then both hands moved down, and correction… _that _was the feeling of heaven combined with Kurt's tongue in his mouth and whatever it was Kurt was doing to him.

They both reciprocated their actions or grinding and kissing before finally. It hit them. And it hit them hard.

They were gasping, groaning, grunting, and who knows what other g-verb there was, because they didn't care. "Wow." Kurt said, running his hand through Blaine's sweaty hair.

* * *

><p>"Oooh! Can I have that one please!" Alice pointed over to a wand. "It look's like the Fairy Godmother's wand! Papa, can I have it please?"<p>

"Okay sweetie, but sooner or later, we're gonna have to stop." He gestured over to the shopping cart, half filled with the toys that she wanted. Dolls, stuffed animals, board games, make-up sets, and a whole lot more.

"But it's almost Christmas!"

"Yes, sweetie, but if you have me buy all this stuff for you, there won't be enough for the other good little girls." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Besides, if you get all this stuff, Santa might not visit you this year."

"Why?"

"Because. He might think you already have enough toys that you don't need anymore."

"But I've been a good girl all year!"

"Isn't that right Kurtie?" Alice asked as she saw the man come over with a gigantic stuffed puppy cradled in his arms. "Ooh! Puppy! Can I have this one too?"

"Of course Alice. You know what, I'll buy you everything in this cart as a Christmas present! That way, your father won't be in a sour mood tonight."

"Kurt, are you─"

"Hush Blaine." Kurt reprimanded as Alice jumped around the empty space inside the mall, he stuffed puppy still tightly held in her grasp. "As long as Alice promises to be a good girl and keeps her straight A's in class."

Alice paused long enough to hear her teacher's voice. "Oh I will, I will. I will listen and do my work and run in gym, and do better in math, and…. this is gonna be the best Christmas ever!"

"I think you created a monster."

* * *

><p>"But why? Come on Kurt, I already told Sam she could go." Calvin whined a little bit, still trying to maintain <em>some <em>composure in the presence of his confident older brother.

"I told you, the invitation was still tentative." Kurt crossed his arms. "I only kind of invited you because it's gonna be at my apartment this year. I thought everyone was going to be civilized enough not to bring any alcohol, but no." He really shouldn't have said anything to the young teen, but it kind of slipped out. And when it did, Kurt immediately called a certain Noah Puckerman to withdraw the alcohol for one year. Kurt was greeted with a hearty laugh, but when he explained, Noah reluctantly agreed. What he didn't expect, was Santana's call of her bringing some as well. "And therefore, you can't go anymore."

"Fine." Calvin stormed out of the living room only to bump into Finn, who was coming in through the front door. Soon enough the two step-brothers heard a loud slam from upstairs.

"He gets more like you everyday."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he took off out the front door to help Carole with the groceries.

* * *

><p><strong><em>OK!<em>**

**_I'm running out of ideas... and I still don't know how to end this fic_**

**_There's one more arc buzzing in my head, and I think that's it!_**

**_Many doors will be left open though, but yeah_**

**_JC_**


End file.
